Everything's new- Book 1 of Everything saga
by KatrinaShadowWinter
Summary: Kathy has always had a reputation for blowing up things and receives her letter for Hogwarts like a normal witch. There is much to be unveiled about her past and very few know her rather sinister past. She's eager to learn her background and not many people to trust. You can never trust everyone anywhere- even in a new world. Follow her on her extraordinary adventures in Hogwarts.
1. They do say anything's possible

Let me get this straight. My life is very complicated. These are just several facts about my life right now: My name is Kathy Lilith Cyrus, I'm not related to Miley Cyrus, I was adapted when I was three, I have a brother and sister, but I'm the only one who's adapted. My sister's name is Abbey Ellie Tower; my brother's name is Kean Joe Tower. I'm the odd one of my family. I'm kinda crazy as well.

It's the summer holidays and I'm relaxing in my small lilac and black room. All the furniture is black and my walls are lilac. I have just left my primary school; I live in s tottery catchpole Britain. Nothing exciting ever happens, apart from going surfing maybe. I sit in my bedroom reading Jane Eyre, a book that I barely get, I'm no good at anything apart from reading and writing maybe but I'm not that great anything else. Everyone is always calling me hurricane because my real name is Katrina- as in the hurricane.

FLASHBACK:

_''Oi! Hurricane! How's life doing? Remember not to get too angry or else something might blow up! Maybe that place in America. Or you- that would save several thousand people!'' Calls a really tall fat kid. He's in my year and is the biggest bully. He even leads a gang. _

_''Go away! Go pick on someone your own size! Maybe another baby killer whale? That'll do!'' I shout back, I'm good at defending myself with witting remarks. He walks off laughing about me loudly. I go find my only five friends. They only tease me because I'm so logical and I'm the best in the class at English. They tease me because most times something blows up or goes wrong around me. _

END OF FLASHBACK

So yeah, people hate me. I have hardly any friends and everyone avoids me because of my blowing up habits. I'm just the short skinny kid. Anger builds up inside me and the sofa, that I'm staring at, bursts into flames. I scream and imagine it in water and the sofa is not on fire, nor wet. The fire didn't affect it at all. I change into my ballet tights and navy blue leotard. I'm in grade five and I collect up my ballet shoes and put them in a small handbag. I pull on my trench coat and my adapted mother, Ellen, waits outside my room downstairs. My house is upside down. You climb some stairs and you enter a tiny level. Go up two stairs and you end up at the downstairs bathroom and my bedroom. If you take the other route, go up three stairs and end up at the kitchen, my step mothers, step dads and brothers rooms, if you go up more stairs and straight ahead you end up at my six year old sisters room and the upstairs bathroom. If you take the other route you get to the huge lounge. There's also a flat below my house. We're planning to buy it. I pull on a light jumper and a pair of open toe denim wedges.

I do my ballet class and achieve many compliments. I have a friend called Shannon who goes, she has a habit of blowing up the speakers in ballet class too. I have to smirk or laugh every time it happens. Next modern; a style of dance that allows you to be free, though it involves you being rather flexible. Well, it's good as I'm very flexible- I have to be able to do the splits for cheerleading and I can do the crab with straight legs and I can do handsprings, walkovers and round offs. Though this girl in cheerleading, who's better than me at gymnastics and dance, always teases me. I brush the comments off. I finish and run out to my step mother, who picks me up. I then change and play in the park with my nine year old brother and six year old sister. I play on the swings and notice a red haired pair of twins and a red haired boy, who, looks about my age, on a bench chatting. A red haired girl then run's into the park. She sits on the swing beside me and she shouts to the boy's.

''Oi! Bet you can't swing as high as me!'' She laughs they look over and see me beside her. My brother and sister are playing chase around another part of the park. I get off the swing and wonder over to the bush, with a lonely and empty feeling. I take my anger out on a small bush and set fire to it, purposely. I watch the flames char away the bush and then I stop it with my imagination. My sister and brother don't look, this happens every day. The red haired girl wonders over and the bush is as it was before I set fire to it.

''That's cool.'' She says. I smile up at her.

''Thanks, most people call me dangerous. I tend to blow up everything accidently. I can't even use a phone without it going haywire.''

''It's okay, what's a phone?''

''Don't you know? Maybe your family calls it something different.'' I say. She beams up at me. I think she's about a year younger than me. I'm eleven.

''Yeah, maybe.'' She adds. I kinda find it strange that she doesn't know what a phone is though. The two boy's hurry over and one of the twins cat call. I roll my colour changing eyes. I'm not even pretty! Probably just being sarcastic. My eyes change colour! That's just creepy! From brown to green! I carried on ripping leaves and setting fire to them and watching them repair themselves. They watched amazed. My brother and sister came over.

''Have you made friends? I thought you had none.'' Says my sister. I look at her daggers and stop setting fire to the leaves.

''If you go away I will play with you in a second.'' I say and they go play some more.

''So where do you live?'' A twin asks.

''Just across the road. What are your names?''

''Mines Ginny Weasley.'' The girl smiles. ''I'm ten. Turning eleven in half a year.''

''I'm Ron Weasley.'' The boy who looked my age says.

''I'm Fred and he's George.'' Says one twin and he shakes my hand.

I laugh and try to note features. George had lighter eyes than Fred and more freckles.

''They look nothing like you, them.'' Says Ron, pointing to Abbe and Kean. I agree. They both had blonde hair, brown eyes, had lightly tanned skin and no freckles. They were average size. I had bright emerald eyes, a very pale complexion, light brown hair, with golden glittering highlights and several freckles and I was quite short and very slim for my age.

''Yeah, I was adapted at the age of three by them. I was orphaned. A serial murderer killed my parents. It was in the newspapers and everything. It was a brutal and puzzling murder. They still haven't figured it out.'' I say sadly. They nod and Ginny hugs me.

''We would say maybe you could come ours today but it's too messy.'' Ron laughs. I smile sweetly.

''Thank you for the thought.'' I say.

''We better go.'' They say and I look up at the sky. It's nearly dark and then I saw my adapted mother, Ellen, waving us back in.

''Me too. Bye.'' I say, laughing and feeling very bold. A car blasts music, passing by and I start dancing around. They look at me like I'm mad. I hug them each and we agree to meet tomorrow. I collect Abbe and Kean and we walk in.

''Who were they?'' Asks Ellen. ''You never have any friends apart from Shannon!''

''Oh just, Ron, George, Fred and Ginny Weasley.''

''I don't recognise them.''

''Yeah, neither do I but I've arranged to meet them tomorrow.'' I say she beams at me.

''Okay then, you're hair's a mess by the way.''

''Okay, thanks for the notice.'' I smirk and walk off to my room and manage to tame my very thick, slightly wavy hair. I climb into my pj's and get to sleep.

I'm awoken with a loud tap on my window. Then another. I open my eyes and rub them. Climbing out of bed, I pull up my too big pyjama shorts. I open the blind to reveal a tawny owl pecking at the window. I open it and it flew inside carrying a small envelope. On the envelope my address stands clear.

Miss K.L Cyrus

The second biggest bedroom,

12 Otter falls

Watery way

St Ottery Catchpole

I think someone made a mistake. Who would send me such a stupid letter with an owl? I lay on my sofa and left the owl on my desk. I started to peck me, then harder.

''Ow! Stop! Stop! Fine I'll open the letter!'' I cry, there are holes in my nightclothes. I wish them to be like they were before, they are like they'd never been pecked. I smile to myself. I was totally normal, wasn't I? So what if I accidently blew up bushes, or anyone. He teachers all hated me at my primary school.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITHCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY.

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss K.L Cyrus,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Another letter was enclosed.

Please be ready in twenty minutes to go to Diagon Alley to pick up you're supplies for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Someone will be there to take you.

From Minerva McGonagall. Deputy head mistress.

I smirk. What a joke. Me a witch? Yeah right. Magic doesn't exist. I ignore the letter and whip into some house clothes, I then lie down on my sofa and start to read. I start reading about a book about the spider wick chronicles. I love fantasy books! I read and twenty minutes later the doorbell goes. I hear stamping of feet.


	2. Diagon Alley

''Don't worry! I'll get it!'' I shout, worrying about who it may be. I run down my mini corridor and down the stairs to the front door. Peeking through the spy glass, I see a boy about my age with jet black hair, round broken glasses and emerald green eyes. I open the door and nearly wet myself when I see a giant man with a wild black tangled beard and hair. His eyes were as black as beetles and they held kindness. I felt very wary.

''Hello! You must be Katrina Lilith Cyrus.'' The huge man grunted. I merely nodded. Harry smiles at me and I smile back. ''Are you ready to go yet?'' I shook my head, silent for once in my life.

''You do know you're a witch right?'' A boy who I seemed to know as Harry, whispered quietly in my ear.

''Yeah, I just didn't think it was real. I know I was orphaned when I was three and adapted by these people.'' I whisper quite loud, gaining some confidence.

''Correct Miss Cyrus, you're of a pureblood decent. Professor Dumbledore forbid me to tell you anymore about your heritage; you will know when the time come he says. Everyone knows you under a different name. I can't tell you that either. Only a few pureblood families know about you.'' Hagrid growled, with a kindly smile on his huge face.

''Oh,'' Was all my reply. ''I need to get my bag and change quick.'' I say, realising that I was in a very baggy dress, my sleeves rolled up, leggings on. Harry sniggered and I changed into a pair of blue denim shorts and a owl t-shirt. It had a face of an eagle owl on it and it was black, white and grey, apart from the huge stunning golden amber eyes. I sweep my hair into a high ponytail. I then brush my side fringe and perch a pair of sunglasses on top of my head. I apply a bit of mascara and I know look my age. I add some denim wedge heels on, the ones I wore to ballet, and they make me look a teeny bit taller. I take a small white leather handbag and position it on my arm. I slide my sunglasses on and Harry's eyes widen when I come down. They're sat on my stairs they get up.

''So where is Diagon alley?'' I ask.

''In London.'' Says Hagrid, mine and Harry's eyes widen.

''I better tell my family quick. 'I say, rushing upstairs.

''I'm going into town with a few friends!'' I shout.

''You have none!'' Shout's my little sister. Thank you is my witty comeback, I know, just brilliant. I smirk.

''Okay, be back my nine tonight!''

''I'm sure I won't be that late!'' I hope. Then I walk back down the stairs and we walk outside.

''How are we going to get to London?'' I ask.

''The knight bus.'' States Hagrid simply. He sticks out a pink umbrella and a purple bus zooms around the corner.

''Thought I'd see you again 'agrid.'' Mumbles a tall, lanky spotty teen.

''Hogwarts business, Stan.'' States Hagrid and the teenager prints out a ticket each. I'm bored.

We clamber on and I fiddle with me ticket. The knight bus throws me everywhere and we squeeze through tight gaps on which no normal bus could go through, not even a car.

''Incendio!'' I smirk and Hagrid looks at me curiously. Mt ticket bursts into flames and then the ashes fall into my open hand.

''You can do magic, without a wand? How do you know that spell?''

''Can I? I thought it was normal you know. The spells just come to my mind as soon as I say what I want.''

''Let me quiz you and see how it works.''

''Okay,''

''A spell for water?''

''Aguamenti.'' I say, my eyes close and words I do not recognise, whizz across behind my eyes, they blur my vision slightly. It hurts. His eyes widen. My voice is not the same. It's pealing bells.

''The three unforgivable curses and name.''

''Controlling curse; imperius. Torturing curse: Cruciatus, crucio. The killing curse: Avada Kedavra.''

''That is amazing, and strange at the same time.'' Harry mutters and Hagrid nods. We pull up outside a grubby old black pub. Muggles eyes were just going from the cd shop to the clothes shop. I don't think they could see the grubby little place.

''Famous little place, this is, the leaky caldron.''

''A famous rather grubby little place.'' I smirk. I don't think Hagrid likes me. We walk into the pub and after numerous greetings for Harry and none for me, we finally get into an old brick yard. Hagrid taps some bricks in a strange pattern and the bricks move to form an archway, one even big enough for Hagrid to walk through.

''Straight through to Gringotts, wizards bank.'' Booms Hagrid, people look at us and I dive through the crowd. I look quite tall for a first year actually. We finally make it to Gringotts and I gasp when I see it's architecture. It's beautiful. The great golden doors swing open at my touch and I stroll in. Hagrid hands me a key.

''Here is the key to your vault. Vault four hundred and twenty nine.''

''Thanks Hagrid.'' I say and give it to a goblin, who examines it, nods, looks at Harry's and leads me, Harry and Hagrid to a carriage in a dark stone tunnel. I kinda half expected it to be another grand room.

''Seventeen sickles to a galleon and twenty nine Knuts in a sickle. Easy enough to remember.''

''Knuts are the little bronze ones, sickles are the medium silver ones and the golden huge coins are galleons.'' He explains as the cart twists and turns. He starts to be a little green and the cart stops outside my vault. The goblin slides the key into the lock and turns it. The door swing open and a whole load of gold coins cascade out. I grab a few handfuls and load them into my bag. I must have about one hundred galleons on me.

''Stupid pureblood vaults.'' Sniffed Hagrid. I took a handful of knuts and sickles then waved my hand and the coins all arranged themselves in sections. I waved my hand as they started to cascade again and slammed the vault door. My bag now weighed a ton.

''Your balance is nine hundred and ninety eight thousand galleons, two hundred thousand sickles and seventy million knuts. The vault is the second biggest vault in Gringotts.''

''Whoa.'' I sigh. We visit Harry's vault and he has a very tiny amount compared to me. I feel so guilty.

''I'm sorry.'' I say.

''For what?''

''I feel so guilty. I have ton's more than you.'' I say nervously, he hugs me.

''It's fine!'' He demands and we stop again outside vault seven hundred and thirteen. The goblin strokes his hand on the door and it opens. Inside a small package lay inside.

''If anyone but a goblin tried that; they'd be sucked in.'' Smirked Griphook, the goblin.

''How often do you check if anyone's in there?''

''About once every decade.'' He laughs evilly. We travel again and land at the top of the tracks. They must go for miles under London. I smirk and we walk out back into the light. I pop my sunglasses on again. A few short kids were examining a wonderful sleek broom and the word Quidditch zoomed into my mind. I smile, how I would like to have a ride on that broom.

''Look it's the latest nimbus, sleek, oak handle!'' Shouted one kid.

''I'll get you two a little something. Maybe an owl for Harry and a leopard kneazle for Kathy.''

''Thanks Hagrid.'' We both say and slip into Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. The game Quidditch suddenly rushes into my mind. I suddenly know how to play the chaser position. Madam Malkin rushes Harry onto a stall to get fitted and I sit down, pulling a book that I snuck off and bought earlier. Hogwarts a history. I skipped to chapter three. Hogwarts houses. I discovered that there were four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Gryffindor was for the brave and loyal, Ravenclaw for the witty, smart and creative kids, Hufflepuff for the kind and fair and finally Slytherin, for the sly and ambitious.

''What house do you reckon you'll be in?'' A tall first year, with a pale pointed face and slick backed blonde hair, asks Harry.

''I'm not quite sure.''

''Well if I was put in Hufflepuff, I think I would leave, would you?''

''Oh yeah.'' Harry says. To save Harry from further humiliation I save the conversation.

''I think I'll be placed in Gryffindor, to be honest nobody can be sure. Although I would be extremely disappointed if I was placed in Hufflepuff. They have a reputation to be duffers, don't they?'' I say.

''Suppose so but no one asked for your opinion you filthy Mudblood.'' The blonde boy spat. I briefly chuckle. Harry looks confused.

''Please acknowledge for future referral that I'm a pureblood.'' I beam at him and he smirks back and shakes his head. I put on a pair of headphones and then Madam Malkin taps me on the shoulder and summons me up onto the stall that boy was standing on. I feel disgusted. Random floating tape measures size me up and I get given three packets of black work robes. I also buy a black winter cloak with silver fastenings and a pair of work gloves, made of Dragon Hyde, although they were the most expensive. I buy a pointed work hat as well and she laughs at a joke I make up as I pay for them. I wonder out the shop and Hagrid buy's Harry an ice cream, I buy myself one. He also hands Harry an owl.

''The kneazle didn't like me so you have to go and buy it yourself.'' Hagrid smiles. I enter the Eyelop's emporium and magical menagerie. I smile at the lady who waves me over.

''I suppose you are the first year that Hagrid wanted that Kneazle.''

''Yep.'' I say, with a smile on my face. She claps three times and calls.

''Dusky Dusk! Come on!'' She shouts and a miniature cute leopard thing bounces onto me. I fall on the floor and it curls up on my lap. I stroke it and pick it up in my arms. ''This is a half kneazle, half leopard. Kneazle's are only small so Dusk will only get about a foot taller. They are really fluffy when fully grown and take care of Dusk too.''

''I will, you're so cute!'' I say. I then get up and it climbs half onto my shoulder. It's truly adorable.

''Kneazle's can detect unreliable people. For example, if a dark wizard was in a crowd of people the Kneazle would find the person as quick as you can say go. It will then start attacking or biting. It will then knock the person out with a swipe of the paw. Dusk is also a girl. You have to say friends to the leopard before you introduce it to anyone or else it will sniff and attack. Bye then!'' She calls as I thank her and buy some food for it. I hold it tight and it doesn't malt at all.

''Bye, thank you again!'' I say and walk out the shop. ''These are friends, Hagrid and Harry.'' I say as I approach them. Dusk, who purrs on my shoulder, sniffs Harry and meows. She inspects Hagrid and meows too. They chortle with laughter and I hold dusk in my arms again. People awe at the sight of Dusk. I beam at them. ''You are very cute!'' I laugh. We can now get our books and I gasp at the sight of so many books. I place Dusk on the floor and she follows me everywhere. I pick up all my school books and check my list. I take a pen out of my bag and tick off all the ones done I put a horizontal line on the end of what I have:

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black) -  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear-  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)-  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)-  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)-  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot-

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling-

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch-

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore-

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger-

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander-

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble-

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.-Leopard Kneazle. It's still a cat!

I smile at the list. I still can't even believe this is real. I browse through all types of fascinating books and I pick up Quidditch through the ages and I gasp. This is the word that came into my head earlier! I buy the book for 2 galleons and three sickles.

'''So! Harry! Kat! I'm going to quickly pop into some other shops, you two can go and buy your other supplies. Be back here at five o clock.'' He says, he left as soon as Harry agreed. We have four hours to see Diagon alley. I wish I had more eyes. As far as I could see, I could find balanced piles of spell books, moon globes, scales and numerous more amazing products.

''Shoould we go to the caldron shop? I also need to get a rather large trunk from muggle London. I have muggle money- one hundred pounds.''

''Okay, yeah, Pewter caldron size two.''

''Cool.'' I say and try to make conversation. ''What was muggle primary school like for you?''

''Terrible, you see I live with my aunt and uncle, who treat me like dirt, I used to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. I have this really fat lump of a cousin who bullies me. I have to wear his old clothes.''

''You poor thing!'' I gasp and give him a hug. He blushes, I smirk. We walk into the caldron shop and I look straight at the thing we need. There were collapsible caldrons, gold caldrons, silver caldrons in all different sizes and I grab a pewter size two caldron. Harry does the same and we buy them. Fifteen galleons gone. Never mind; I have plenty of money.

I walk out carrying numerous bags.

''Don't you think it's outrageous that first years aren't allowed their own broomsticks?!''

''To be honest, I don't know what a broom is.'' Harry states, expressionless. He looks a little sad.

''What's the matter?''

''I hate feeling so dumb.'' He says.

''I know, about our heritage! All I know is I'm a pureblood and I'm not allowed to know if my parents are dead or not.'' I state.

''Voldemort killed my parents and couldn't kill me. It gave me this scar and also now I'm famous for mysteriously vanquishing him.''

''Yeah, I got told a muggle serial killer killed my parents in a very brutal way, but no injuries to kill a person. A few cut's and they'd all started to heal. Nobody could find anything wrong with them, apart from they were dead. I'm an orphan. But my whole life is a lie so I don't know if it's true or not.''

''Spooky.'' Says Harry and we both have to laugh because of the program Scooby Dooby Doo! We then walked in Wiseacre's wizarding equipment. There are moon globes and parchment rolls, fabulous quills, scales of every metal and numerous amazing stacks of equipment to use and potion ingredients. Beetle eyes lay in pots at one galleon each and many interesting and curious objects were in pots on display.

''So we need one set of glass or crystal phials. So, I'm going to go for crystal, they look amazing and are affordable for me.'' I say Harry agrees. Dusk meows and everyone looks at me and awe rings out around the store. I'm speechless. I look at Harry; he's speechless too.

''Yeah, I'm gonna get crystal too. We also need one telescope and a set of brass scales.'' He then says. I collect them as he holds my kneazle. I also get a quill and some ink for myself. His owl hoots loudly. It's very beautiful, a snowy owl. I hold out my arms and Dusk jumps onto me. I steady myself. I also pick up all my bags. We both walk out the shop. Hagrid is standing outside.

''I decided that maybe four hours was too long; I assumed I would take that long; now to Olivanders wand shop. We walk to Diagon alley the south side and an old sooty black shop with peeling gold letters saying since three hundred and eighty two BC. We walk in and a faint tinkle of the bell rang out throughout the shop. There is no one at the counter.

''Mr Ollivander?'' I call.

''Hello Mr Potter and Miss Cyrus- I thought I'd see you soon. Mr Potter try this wand, Miss Cyrus, this should do. Mr Potter, unicorn hair 13 ¾ Elm, Miss Cyrus, Dragon heartstring 10 ¾ . I waved it. ''OH NO! Not that wand!'' He shouted and snatched the wand from me. '' Try this one. Unicorn hair 12 ¾ Oak. Nope.'' He says as I give it a wave. Two hours later I had tried out every wand apart from three. Harry had now been given a phoenix feather, Holly, 11 inches supple. He gave it a wave and he sighed, gold and red sparks were admitted out of the tip.

''Curious, very curious.'' Mr Ollivander says quietly.

''I'm sorry sir, what's very curious?'' Harry asks.

''Mr Potter, I remember every single wand I've ever sold and it just so happens that the phoenix, who gave just one other tail feather- just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for that wand when its brother gave you that scar. '' He finishes. I gasp and put my hand over my mouth.

''Isn't that you know who?'' I say. They all nod. I put my hand over my mouth again, I kinda wish that I could be invisible just temporarily to save myself from humiliation.

''Try this core Miss Cyrus; you are a very tricky costumer. This is the most powerful cored wand in Britain that I know of and it's only given to extremely powerful wizards. I don't think a witch has ever owned a core this powerful before. It's the triple core. Can you do wandless magic?''

''I'm not sure.'' I say. He knocks over a lantern and it smashes.

''Try the spell for repairing it; repairo. Without touching a wand.''

''Okay.'' I say and put my hands over it and bend down. ''Repairo.'' I firmly say and all the glass shards whizz back to form the lantern. ''Do you want me to light it again?'' I say. He nods and swallows.'' Ignitio.'' I whisper, (I always close my eyes when I do spells, otherwise my eyes glow the colour of the spell), it's a spell of my own creation. I found it useful sometimes when people would hurt me. I would set the end of their skirts on fire, or their trousers. The fire has no effect on human or animal skin. The flame appears out of nowhere and the lantern is hot like it's been a light for hours.

''Yes, you can Miss Cyrus. Don't let this wand light the dark up in you. Stay faithful to the light.'' He says and hands me the wand. I suddenly feel a heat radiate throughout my body and jets of Black, yellow, bronze, gold, silver, green, blue and red all shoot out the end. He looks impressed and hands me the case.

''Unicorn hair, Dragon heartstring and phoenix feather, English Oak, eleven and three quarters, unyielding.'' I take it smiling.

''Thank you Mr Ollivander.''

''Thanks.'' Harry says after me.

We walk out the shop as Ollivander retreats behind his counter. Hagrid beams at us through his tangled beard. People on the underground stare at us as we travel. It really didn't help when Hagrid kept pointing at perfectly normal things like parking meters and saying things like:

''Muggles and the things they think up!'' I blushed bright red and kept my head down.

Harry and Hagrid went and bought a burger each from a takeaway, whilst I purchased an expensive pink spotty suitcase. I bought some nice new t-shirts and trousers. I bought a proper bikini as well and Hagrid then met me at the underground and handed me a ticket.

''Platform nine and three quarters. Kathy, the minister of magic and Dumbledore have arranged for you to live somewhere else. They have told your guardians that you need to be moved to be protected. They were very sad and your going to live in another wizarding families house. Your things are there. I think they're the Weasley's. Your to visit your adapted parents every day. You have to go there tonight. You can find your own way back home you two! Bye!'' He grunted and left us. We caught the train back to Harry's. We strolled along Magnolia Crescent.


	3. The wizarding world is crazy!

''Uncle Vernon! Aunt Petunia! I have made a friend and invited her over. For an hour or two.'' Harry shouts as we step into the abnormally neat house. It's way too neat for my liking.

''What?! Your kind?!'' A sour posh voice came from the kitchen.

''What do you mean by his kind?'' I ask kindly. She walks out and gasps when she sees me.

''Aren't you the child that parents got murdered by that serial killer?''

''Yeah.'' I reply, looking sadly down. They looked like sour muggles. I took it she was Aunt Petunia. She hugged me and invited me into the living room and shouts Dudley. I take a sit and the man, who I take it to be Uncle Vernon, looks over at me from his newspaper. He grunt's hello and reads again. I left all my things outside with a invisible shield over everything. I have my handbag though. Dudley walks in and I nearly burst into giggles when I see him. He has blond hair, which looks like a wig, he's extremely fat, he has watery blue eyes and he grunts hello.

''Hello, I politely say, with only a faint smile on my face and I hold out my hand firmly to be shaken. He ignores it and looks down. I pull my arm to my side.

''I'm Dudley.'' He says.

''What's your full name dear?'' Aunt Petunia asks of me.

''I'm Katrina Lilith Cyrus, but I prefer the nickname Kathy. People call me hurricane, I hate it.'' I say, smiling. She laughs.

''Hurricane Katrina, New Orleans disaster? Yeah I've heard of that.'' She smiles and wonders into the kitchen. Dudley sits where I was sitting.

''I thought that was your seat Dudley?'' Harry asks, pointing to a chair by Uncle Vernon.

''I'm gonna sit here idiot.'' Dudley growls.

''Please may I have my seat back?'' I ask politely.

''She's probably a freak like you Harry? A very idiotic one like you too.''

''Shut up.'' I say. ''Please, what did I or Harry ever do to you?'' I ask. He punches me, I gasp in shock and he trips me up and wonders to the other side of the room. I clutch my broken nose, it bleeds onto my denim shorts and white owl top. My kneazle starts growling at the door and smashes through the window and starts attacking Dudley. I laugh quick and call off Dusk. He has a scratch across his face. A very small one. He starts wailing for his mummy. I snigger and Harry looks entertained.

''What are you smirking at boy?!'' Demands Petunia at Harry as she rushes in. ''Oh my little Duddykins! Who did this?!'' Dudley points at my now invisible animal at my feet.

She looks at me and screams.

''Blood! What happened?!''

''He punched me then tripped me up.'' I say and Petunia looks at me if I'm mad. I think episky and my nose fixes itself. I want the blood to clear up and I whisper ''Cleario.'' Petunia doesn't hear me. There is no sign of me being injured. She gasps. ''I can heal myself.'' I say an she points to the door. Harry hugs me and Petunia looks horrified. I beam at him

''Thank you for inviting me over.'' I say and smile and hug Petunia. She pats my back and I walk out, my kneazle appears again and purrs, hopping into my arms. I open the door and collect up my things. It's nearly dark. I step into a shadow and lean against the wall of the house. I wish I could be in the park where I was before. I think this and open my eyes. I blink and rub my eyes. I look around and gasp and step out a different shadow. I'm in the park that I wished to be in.

I prop my stuff by the swings and I see the same red haired twins on that bench conversing with each over.

''I say we plan a few pranks before we go to Hogwarts. Maybe those fireworks again?''

'' Maybe several pranks involving me?'' I laugh. They look back at me.

''How did you get here? We didn't see you pass or hear the really creaky gate open?'' Shouted the boy who I recognise as George. I tap my nose and jump off the swing. I stay in the air for longer than I should do, so I take the moment to do the splits in the air and land like a cat. They go wide eyed. I approach them.

''I don't actually know. I shadow walked. You are Fred and George Weasley right?'' I ask. They look at me weirdly.

''Oh yeah! You're the girl from yesterday.''

''Yeah, do you know what a muggle is. I need to test something.'' I say.

''Yeah, why? What is your name?''

''My full name or nickname?''

''Both.'' They say in sync. I sit down on the bench beside them, it's quite chilly.

''Here, borrow my jacket.'' I think the twin, who is George says. He takes it off and gives it to me.

''Thanks.'' I say gratefully. I pat my lap and my kneazle appears out of mid air by the swing and starts sniffing the twins, ready to attack.

''Their friends.'' I say. Dusk jumps on my lap and the two red haired boy's look at it with awe in their eyes. I laugh and ruffle dusks fur. ''Anyway I'm Katrina Lilith Cyrus, but please call me Kathy. Most people make fun of me because my name is also a name of a hurricane and I tend to set things on fire and am able to put them out. I can change the weather too.'' I say. They look at me.

''Cool.''

''Do you know what muggles are then. Because I asked you too, please reply and also I really need to urgently need to find out something.''

''Yeah, muggles are- their non-magic people.'' Fred whispered, putting an arm around me in a friendly way. I nod and hug them both.

''You two are wizards right.'' I say. They nod, looking alarmed. ''Didn't you get told, I'm the witch whose coming to live with you.''

''Oh wicked! We're gonna have so much fun! You're in Hogwarts first year right?'' They stand up and Dusk jumps onto my shoulder and curls up.

''Yep!'' I shout, laughing. They grin and take my hand as I stand up. I open up my hand and my bags come zooming to me. They widen their eyes. ''Yeah, I can do wandless magic, I won't have the trace on wandless magic, only when I do have a wand.'' I say. They look amazed.

''Keep still and I can shadow walk to our house.'' I say.

''Please can one of you take this bag?'' I ask. The bag's getting too heavy and I'm pretty strong.

''Yeah,'' I hand them the bag as they nod. George gasps.'' Merlin this bags heavy? Can I see what's in it?!'' He asks. I laugh.

''Nosy! But yeah, if you guys want.'' I say. They open it and their eyes widen.

''Whoa! This is even more money than we have in our vault! You have this much to spend and take out?!''

''Yeah, that's nothing to what's in my vault. I have the second biggest vault in Gringotts and my vault is filled and every time you open it coins cascade out. I need a bigger vault. Do you wanna know my balance?''

''Okay! Whoa!'' They exclaim. I laugh. And take out a strip of paper that magically tells you your balance in your vault in Gringotts.

''My balance is nine hundred and ninety eight thousand galleons, two hundred thousand sickles and seventy million knuts.''

''Whoa! That's a huge amount! I don't think I've ever heard anyone with that amount! You must be the richest witch or wizard in the world!''

I laugh. ''I know I was shocked when I saw my amount of gold. I look at the paper and the numbers are changing to a bigger number. Two hundred galleons in, comes up on the paper. I gasp.

''Someone's got another key to my vault. That must mean a relative.'' I say with tears in my eyes, they hug me. ''Let's shadow walk.'' I weep, smiling now. The tears dry up and I want to be at the Weasley household. I open my eyes and Fred, George and me are all standing outside a crocked, odd looking building, that looked as if it was held up by magic, mind you it probably was and I sighed.

''Sorry it's not much but yeah, this is our house; The Burrow.''

''I think it's awesome.'' I say, grinning from cheek to cheek.

''Wicked.''

''Oh! There you are you three! Hello Katrina dear!'' A kind looking short woman hurried out, hugging me. ''So you've got your supplies!''

''Uh huh.'' I say with a smile. ''Please call me Kathy. I prefer the shorter name.'' I say. She nods and Ginny rushes out.

''So your Katrina! Hey! We met yesterday in the park. I knew you being able to blow up bushes and leaves and stop the fire and watch them regrow wasn't normal!'' She laughs. I chuckle. Closing my eyes, I set some bushes on fire near the house and Mr Weasley comes out the house and shrieks in fear. I put the fire out and everybody applauds as the fire has no harm. My leopard thing jumps onto Ginny. She laughs and I warn dusk to care as she's a friend. An owl comes my way and I catch the letter as the owl turns around. I open it.

''You are to stay with the Weasley's. They do not know your true background. Only one two pureblood families do, The Malfoy's and The Blacks. It will be kept secret. I know you wish to know your origin's but for the time now, to keep you safe, you're a pureblood and not related to any living pureblood relation's. You may be related very distantly from the Slewyn background, this is to be verified. Please do not do anything absurd to look for your true family. It will reveal itself in time.

Albus Dumbledore. '' The letter rip's itself up and bursts into flames. Molly takes me in. I keep a fixed true smile on my face.

''Your room is to be shared with Ginny. Do anything you want to it. I'm not sure if your bed will fit in it.'' She says.

''Don't worry I'll see to it.'' I say, Ginny takes my hand and we run upstairs. I leave my stuff in the cosy kitchen. She opens the door.

''All your stuff is in the living room. It wouldn't fit in here.'' She says.

I wave my hand.

''Incresio!'' I say and Ginny gasps in delight as the room increases to ten times the original size. ''It will look the same on the outside.'' I say, smiling she hug's me. Now the room is huge, about the same size as a mansions Queen-size bedroom. ''Spells just come to me.'' I say.

''Your so going to be in Gryffindor!'' She laughs. I smile.

''I'm not sure, probably Hufflepuff the place for dim wit's.'' I mutter.

''Na, you're really clever. '' She laughs. An owl comes through the window. A speaking letter fly's through the window.

''GUESS WHAT! You'll Never! I never knew we were witches! Isn't it awesome! Turns out The Order Of The Phoenix murdered my evil parents. TOOTP were against the dark lord. My parents were all for him. I was put in an orphanage and Dumbledore made me live with another pureblood family. I get to live in a huge mansion! Dumbledore told me your background and promised me not to tell you! I knew blowing up speakers in the ballet studio wasn't normal! Anyway, I get to live with this family and they have a really gorgeous son. He's an only child as well! He's a real charmer, note the sarcasm. He's just a bully but he is so hot! My room is huge too! See you on Platform nine and three quarters! Love your best friend Shannon!'' The letter laughed and floated onto the floor. I grinned and started dancing around. Ginny looked surprised. I giggled girlishly.

''Oh yes!'' I shouted and slipped into the splits and burst into laughter.

''That looked painful.'' Ginny laughs as I fall. I shake my head.

''Not anymore!'' I laugh and give Ginny a hug. ''I need to go get my stuff.'' I say and run out the room, Ginny tailing me. I grab my bedframe. George Weasley helps and gasps when he sees the size of my room.

''That's huge! How did you do that?!''

''Don't know.'' I say and shrug my shoulders. I put up my bed and run downstairs to get my mattress. I make mine and Ginny's beds Queen-sized. My bed is a high bed. I increase the height of the ceiling. Ginny laughs. I wish for there to be another room attached to this room, and to not affect the house from the outside. That would be the wardrobe. I open my eyes and a door appears. I open it and a small room has hangers and rails and draws. I gasp. I did it! I'm amazing. Ginny smirks and gives me a hug.

''What colour do you want the room to be?'' I ask.

''Can you fade colours?'' She asks. I nod.'' Amazing, Let's paint this room a light blue and a colour of your choice?''

''That's a cool idea Ginny! How about light blue into a lilac colour?''

''Brilliant!''

''Just to warn you, all my furniture is black.''

''Goth.'' She smirks as a joke. I laugh back at her. We fall in heaps of laughter. I walk out the room with Ginny.

''Fred, George?'' I ask, I could hear bangs from inside.

They walk out and close the door behind them.

''Yeah Kathy?''

''Please could you help me and Ginny lift my furniture upstairs?''

''Yeah sure!'' They laugh. We walk down the steep staircase and we haul my stuff upstairs. It takes two hours and I'm terribly tired. Ginny falls asleep as soon as she hits her bed. I put on my pj's and leave my furniture scattered everywhere.

My first conclusion of the day is crap, birds must like me. I'm once again awoken by a pecking on me. I'm in that huge room that I made yesterday. The bird is a gorgeous tawny owl.

I pick up the letter and hurry down and Drag my chair from the other side of the room to my desk. I rummage through my bag's from yesterday and find my own self spelling quill and one out of ten pots of ink. I read the letter. It's from Shannon.

_Hey Kat!_

_Hey! Why haven't you replied? You're probably very busy. I've been told that you're staying in a dump at the Weasley's. Are they pureblood? Anyway what's your room like. Is it absolutely tiny? I have a unicorn hair wand. What type is your wand? I stay in a room next to that bully's. He is really hot though. I'm! rich! I've got like, the eightieth biggest vault in Gringotts and theirs tens of thousands there Please reply and answer all my questions. What type of abilities have you got? I'm really curious about you now. Sorry if I'm appearing really snobbish. I think this family is rubbing off on me! Love you Bestie! See you soon from Shaz! AKA Shannon Amelia Slewyn._

_PS: MY OWL IS CALLED HELLO! OSH! BEAT 'DAT! LOLZ GALORE! OSH! OSH! OSH! YEAH! _

I reply, holding my quill in my right hand. My writing so neat and posh it's ridiculous!

_Hey Shaz! _

_You're awesome. Love ya too Bestie! Yeah, I've been so busy. The Weasley's are so fun! I haven't had so much fun in my life! Apart from blowing up speakers and scaring all the ballerina's in the studio or seeing Ella run and complain to her best friend Charlene that I'm such a party pooper after I retort to her insults. Yeah, the Weasley's are Pureblood but I don't see why it matters too much. My room was miniature when I got to the Weasley's but then I wished for it to be bigger and it did! I can also do wandless magic. I have the most powerful wand in Olivanders wand shop! Yeah, so I and Ginny share a room, it's like the size of a mansion's Queen sized room. I created a walk in wardrobe! I have all my original furniture and I'm going to make some more! I need a bigger bookcase! Oh and ones just appeared. *Rolls eyes* and smirks cheekily at you. My wand is a triple core of unicorn hair, Dragon Heartstring and Phoenix feather. It's eleven and three quarters and its English Oak, unyielding. I'm rich too! The goblin opened my vault and galleons cascaded out! I have the second biggest vault in Gringotts. Someone mysterious is also putting galleons in my vault. Someone put two hundred in it earlier. My balance is ninety thousand and one hundred and twenty nine galleons, two hundred thousand sickles and seventy million knuts. Told you I'm rich!*Laughs*. I'm absurdly excited! I can shadow walk, do wandless magic and I'm very logical. And of course, as you know, very flexible. As I wrote earlier love you bestie. Friends forever! See you soon Kathy or Kat, AKA Katrina Lilith Cyrus- unknown surname; cover name. _

_PS: OSH! LOL! See Ya!_

Ginny stirs and wakes up. I screw the lid back on my ink and send the letter off with that tawny owl, who my bestie named Hello. I take off my ink and shove it all my might, my desk. I shove it at the end of my bed. It actually went to plan! Ginny smirks at me and I beam back. She laughs. I raise an eyebrow. She raises both. I raise both and widen my eyes, still smiling. Then I blink. She win's. We burst into laughter. I move my furniture around and it looks awesome. I look at Ginny and she claps and climbs out of bed. I make windows appear in random places and it looks even more awesome. There's loads of space for a whole wall of mirrors in an open plan mini ballet studio.

''I can teach you to dance. Also take out your clothes and put them in there.'' I say, pointing to the extra small room, which is a rather large wardrobe. She grins and then laughs and starts taking out her clothes and putting them in the small room. I run downstairs, sliding down the winding banister. Oh that is so much fun! I grab all my five boxes of clothes, too small and fitting and pull them upstairs into my wardrobe. I also wish the walls to turn blue and lilac faded and they look amazing. I rearrange my beanbag, sofa and make up station and hang up my three tutu's and my ballet shoes on a hook by the mini open plan ballet studio, bedroom. I fix up my television and increase its size and it's now a cinema sized screen. Ginny gasps when she sees it. I arrange the cushions on my sofa and we are done! It looks absolutely fabulous!

''I also have some nice clothes that you will love!'' I say. She's stunned. To be honest, I'm stunned myself. I pull out a small stone in my pocket. My wishing stone is amazing. Ginny walks into the wardrobe and laughs

when I wave on a light and wish for a window. The window appears. I smirk. I take out seven t-shirts, three skirts, five dresses, four jumpers and seven pairs of trousers. I also pick up five pairs of shorts. ''All of these are too small, would you like them?'' I ask, looking at her baggy joggy bottoms and her large colour faded t-shirt.

''That would be amazing!'' Cry's Ginny in delight. ''I've never had so many clothes In my life! Thanks!''

''My pleasure!'' I cry and she examines a pale pink floaty spaghetti strap dress, which has thin belt loops and a black belt. She tries it on and although it clashes very slightly with Ginny's vibrant red hair it looks good. She tries on a pair of waist high denim shorts and a yellow part lace crop top. It used to be one of my favourite's and only suits slim people. Ginny looks amazing in it- she looks like she's about twelve or thirteen like I do but oh well. I give her a pair of yellow sunglasses to complete the look. I dress in a pair of black denim high waist shorts and I wear cool no sleeved neon blue top complete the look. I and Ginny also wear some skin coloured tights. She's more tanned than me, I have the lightest shade possible. I also wear my favourite open toe blue wedges. I wear my blue sunglasses. This shape is in muggle trend at the moment and looks awesome. My stomach shoes slightly but I'm very slim so that's cool. We look awesome together. I lend Ginny a pair of yellow open toe wedges. We walked out and I handed Ginny a small pot of mascara. I have such a grown up and sophisticated sense of fashion for my age it's amazing.

''What is it?'' She asks.

''Mascara.'' I say. She smiles.

''Keep your eyes open and let me apply it, but wash it off before you go to bed otherwise you'll have panda eyes.'' I say, she laughs.

''Sounds like one of Fred and George's practical jokes.'' She grins.

''Good point, but honestly. It makes your eyes look bigger and your eye lashes bigger. Your eyes are an amazing chocolate brown.'' I say.

''Thanks, your eyes change, yesterday they were a hazel, they are a bright green today.'' She says. I smile.

''Yeah they change. Don't know why.'' I smirk. She laughs back. Ginny's so awesome. She lets me comb her hair into a high ponytail and I do mine like that too, only I have a side fringe to comb. I brush it and its so puffy today. My fringe stay's in place without having to use hairspray. Although I'm a small height for a muggle my age, I'm quite tall for a witch. I twirl my ponytail subconsciously with my long lean fingers.

''Should we go downstairs Ginny?'' I ask and as we are about to open the door Ron opens it. Followed by Fred, George and Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley walks upstairs too.

''You two look fabulous! Where did you, Ginny, get that outfit? It looks very expensive!''

''Oh! It used to be Kathy's; it's too small for her. '' Fred and George walk in.

''Whoa! How the Merlin did you make this; we were outside and we saw no difference?'' Fred gasped. George was stunned.

''It was all Kathy's doing. I helped her chose the colour theme but she did the rest.''

''What's that thing on the wall?'' Asked George. The whole family walk in and looks puzzled.

''Oh that! It's a television. You can watch programs on it; usually their about and eighth of the size. I increased the size so that it's like a muggle cinema. Only I forgot the speakers. You can watch pictures move and hear them talk.

''Pictures do move though!'' Shouts Arthur. I smile.

''Really?!'' I cry. ''They're still in the muggle world.'' I say and wish for a ballet poster to appear on the wall. She stay's still, glazed and beautiful. It's off swan-lake. I switch on the television and conjure speakers in all corners of the room. I put on a video of me doing ballet. I pause it.

''Is that what all muggles do?'' Asks Molly, puzzled.

''Oh no, it's only certain people. I've improved since then.'' I say. I quickly do a dance from swan lake. I finish in th split's. Ginny tries and is about one foot off the floor.

''It hurts, for beginners.'' I say and do a range of gymnastics. Ginny can't do any. Molly laughs and everyone claps. Ginny hurries up and hug's me. I hug her back. I switch off the television. ''You can watch anything.'' I say, gaining the family's intent attention.

Shannon's owl comes soaring in and the family look curious as the letter speaks. It reads out our previous letters to each over.

'_'GUESS WHAT! You'll Never! I never knew we were witches! Isn't it awesome! Turns out The Order Of The Phoenix murdered my evil parents. TOOTP were against the dark lord. My parents were all for him. I was put in an orphanage and Dumbledore made me live with another pureblood family. I get to live in a huge mansion! Dumbledore told me your background and promised me not to tell you! I knew blowing up speakers in the ballet studio wasn't normal! Anyway, I get to live with this family and they have a really gorgeous son. He's an only child as well! He's a real charmer, note the sarcasm. He's just a bully but he is so hot! My room is huge too! See you on Platform nine and three quarters! Love your best friend Shannon!_

_Hey Kat!_

_Hey! Why haven't you replied? You're probably very busy. I've been told that you're staying in a dump at the Weasley's. Are they pureblood? Anyway what's your room like. Is it absolutely tiny? I have a unicorn hair wand. What type is your wand? I stay in a room next to that bully's. He is really hot though. I'm! rich! I've got like, the eightieth biggest vault in Gringotts and theirs tens of thousands there Please reply and answer all my questions. What type of abilities have you got? I'm really curious about you now. Sorry if I'm appearing really snobbish. I think this family is rubbing off on me! Love you Bestie! See you soon from Shaz! AKA Shannon Amelia Slewyn._

_PS: MY OWL IS CALLED HELLO! OSH! BEAT 'DAT! LOLZ GALORE! OSH! OSH! OSH! YEAH! _

_Hey Shaz! _

_You're awesome. Love ya too Bestie! Yeah, I've been so busy. The Weasley's are so fun! I haven't had so much fun in my life! Apart from blowing up speakers and scaring all the ballerina's in the studio or seeing Ella run and complain to her best friend Charlene that I'm such a party pooper after I retort to her insults. Yeah, the Weasley's are Pureblood but I don't see why it matters too much. My room was miniature when I got to the Weasley's but then I wished for it to be bigger and it did! I can also do wandless magic. I have the most powerful wand in Olivanders wand shop! Yeah, so I and Ginny share a room, it's like the size of a mansion's Queen sized room. I created a walk in wardrobe! I have all my original furniture and I'm going to make some more! I need a bigger bookcase! Oh and ones just appeared. *Rolls eyes* and smirks cheekily at you. My wand is a triple core of unicorn hair, Dragon Heartstring and Phoenix feather. It's eleven and three quarters and its English Oak, unyielding. I'm rich too! The goblin opened my vault and galleons cascaded out! I have the second biggest vault in Gringotts. Someone mysterious is also putting galleons in my vault. Someone put two hundred in it earlier. My balance is ninety thousand and one hundred and twenty nine galleons, two hundred thousand sickles and seventy million knuts. Told you I'm rich!*Laughs*. I'm absurdly excited! I can shadow walk, do wandless magic and I'm very logical. And of course, as you know, very flexible. As I wrote earlier love you bestie. Friends forever! See you soon Kathy or Kat, AKA Katrina Lilith Cyrus- unknown surname; cover name. _

_PS: OSH! LOL! See Ya!_

_Hey Hurricane!_

_I know you don't like that nickname but I've just been teasing that bully who sleeps next door. You are amazing! I found out where I'm staying and living with! I just can't remember the name! They're really awesome! Did I mention that?! You are so powerful! You're vault that's just wow! I found out that the family have the biggest vault in Gringotts but you are easily as rich as them, or us should I say. I love blowing up speakers! You are amazing at magic! Plus you're wand is epic! Did you know that is a very powerful wand wood? I have to laugh. Mr Ollivander told me to stay faithful to the light did he tell you? My wands a dragon heartstring 11 ¾ and its rosewood. Super rare! Yours is rarer though! Come over to my house; Narcissa has allowed you to come over to visit me. She's heard your owl. You have such a loud voice! God Kat! Love you come over at eleven, hope to see you in person from Shannon! Plus meet me in that field that we accidently found ourselves in the other day! ''_

The letter floated onto my desk and the owl sat near me. My leopard woke up and jumped near the owl, stretched and lay on my lap. Silence took hold.

''Please can I then? ''I ask. Molly bursts into laughter. Then the whole family.

''We hear your whole conversation and you ask if you can go over?'' Ron chortled.

''She's gonna be a super not innocent pranker! So Gryffindor!'' The twin's smirked and high fived each over.

''Yes certainly dear, of course you can, but I warn you. Tread carefully. Oh yeah and when you go to Hogwarts, please do not be absorbed by their ridiculous pranks!''

''Yes Mrs Weasley. Thank you!'' I say and hug her.

''Feel free to call us Molly and Arthur.'' Molly smiled kindly. ''Oh yes and congratulations on a beautiful piece of magic. So wonderful!''

''Thank you Molly, Arthur. '' I say. They all walk out mine and Ginny's awesome magicked up room. I slip on a black denim jacket with rolled up sleeves. I do the buttons up and I look pretty cool. I put in some blue rose earring's and I take a slice of toast when I get downstairs, which Molly offers me. I blush and smirk as the twin's cat call and wolf whistle. I must be as red as strawberry by now.

''Thank you for making me look like a red tomato!'' I say to them. They laugh.

''You look good.'' Ron comments, I laugh.

''Thanks.'' I say.

''Ginny looks so grown up!'' Molly sighs. ''So do you!'' She laughs gesturing to the only two girls apart from Molly herself, in the house.

''Be back at six.'' Arthur smiles kindly at me.

''I'll be back at six, after all it is only eleven.'' I say. Dusk, my leopard jumps on me from nowhere. I hold her and set off.

''Bye!'' I shout to everyone as I shadow walk to the field in the middle of nowhere than I and Shannon somehow found ourselves in one day when she blew up the speakers in ballet again. Shannon wait's, leaning against a huge oak tree.

''Use this. We're flying.'' She smirks, handing me a nimbus 2001. ''Knew you'd come!''

I laugh. ''I wouldn't miss this for the world. ''She hugs me.

''I've missed you so much! I know so much about you, yet you can't be told! What a cute thing!'' She laughs.

''Right, do you know how to fly?''

''No.'' I say.

''Sit on the end and grip it like this.'' She says.'' I do it a different way to my new family. I'm so forgetful; I can never remember their names! All I can remember is Narcissa and Lucius. My guardians names.''

''Right, correct. Now sit on it and hope for it to go up like so.'' She says. No muggles would be able to see us because of where we are. She rises, wobbling slightly. I want to go up and I rise effortlessly and circle a little bit. ''You're a natural! Let's go! Follow me!'' She shouts and I follow her to a huge white mansion, also in the middle of nowhere, my leopard clings to me for dear life. It's a cool breezy summer's day, and it ruffles Dusk's fur but it's rather chilly, like the usual British weather. We travel very far and an hour later I stumble off the broom, feeling rather dizzy. The huge wooden doors open. I hold onto Dusk.

''Narcissa, Lucius, this is my best friend Katrina Lilith Cyrus, who prefers to be known as Kathy only. But she really doesn't mind being called Katrina in most cases.'' Shannon announces. It's funny because you can immediately tell that Shannon isn't related to the family. They all have white blonde hair and grey eyes. I'm assuming their child does too. Shannon has very long and thick dark brown hair and huge blue eyes. She's very pale too, as is her new family. She used to live in an orphanage so this huge mansion is a bit different to the orphanage she's used to. She's taken to the luxuries though; her skin looks amazing and she looks very refreshed and her clothes are all very expensive brands. They allow us entry.

''friends.'' I whisper to Dusk and she snuffles into me further.

''Welcome to our house; I assume Miss Slewyn has told you about our huge house and our family name?''

''Uh no.'' I smirk, she looks at me with a smirk on her face.

''I remember now.'' She mutters under her breath and I shot her a dirty look and try contain my laugh. Too bad. We burst into laughter, clutching our sides. We stop laughing and Lucius clears his throat.

''We are the Malfoy's. I'm Lucius Malfoy, and my wife Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black.''

''Hello Mr and Mrs Malfoy.'' I smile bowing my head once. I look up at them.

''Shannon dear, you can do what you wish.'' Narcissa smiles warmly. Shannon pulls me up many stairs and I'm used to stairs and I don't get out of breath.

''Oi Malfoy! Fancy a game of Quidditch?! You against me and Kathy!'' She calls, as she opens her door. I gasp and nearly faint. A huge room about the size of I and Ginny's room awaits us.

''Who's Kathy?'' Sneers an irritating arrogant voice.

''Bet you he's gonna say some dirty Mudblood I expect. Or maybe even a squib.'' Shannon whispers.

''My best friend!'' Shannon calls back. Twirling her hair around her fingers.

''Probably a Hufflepuff duffer or a typical Gryffindor. A tragic hero. Actually probably some dirty Mudblood or maybe even a squib.'' He shouts from his room next door. We burst into raucous giggles. She shakes her head.

''Never mind. So are there any wizards in the Weasley house hold?''

''Yep three.''

''Any hot boy's?''

''Go away.'' I state. She laughs.

''Any fancy you, cat calling? Wolf whistling?''

I blush. ''Yeah, from the red haired Weasley twins. They're really kind and hilarious. They're only my friends though.'' I say.

''If they wolf whistle or cat call then they clearly think your pretty. You're much prettier than me.''

''No I'm not!''

''Have you taken a look in the mirror recently? Thin, acrobatic, flexible, really pretty eyes. Long eyelashes, perfect figure and a normal height! Your perfect!''

I laugh. ''Really?! Let's do some dancing, maybe modern?'' I say and the room stretches to reveal a stunning dance floor. I laugh and Shannon passes out a black modern dance leotard with a sparkly top half with long sleeves and a pair of black jazz shoes. I slide them on in her un-suite and she sits on her bed wearing a turquoise version. I suit black.

''You look awesome!'' She exclaims I put my hands up.

''Do I?'' I ask.

''Uh huh!'' She laughs. She looks great too.

''You look cool too!'' I cry.

''What's happening in there?'' A voice shouts. I put some music on. I put the muffilato charm on the room. We start doing our dance routine. Stag leap, flick leap, normal leap, fall into the splits, teddy bear roll Kick up with right leg and splits on over leg. Jump up, pike, box splits lean forward and roll forward. The dance is so cool! I love it. It's to a series of mixes. It then turns into cheerleading. Jumps, then backwards walkover, forwards walkover, crab with straight legs and then the scorpion. Then the needle (That hurt) It then turned to ballet, double pirouettes and then arabesque on demi pointe. I then did a forwards walk over from there and accidently landed in the splits. The muffilato charm hadn't worked properly. I saw a blonde boy with scruffy hair looking through. He slammed the door before I could properly see him.

''Shame you Mudbloods are so pretty. Waste of blood though. You shouldn't exist.'' He says. I have to retort.

''Shame your face is so ugly and your heart so weak, a waste of magical blood.'' I spit back. Shannon high fives me. The next song comes on; how we do. I put the muffilato charm on our corridor. Malfoy can hear the music I smirk and we just randomly dance. Oh yes! He starts complaining and walks in. I laugh as he watches me do a walkover.

''Get the Merlin out.'' I say, trying to be polite. He turns around and slams the door behind him. I phew. I carry on dancing with Shannon. We are on a roll! Oh yeah! And the song ends. Oh. I was enjoying that. I switch the music off and we changed.

''That was so fun!'' I laugh. She agrees I give the leotard back to her. She smiles back at me.

''Quidditch?''

''Yeah, me VS you!'' I laugh.

''How about invite Malfoy to play, he's really good!''

''Yeah but he's a bully. You can't invite him to play anyway; there would be odd numbers.'' I giggle.

''Yeah but so what.''

''Final word Shannon, no.''

''Fine.'' then she giggles, I laugh and she passes me a broom.

''Should we practise the different positions?'' I ask. I stayed up last night reading up on Quidditch.

''Okay! I tags beater first!''

''Okay, then I can practise seeker!'' I laugh. She agrees. ''Yeah! You'd be good for seeker.''

''Thanks!'' I say. We pick up the Quidditch set and our brooms and she opens the window and zooms out, I laugh and follow her. We whiz around to the back of the house. We end up at a small Quidditch pitch and she opens the case. The snitch flutters out and I give it a head start. The Bludgers throw themselves out the case and Shannon grabs a bat. We close the case.

''Three, two, one. Go!'' I shout and look around for the snitch. I can't see anything as it starts to get more windy, Shannon thwacks the Bludgers hard and she's doing her job magnificently. I laugh and glance the snitch. I speed upwards and follow it down and plunge fifty foot. I pull up six foot of the ground and fly higher still chasing the snitch. I reach out and snatch my arm back as one of the two Bludgers nearly gets my arm. I lean forwards and grab the snitch! I would've won the game! I'm so awesome at this. Lol. Something that I'm good at! She Bludgers pelt towards the case and speed towards ground and drop my broom to open the case. They zoom in the snitch is magically replaced. I can actually legally keep this snitch. The end of the day soon comes and I sigh when the time gets to four.

''I better go Shannon.'' I say, looking forward to dinner, I've skipped lunch! Shannon just has an extra-large breakfast. I only had a piece of toast!

''Yeah, you better, Malfoy's gonna be a pain, he's gonna be teasing me all evening about it.''

''It's okay, remember me, think of what I would say and use one of my witting comebacks.'' I snigger. She bursts into laughter. She hugs me.

''See ya.''

''Bye!'' I say and shadow walk back to the Weasley's warm comfortable home. The mansion, that my best friend now lives in, had a strange atmosphere; I really didn't like it. I had a strange feeling that my best friend was going to get into some deep trouble.


	4. The Weasley's house is awesome!

I lay on a sofa downstairs reading Hogwarts: a history. It was extremely fascinating and Ron kept asking me questions about Hogwarts because he couldn't be bothered to read it himself.

''I believe you haven't met me.'' Yet another red haired boy walked down the spiral staircase.

''I don't believe I have.'' I say, smiling and holding out my hand. He shook it politely.

''My names Percy Weasley, yours is?''

''Katrina Lilith Cyrus, but just call me Kathy; Katrina's too long.''

''Hello Kathy, pleased to meet you.''

I smirk evilly at the twins behind the door; they ran up to his room. I had to keep Percy occupied, unfortunately, whilst the twin's pranked his room. The prank involved several water balloons, a very soaking and angry Percy plus a few of his furniture pieces being blown up by me. I would then stop and everything would go silent. Then Fred, George and me, would be in their room, pretending to chat about the houses at Hogwarts.

''Any questions you want answered about Hogwarts?''

''What house do you reckon I'll be sorted into?'' I snigger, holding the book in my other hand and I see something about a chamber of secrets. I cackle evilly, dropping the book and raising my hands above my head in what I hoped would be a funny position. Percy just stood there looking rather confounded and I gestured for him to carry on and I stopped. There was too much noise in his room so I had to do something to distract him! Ginny burst into tears of laughter and started laughing my head off too.

''Probably Gryffindor I expect. ''

''Your too evil to be in Hufflepuff, not clever enough or logical or boring enough to be in Ravenclaw, not evil or sly- well you maybe sly but your not evil and your amazing enough to be in Gryffindor! Ravenclaw prides on beauty but not all on beauty; you'd be in Ravenclaw if it was all looks.'' Ginny smiles widely.

''How I'm pretty, I do not understand but thank you anyway.'' I laugh. She smiles at me and murmurs you are. She nods. That is the cue to be in the bedroom, talking to Fred and George.

''Nice meeting you Percy but I really need to talk to Fred and George. I'm missing their company.'' I smirk and run up the staircase.

I hear Ginny. ''Percy, Someone from Hogwarts has owled you! It's urgent; the owls in your bedroom!''

''Yes Ginny I will go upstairs, I have a feeling something suspicious has happened.''

Ginny muffles a giggle and overtakes Percy as she bolts into Fred and George's room. We slam the door and jump on a random bed each. Ron's in there too.

''Hey Fred! I'm going to be sorted into Gryffindor!''

''Hell yeah!'' He shouts back, we all laugh.

'' Well I think she's perfect for Gryffindor so who votes Gryffindor?!'' Ginny shouts.

Everyone put's their hands up and we all bounce on the bed to a random song I put on.

''What the Merlin is that music?!'' Percy shouts. ''Oh Merlin Arrrrrrg! Why is there a water balloon in my room, it's just about to burst?!'' I then remembered about my archery set that I got for my birthday. I'm great at archery.

I run into my bedroom with Ginny.

''What are we doing?!''

''Getting my archery set.'' I say.

''We have to pack it tonight for your going to Hogwarts tomorrow!''

''Yeah, I only need it quick!'' I say,'' Oh yeah!'' I cry as I find it in a random storage box. The room is a total tip. Oh well, I don't mind. At least this carpet is self-hovering; I can't hoover very well. I grab my bow and sack of arrows. I sling the sack over my shoulder and hold my bow and put on my special glove that I have to wear. I open Percy's door quietly. He's on his bed and the water balloon is poised above him. I pull out an arrow and position it correctly on the bow. I pull the string back. I aim and let go.

BANG!

''ARRRRRRRGGG! WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE MUM KNOWS!'' He shouts bright red and soaking wet. I slam his door and run into Fred and George's bedroom, hiding my bow and sack of arrows under a bed. We all sit conversing casually, a certain fuming teenager called Percy storms in.

''Who on earth would want to do this to me?!'' He shouts, dripping with ice cold water, like I'm dripping with sarcasm on the edge of my tongue. Not. I mean he wasn't that soaked, well maybe a little bit. Well absolutely drenched but so what?! Everyone loves water- don't they?

Ginny, Fred and George raise their hands. I wait a moment.

''Definitely me! They told me how fun it would be to prank you and here's the obvious evidence! It worked!'' I laugh, as loud as I can, raising both hands, jumping up and standing on the bed. Then Ron jumps on the bed.

''It t'was us Dear prefect Percy! '' Ron laughed, in a posh accent. Everyone started chortling with laughter. Percy had such a posh accent when reading or instructing, it was funny.

''Whoever agrees follow her example!'' Fred shouts, following my example like he said.

''I need to go and do something!'' I say, jumping down from the bed. I run into Percy's room and look hard at several furniture pieces. The fire won't affect them. They all burst into my special flames. I dive under his desk and hope to Merlin, that he doesn't spot me. He storms in.

''THIS IS NOT FUNNY! FRED! GEORGE! I HOPE THIS IS NOT REAL FIRE!'' I stop the flames and cross my fingers. ''IT IS! IT EVEN HASN'T AFFECTED THE FURNITURE! MUM! FRED, GEORGE AND THEIR NEW LITTLE FIRST YEAR FRIEND HAVE PRANKED ME AGAIN!'' He shouted. I make a water balloon creep over him again. I quickly hold out my hand for my bow and arrows. He doesn't notice them. I quickly aim and arrow over his head and burst the balloon again. More balloons come in. I set fire to his furniture again. He's having a huge shouting fit at Fred and George. He hasn't noticed that I've disappeared.

''PUT THE FIRE OUT AGAIN!'' He shouts.

''Okay!'' I shout and pop all of the balloons with the arrows. He spots me and looks at me daggers. I catch every arrow as they fall and run out. I quickly wish Fred and George's room to be locked. Percy bangs on the door. We're in tears of laughter. I wish his whole room and himself to dry out in ten seconds so it looks like we're innocent.

''Percy dear, your rooms fine, nothings been pranked!'' Molly shouts. ''Fred! George! I need a word with you!''

Fred and George drag their feet and I come, Ginny follows me.

''Girls, your fine! It's them!''

''Molly I did most of the pranking.'' I admit. She looks at me.

''That's very irresponsible but FRED AND GEORGE shouldn't be teaching you!''

''We actually didn't! She has a mind like ours on her own!'' They laugh. She lets us go back upstairs. Mee and Ginny run into our room and I bounce onto my sofa.

''I seriously need to pack; I haven't even started. All of my bags from Diagon Alley are over there.'' I say.

''Yeah, I'll help!''

''Okay!'' I say. Tomorrow I'm going to wear a navy blue dress with ivory coloured birds on. I love it! It has an elastic waistband and it's a little baggy but I love it! I'm also going to wear my second pair of skin coloured tights and a navy blue cardigan. To complete my outfit I'm, of course, going to wear my blue denim wedges. What?! I love 'em. I put out this outfit on my sofa and I pull my biggest pink spotty trunk over and section of underwear, school uniform, quills, pencil case ( or do you have to call them quill cases?), muggle clothes and hats and gloves and scarfs all in one section. I gather all of this stuff and fold them neatly.

''Your adopted family has given us a package, it contains a letter and some sweets and extra's. ''Molly Weasley says, walking into our room, looking like she's nearly fainting.'' Oh I keep forgetting how stunning you've made this room. Your such a treasure! Gryffindor you're sure to be in! Of course I don't mind where you get into, as long as it's not Slytherin. I doubt you'll get into their house; your Muggleborn aren't you?''

''No.'' I smile.

''What type, do you know?''

''Yeah, pureblood.'' I say, she smiles and hugs me.

''Gorgeous. I wouldn't care anyway but you'll fit in with the family more! Anyway, this is your package! It has muggle money in, but you can change it at Gringotts or any money exchange. I doubt you need money anyway.''

''Thanks.'' I giggle. She hands me a large box with an envelope attached. Molly can hardly hold the box it's that big. Ginny helps me carry it over to my trunk.

She walks out ( Molly).

''Read it out!'' Ginny laughs, hugging me and curling up close on the sofa. She's become like a sister, a less annoying version of Abbe. I do miss them though.

''Okay,'' I laugh ''_Dear_ _Kathy,_

_Good luck in your new place and school. I hope that you're having a nice time at your new house; I and Thomas are hoping that you behave yourself. Please try to get rid of that habit of blowing up things. You won't have any friends. Abbe and Kean are hoping to see you soon, are you going to a public school, boarding school or private school? Please let us know. As you are amazing, we have bought you some more clothes. We bought you an adventure kit; we know how much you love exploring! Anyway, see what you think. We will send weekly packages of books, sweets and supplies and things like this every week so they can send in to your boarding school. That's what you normally do according to a man who came to visit us one day. Clothes will only be sent monthly; we know how fast you grow. I hope you like these gifts. Kean and Abbey gave you something each as well. _

_Loving and missing you,_

_Ellen and Thomas Tower. ''_

''How sweet! Open it!'' Ginny cries.

I open the lid of the box and it reveals another box and loads of clothes. They're all so beautiful.

''Beautiful!'' Shouts Ginny. Making a large exploding gesture with her arms and I laugh.

''We're so gonna make a trio with me you and Shannon when we get to school!'' I laugh.

''Oh yeah! Merlin oh yeah!'' She shouts. I laugh. I pull out an ipod.

''I've always wanted one of these!'' I say.

''What is it?'' Ginny asks.

''It plays music!'' and I press play. My favourite playlist comes on. It's by EstrellaNightcore and has three hundred and forty seven songs on it! Of course all the songs are nightcore. I put on nightcore oath by Cher Lloyd. I love this song. Me and Ginny are just casually dancing along and Fred and George burst in.

''Where's that music coming from?!''

''My new IPod fifth generation! Oh yeah!'' I shout. I dance to the songs and we end up in laughter. I pull out the other small box and slit open the top with a pair of scissors. A long thing of rope is in there, with a exploration playsuit layering the bottom. Inside is a metal detector. I laugh. There's also Carrabin's, so you can tie the ropes and attach a permanent metal hook to the tree or rock and then you can climb it with a harness on. I find the harness and my face is alight with happiness. Wow!

''I LOVE IT!'' I shout; Fred, George and Ginny look at me like I'm mad and Ron walks in.

''And those are?''

''Equipment so I can climb huge trees and rocks without being worried that I'll fall!'' I shout. There's a crash helmet as well. There's also five return for a year tickets to my favourite waterpark! This is awesome! Wicked.

''Water park tickets!'' I shout and the reaction I hope for doesn't come. ''Don't tell me you don't know what a water park is?'' I say.

''Nope. We're wizards.'' Fred says. Ginny gives Fred a look of death. If looks could kill. ''And a witch.'' Then I give him another look. ''And two witches.'' He smirks. We burst into laughter.

''Waterparks are these huge pools of water with slides going into them! There called water fumes and their huge at this place! You'd have to be so brave to go down the four and a half story drop. It's a slide that's nearly vertical and about three times the height of this house. And this is a tall house.'' I say. They look at me with thrill in their eyes. ''I know it's awesome!''

''You're talking!'' George laughed, his eyes wide open.

''Arrrrrrg! Spi-spi-''' Ron stuttered, backing up.

''SPIDER?! WHERE THE MERLIN? NOOO!'' I screamed. There was a spider right behind me. I ran to the other side of the room. Ginny laughed.

''Incendio!'' I cried, the spell just came to me. The spider came into dust. The fire stopped. There was nothing left of the spider. I sat back down. Ron looked traumatized. I breathed a sigh of relief. ''My only fear.'' I say. Everyone laughs.

''That's Ronnikin's only fear as well!'' Fred teased.

''Shut up.'' Ron snapped. I couldn't blame him. I placed the tickets aside. I packed my new three pairs of denim high waist shorts in different colours. I slid in my archery set as well. I took out my books and packed them in my medium case. I took the quills and ink plus parchment of my large case and placed them in a box in my medium case.

''Whoa! You must have spent a fortune! I mean you can't be rich! You're not even pureblood!'' Ron gasped as I took out the most expensive quill you could buy.

''Dear Ronnikin's,'' I teased.'' You have lot's to learn 'bout me. You see I am a pureblood witch. I'm not allowed to know my own background for my protection. I am rich. I have the second biggest vault in Gringotts and my balance isninety thousand and one hundred and twenty nine galleons, two hundred thousand sickles and seventy million knuts. So yeah, I'm kinda rich.''

''That's a huge balance.'' Ron says and pretends to pass out. Everyone laughs as he dusts himself off. He walks off I give him a ug.

''Sorry.'' I say and he walks off. Never mind; he'll come around.

''Just remember our fabulous prank. You should help us claim it! You need some fun credit!'' I shout. Laughing. He laughs from his bedroom and I put my head back in my bedroom, satisfied. I finish packing my trunk and it's time for tea.

Did I mention how amazing Molly is at cooking? Today is chicken and ham pie with gravy. It was served with green beans, or squeaky green beans as my adopted mother calls them, baby carrots and mashed potato. Oh yeah! My fave! Osh! Beat that! Sorry I had to say osh, it's my phrase; Just like ULTIMATE! Oh yeah! Sorry again.

''ULTIMATE OSH! MY FAVE!'' I shout as I walk into the kitchen with a smug look on my face. Everyone laughs. ''Thanks Molly! I'm kinda so excited! Hogwarts tomorrow! I WILL get sorted in Gryffindor! The best house! At least I think I'll get sorted there.''

''You will, don't worry!'' Calls Fred and George as they walk into the kitchen and I scoop a large piece of pie onto my plate. That meal was delicious. I think once I finish my final mouthful.

''That was amazing Molly, thank you again!'' I laugh. Everyone just gulped it down. Ron is so not polite at eating, it's amazing- see what I did there?! I must admit, I'm polite, un like Ron. I smirk. We all get down from the table and me and Ginny run upstairs and climb into our pj's. I grab Quidditch through the ages, which I left out yesterday to read, and walk downstairs, I'm all good in a panda wanzee. I'm so taking this to Hogwarts! I plug in my headphones and relax. Fred and George are upstairs making explosions, probably making a joke shop range. Actually that's probably what they're doing. That's awesome! Ginny is going to bed; we had a very late tea at nine at night. It took half an hour to eat so she's probably asleep now and I'm reading for half an hour. The bangs stop and Fred and George walk downstairs in pj's. Mrs Weasley is reading a magazine called witch weekly, Mr Weasley is reading a newspaper, which is called- I look at the cover- The daily prophet, Ron is sleeping on another couch and Percy is probably reading up on the most boring book like prefect who gained power. He's been going on about being a prefect all summer! He's soooooo boring! I casually listen to Here's to never growing up nightcore by Avril Lavigine.

''We can hear it.'' Fred and George say together. I can't hear them. I laugh at some of the rules of Quidditch. They take my headphones off. ''Hot chocolate, whipped cream, marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles. ''

''Oh yum! Thanks Mrs Weasley!'' I laugh, she hands me a soft piece of paradise drink. I drink it all in a matter of minutes. I wonder into the kitchen and put my cup on the surface sleepily.

''There's an ingredient that will help you get to sleep.'' She smiles and walks with me up to bed. I put my head phones and IPod on my sofa carefully and hug Molly and she walks out the room and I fall into a deep sleep.


	5. Wow! A scarlet steam engine!

My alarm blares out through the house at eight in the morning.

''TURN IT OFF!'' Shouts Dear ickle bitty Ronnikin's from a few doors away from my bedroom. Ginny's already awake, she's looking at my laptop.

''NO!'' I shout and start dancing to my alarm, which is also nightcore of never grow up! Yet another owl flies through, mine and Ginny's window, yet I do not recognise it.

The letter speaks aloud. I knew the mysterious voice.

''Dear Miss Cyrus,

I was pacing around my shop the other day and I checked the shelf on which your wand was upon. It appears that you may be an elemental. You may be able to control fire, water, ice, earth and wind. This will explain why you can control the weather. Try it out at Hogwarts. The label explains the decoration and the fabulous casing. I would advise taking ancient runes in second year. We can expect amazing things from you and Mr Potter. The wand which chose you, which also happened to have a triple core and vine decoration, which represents medieval time, happens to be the wand which Merlin was to have believed used. Take great care of it.

Mr Ollivander. '' The letter floated to the floor and I put it on top of my clothes and wand.

''Whoa.'' Ginny said, looking at me with her jaw dropped to the floor. My mouth was open really wide. Fred walked in.

''Are you two catching fly's or something?''

''I need to show you something!'' I say, smiling, grinning, squealing and jumping up and down. ''Even muggles know about Merlin; television programs about a mysterious wizard called Merlin!''

''What's this got to do with Merlin?''

''Everything.'' I say as I go over to my clothes and pick up the letter and give it to him. ''Please don't tell anyone, I want to keep this a secret ish.''

''Okay.'' He says and starts reading. His face is a mirror image of mine and Ginny's faces. ''This is amazing. Merlin was to have believed to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Most people think Gryffindor but I think Ravenclaw should have some pride and credit. So I reckon Merlin was in Ravenclaw. Let's see your wand?''

''Okay,'' I say, frowning and take it out of the amazingly elaborate casing. I hold it carefully and lightly at pass it over to Fred.

''Whoa. This really is Merlin's wand; I can feel the power.'' He smiles and examines it, passing it back over to me. I beam at him and place back in its casing.

''I need to dress if you don't mind.'' I say. He walks out beaming at me. Ginny squeals and hug's me. My alarm starts again and this time we sing along. I switch it off and go have a shower, feeling the warm water slip smoothly over my skin. Using my hands I make a river shaped flow of water from the shower form and I throw my hands in the direction of the wall and it hit's it. I gasp and get out the shower.

''Ginny, I'm and elemental. I can control water. I tried in the shower. I gasp as I walk out the bathroom in my towel. We both pull curtains around ourselves and get changed. We both open and walk out our mini dressing rooms at the same time.

''That's amazing; you're amazing. How a witch can be so powerful, I do not know. '' Ginny says.

''Well you'll be amazing too, I can assure you. If you want, when I know some cool spells, I can give you a head start on your education?''

'''Yes please! Can I call you sis?''

''If you want?'' I shrug my shoulders. She squeals and hugs me.

''Your hair's dry already!''

''Yeah, I used a hairdryer.'' I say.

''What's that.''

''You switch it on and you wave it over your hair and very slowly it dry's. I've put electric plugs in the room.'' I say. She beams, I know she doesn't understand. ''Don't worry, I'll show you at Christmas.'' I say.

''I have to go auntie Muriel's; Mum and Dad are going to visit Romania to see Charlie. I hate Auntie Muriel. Worst cow of an witch if I ever saw one.''

''Ahhh. I expect I'll be at Hogwarts then.'' I say. She laughs. We both laugh. My laugh is mad. It's awful! We walk downstairs and everyone looks at us.

''You're late for breakfast!'' Ron gasps.

''What is it with boy's and food?!'' I laugh, Ginny joins in. We both take a couple of pieces of toast each. ''Do you want me to help make the sandwiches, Molly?''

''No! Don't worry! I've got it on hand!'' She looked a little flustered and hurried.

''No! I insist! I'm used to it! I have to make dinner sometimes in my old house, I had to take boxes and tools over to the storeroom and I help with selling flat's and decorating them. I have to wash up and everything. I really insist! I'm skilled in making sandwiches!'' I laugh.

''Your adopted parents must have thought you a house elf!'' Ron insisted, with his mouthful of food. I looked at him disgusted. But I know what a house elf is, I've read about them in a history of magic. I'm just disgusted at everyone seeing the contents of his mouth.

''That's horrible! Eat with your mouth closed, and don't speak with your mouthful. Yuck!'' I laugh.

''You've been told.'' George nodded, trying to look smart. I laugh again and start helping making sandwiches. Their all corn beef and we put them in sandwich bags. We all take one bag each and I hurry upstairs, putting them in a large handbag, that I'm using to use around school and transporting equipment between lessons. I secured the handles the other day as they snapped. It's a beige owl bag. The owls are brown and the bag is so cute! I love it now because owls are used as messengers so it makes the bag awesome! All the Weasley's think it's adorable. I pick up Dusk, who has been so lazy the last few day's, I don't believe it's the same kneazpord. I gave the creature a name by conjoining it. Like with breeds of dogs like a cockapoo- a poodle and cocker spaniel.

I put a Quidditch through the ages inside and I also bought a packed lunch box, which I put all my food in. I put my muggle sweets in there. I have seven packets. Four are from Abbe and Kean- two each. I love sweets. I put my iPod in and make sure I packed my headphones. I decided that my bow and arrows should go in my bag. I wish for more room and the bag extends. I laugh and place the bow and arrows in the bottom, with my target. I'll be able to multiply my bow so that Shannon can practise too! The journey, I hear, is about ten hours. It's very long. After all, apparently Hogwarts is somewhere in the Scottish highlands. I pack a set of robes into my bag and soon we have to leave for Hogwarts. I brush my teeth and put my toiletries bag inside my largest trunk.

''Come on Dusk!'' I call. We have to use floo powder to get to Diagon Alley in London then walk across the road to King's cross. We then have to walk to platform nine and three quarters. I drag my two trunks and my handbag downstairs. Fred and George are watching me entertained. They stand by the fireplace. I do my hair quickly into a bun with two strands hanging out, I curl them and I look quite nice. I put on mascara, I don't need to but I feel better. Dusk bounds up to me and I scoop her up.

''So! Everyone knows how to use floo powder?''

''Yeah!'' Everyone calls, everyone except me.

''No!'' I shout and Molly comes over to me.

'Iif you chuck a pinch in the fire, the flames turn green and you shout the leaky caldron. It will take you there, wait for the rest and we will walk to platform nine at three quarters. ''

''Okay.'' I say, clutching all my bags, Dusk jumps onto my trunk and sit's carefully. George goes first. The flames burst emerald green and he shout's ''The leaky caldron!'' He disappears. Fred, Ginny, Mr Weasley and Molly do the same.

''Go on!'' Percy encourages. I throw a pinch of floo powder into the fire, they turn emerald green and I pull myself and all of my stuff into the fire. Dusk jumps back onto me in shock.

''The Leaky Caldron!'' I shout and disappear with my eyes closed, feeling dizzy and swallowing a mouthful of hot ash, I stumble out of the Leaky Caldron's fire, coughing. Percy appears behind me and step's out neatly. Dusk jumps onto my trunk again. We hurry across the road and we get into King's cross station. We all grab a trolley each and put our stuff in them. Ginny whimpers behind.

''I really wish next year came this year! I really want to go to Hogwarts! I can't wait!'' She cries. Molly's comforting her.

''There! Platform nine and ten!'' I gasp, earning a few looks from the muggle public. I laugh as Dusk earns a few awes and 'how cutes'!'. We walk to it and it's only now that I feel odd in a red haired family when I'm brown haired.

''Um excuse me?'' A black haired boy asks Mrs Weasley.

''Harry!'' I shout and leave my trolley behind as I give him a big hug. ''Finally! I might be able to sit with you!'' I laugh and go back to my trolley.

''Hey Kathy!'' He shouts back, I give him a cheeky wink. He smirks back.

''Are you new to Hogwarts dear? Ron is too! So is Kathy!''

''Yeah!''

''Wondering how to get through to platform nine and three quarters?''

''Yeah, please.''

''The best way is to take it at a run. Like Fred and George here.'' She smiles, sweetly.

''Okay.''

''Go on then!'' She gestures, once Fred and George had gone. Harry full on bolts towards the wall and I wince, but the huge bang doesn't come. Instead he's disappeared. Molly laughs at me.

''Percy's managed to go as well.'' I burst into laughter, not being able to bite my tongue any longer. Oh the prank! Hilarious. I take my trolley over and fall through the barrier. Dusk meows loudly. A dark skinned boy catches me.

''Watch it.'' He smirks.

''Thanks.'' I smile as he walks off, he shoots me another smirk and I see a glimpse of Shannon. She's having a big hissy fit at Mr Malfoy. I nearly burst into tears of laughter as she storms away. Narcissa smiles at her. Shannon wishes goodbye to Narcissa and spot's me. Mr and Mrs Weasley walk through the barrier with Ginny. All the Weasley's wish Mrs Weasley good bye and I nearly get bowled over by Shannon as she hugs me.

''I've taggsed a whole compartment for us! I'm so gonna get into Gryffindor. I reckon you will too!''

''Yeah!'' I laugh and Mrs Weasley is free to say goodbye to now.

''Bye Molly.'' I say. ''By Arthur.'' I say. They both hug me and Ginny jumps up and I hold her for a second and place her down again. She's crying.

'' You'll be fine Ginny. See you soon!'' I say and I throw my stuff into the compartment and jump in with Dusk, just closing the doors in time before the train starts moving. Ginny run's with the train, waving at us. I stick my head out the window and blow a kiss to her. Dusk bounds up next to me and meows. Ginny laughs.

''BYE GINNY! ME, FRED AND GEORGE WILL SEND YOU A HOGWARTS TOILET SEAT!'' I shout. She bursts into laughter again.

''Bye Kathy!'' She shouts as the train rounds a corner. I sit back down.

''Do you wanna have a shooting game?'' I ask Shannon.

''Yeah! But first I need to see what your wand can do! What's special about it again?''

''It's triple core and look what Mr Ollivander sent me this morning. You cannot tell anyone.'' I say, pulling out the old piece of parchment of my pocket. I knew Shannon could keep secrets.

''What is it?!'' She asks, looking stunned at the exquisite style of my case. She admired the amazing vined handle of the wand and the beautiful wood. I placed the wand in her flat open hands, like she was reading a book.

'' Look at the letter.'' I whisper and shut the compartment inside door. I passed her the parchment and she started reading. Dusk curls up the other side of the compartment.

''You're an elemental?! Have you tried?!''

''I tried with water earlier. It worked.'' I say, she carries on reading.

''You're gonna be an elemental! Knew it! You're amazing! Merlin's wand chose you?!'' She exclaims, her bright blue eyes open wide in shock and her eyes still on the paper.

''Yeah.'' I say, grinning.

''SO MERLIN'S WAND CHOSE YOU?! YOU'RE AMAZING! OH MERLINS SOGGY SOCKS! THAT'S JUST WOW!'' She shouts and sit's up in shock. I laugh.

''I know!'' I grin. She hands me back my wand.

''You're amazing.''

''Thanks.'' I say. I place my fabulous wand back into its case and I place it bag in my handbag. ''truth or dare?'' I suggest.

''Oh yeah!'' She laughs.

We count and twenty one lands on her. ''I chose truth- I'm too scared to choose dare knowing you.''

I laugh at her.'' Is it true that you fancy that boy that you now live with; you're not related?''

''Kinda, okay. He's just good looking but he's got such a bland personality. He's only funny when I tease him.'' She laughs. I know she doesn't really but I had to tease her with something. We count to twenty and this time I'm the unlucky one.

''I chose dare; to get it over and done with!'' I giggle.

''Good! I have a good one! I dare you to prank the prefects carriage with me.''

''Oh yes! That is an awesome dare!'' I laugh and I hover a huge black water balloon over the carriage and they all go wide eyed.

''Why is it so dark in here?!''

''Look above! Fred and George are talking?! No! Not a pranking pair of twin's again?! We don't need another Fred and George!''

''Or Forge and Gred.'' I giggle. They see me aim an arrow above their heads. They all duck and I shoot. I catch the arrow and the water balloon explodes as we slam the door. I'm in tears of laughter. We run back into our compartment.

''I love you bestie!'' She laughs. I take out my iPod, put my bow and arrow into my bag and put oath on by Cher Lloyd. We do our friend sitting down dance. It's so fun!

''Let's set up our amazing shooting thing again!'' Shannon cheers. I laugh.

''Oh yes.''

We set it up and I aim and arrow and hit the target every time. The compartment opens.

'' Hello Slewyn.'' Sneers a cold arrogant voice. ''Hello random Hufflepuff Mudblood.'' I have my back turned to the door and am aiming an arrow at the board. I turn around with my arrows all loaded.

''You may find I'm a pureblood.'' I say he looks scared and run's out as I pull back my bow string and Dusk jumps up protectively in front of me and Shannon, growling and her shackles rose. I laugh. We shoot several arrows and Shannon is awful. She keeps only just getting onto the target. We pack it away; just in time for the food trolley.

''Anything from the trolley dears?''

''Yes please. Please can I have five chocolate frogs, one pumpkin juice, a packet of bertie botts every flavour beans and a large pumpkin pasty.'' Shannon smiles.

''Please can I have the same?'' I ask, she nods and passes me my food.

''That's one galleon exactly. Each.'' The old food trolley lady says. I pass her a galleon. I think I must have bought two hundred galleons. She wonders away and we close the door. We eat all our food and eat two packets of sweets between us, from my bag.

''Nice suitcase.'' She giggles. I smile at her. ''I know, I chose the brightest most distinct so no one would have the same as me.''

'' Good idea.'' She says. I beam at her sarcastically. I take out my wand and look at her cracked suitcase.

''Let me repair yours.'' I say, she smiles.

''You might blow something up!'' She laughs. I smack her playfully on the arm. She laughs.

The door slides open to reveal a bushy haired girl.

''Hello! I'm Hermione Granger, who are you two?'' Holding out her hand to shake.

''I'm Kat Lilith Cyrus.'' I shake her hand.

''I'm Shannon Amelia Slewyn.'' Then Shannon shakes her hand.

''Oh! Are you doing some magic?''

''Oh yeah.'' Shannon says sarcastically. ''She's going to blow up my case!'' She laughs. We burst into giggles.

Hermione doesn't get the sarcasm. ''I hope you'll fix the compartment afterwards then.'' I snigger, which turns into a giggle, then a laugh. I stop as she looks at me daggers.

''No! I'll set it on fake fire- it has no affect. Then I'll fix that crack.'' I say. She looks at me expectantly. I keep my eyes open to see how Hermione reacts to my colour spell changing eyes. My eyes turn red and the trunk bursts into flames. The fire alarm goes off on the train and I burst into giggles as Hermione and everyone who comes to see, look horrified. My eyes are no longer red but a dark burgundy colour. I stop and Shannon looks smug.

''My awesome powers.'' I giggle. ''I never knew this could actually make smoke. I've set my sofa on fire plenty of times and had to cover my red eyes and there's no smoke. Maybe it's because I have my eyes open?'' I ask Shannon. Everyone loos highly alarmed. Then starts introducing themselves. A still drenched prefect comes into our compartment.

''What's happened? You! I saw you! You pranked the prefects compartment!''

''WE did.'' I say, exaggerating the we, I gestured to me and Shannon. Everyone laughed. I wished the prefects and the whole compartment to be dry again and a wave of heat overcame me and suddenly, the prefect was dry. ''I did no harm.'' I say, smirking. She was a Hufflepuff prefect. I laughed and she stormed out. Everyone slowly flooded away. I laugh again.

''We better get changed.'' I say, Shannon stays in the compartment and I go to a toilet to get dressed. I'm now in my robes. I keep my golden brown hair like it is and I test a quick spell I saw in Diagon alley and all my spots disappeared forever. I stroll out the loo with a smug grin on my face. Shannon suits the robes.

''You really look good in them!'' Shannon laughs.

''Yeah right.'' I say. She passes me a mirror and I look at myself. I don't look too bad I suppose. I take my muggle items and put them in my handbag. Dusk curls up on my lap.

A prefect comes in.

''We will pull up in Hogsmeade station in five minutes. Leave your items on the train. They will appear in the train after the sorting.'' It's the Gryffindor female prefect. She walks out. The train starts slowing and it finally pulls up. We clamber off the train onto the platform.

''Firs' Years over 'ere please!'' Shout's Hagrid. He gives me and Harry a wink. Finally all the first years are over and he starts shouting something different. ''So! To add to the experience we are traveling over to Hogwarts across the black lake! In boats. Please take a boat and sit in carefully. Do not go capsizing unless it is accidental.'' He adds. I smirk. Me and Shannon clamber into a boat with a shy looking girl and a overly hyperactive Irish boy. The boats started rowing on their own

''I'm really looking forward to this! Me ma always knew I was gonna go to Hogwarts you see- Me ma's a witch and me fathers a muggle. I bet it was a bit of a shock to him, when he found out!'' He laughed at me, practically jumping up and down on his seat.

''Yeah! I got adopted when I was three by muggles. I kept blowing up stuff. Then I got a letter telling me I was magic. Hagrid turned up to take me to Diagon Alley and that night I stayed at the Weasley's. I now live there; I'm a pureblood though.'' I say, grinning.

''Hey Slewyn, thought you were a pureblood, not a Muggleborn? Why sit with your Muggleborn friend?'' Parkinson teased

''I unlike you, actually have true friends and I, also unlike you, is unbiased in blood type!'' Insisted Shannon.

''true friends? Yeah right.'' She giggled. That's it. I threw my hands to my side and in the direction of that pug faced girl. A huge wave came at her and she screamed. I created a wall of water and then I let it down. Making the boat bounce and water shower over her boat of girly girls. They all screamed. I smirked. I wished for them to be dry again and they were. Oh I was good. Dusk snuggled closer to me and Pansy tried to do what I did. UI have no wand on me, except in my pocket. She tried with her wand. Nothing happed. She looked confused.

''I have powers pug face and that's what you get for insulting my friends.'' I say. She starts wailing and everyone looks.

''She's evil!'' She moan everyone who saw my prank to the prefects look at me. I smirk and the boats pull up in this underwater harbour thing. We get out onto this gravel path and a toad hops onto a boy as he shouts ''Trevor!''


	6. The sorting ceremony

I smirk widely. We walk up through a passage and we're in a huge hall. I hear that know it all Hermione talk about how the celling is enchanted to a very bored looking girl. I can't blame her for looking bored. I would be and I've read Hogwarts a history.

''I hope I'm in Hufflepuff.'' Murmurs a tiny girl.

''Yeah right, Hufflepuffs are my target to prank.'' I laugh deviously in a whisper. Everyone's talking. The dark skinned boy, who caught me earlier, walks over.

''Congratulations on your prank earlier. I'm Blaise Zabini.'' He smirks cheekily. I giggle.

''Thanks! I'm Katrina Lilith Cyrus, but most people call me Kat or Kathy.'' I smile, shaking his hand. People turn and look.

''I'll see you around then Kathy.''

''Bye Zabini.'' I say as he walks off. I smile. Shannon looks at me with jealousy in her eyes.

''Never mind- I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends as my apprentice!'' I laugh. She smiles and hug's me.

The door to the entrance hall door swung open a little, at once. There stood a very tall black haired with in bright green robes, she has a very stern face- I think and make a mental note not to agitate her.

''The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall,'' Hagrid nodded.

''Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here.'' She pulled the entrance hall's doors open further. The entrance hall was huge!- You could fit the whole burrow and mine and Ginny's room inside easily. The walls were lit up with huge flaming torches, like the passages at Gringotts. The celling was so high, even I couldn't make an estimate. A magical and magnificent marble staircase stood at the sides, leading to the top floors. We all followed the witch across the stone floor. There were voices droning coming from the doorway to the right; the rest of the school must be here already. She lead us into a small chamber and I stood close to Shannon. Oh this is nerve wracking.

''Welcome to Hogwarts.'' Professor McGonagall stated.'' The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your houses will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend time in your house common room.

Th four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points is awarded the house cup. A great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can, while you are waiting.''

Her eyes landed upon mine and Shannon's rolled up sleeves, another boy's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear and on Ron's smudged nose. I smirked and pulled my sleeves down, as did Shannon.

'' I shall return when we are ready or you.'' Said McGonagall, ''Please wait quietly.'' She left the chamber.

''How do they sort us into houses Kitty Kat?''

''I'm not sure and don't call me that.'' I say nervously biting my nails. I stop, knowing that I should stop. I hadn't been this nervous since a school report came home saying I was a disgrace and that somehow I had made the whole classroom explode. Everyone was covered in dust. I'd also done numerous other little things. I sniggered quietly to that memory. Several people made me jump back in fright; they screamed.

''Really?!'' I laugh and everyone looks at me. I turn around and jump again. ''What the Merlin's wand?''

''Yeah, stop boasting about your wand.'' Shannon sniggered and screamed as she turned around.

About twenty ghosts flew through the back wall and they were all pearly white and all opaque. They flew across the room, arguing and a small fat monk was saying: ''Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-''

''My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chance he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not even really a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?''

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had just noticed us all, I rolled my eyes. Nobody answered. I had a right mind to though.

''New students!'' Said the Fat Friar smiling, around at all of us. I feel like I'm two. ''About to be sorted I suppose?'' A few people nodded mutely and I was one of them.

''Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!'' Said the Friar. I smirked.

''Me in Hufflepuff? Yeah right.'' I say to Shannon, she sniggers.

''My old house you know!''

''Move along now,'' Says a sharp voice. ''The sorting's about to begin.''

Professor McGonagall had returned.

''Now form a line and follow me.'' She says. My legs had turned to jelly. How would we be sorted?! I followed Shannon and the small girl who was in the boat with me and Shannon was behind me. We walked out the chamber and through a pair of gargantuan doors into an even more gargantuan hall. It was amazing and strange at the same time! The hall was lit with a sea of thousands of floating candles over four long tables. All the other Hogwarts students sat at these four tables, one lot looking particularly sour and one totally happy. These tables were laid with golden glittering goblets and plates and at the top there was another table where all the teachers were sitting. McGonagall led us up by the teachers, facing the other students. Ghosts were dotted among students sat at the tables. I saw the velvet celling dotted with stars. I smile. I read about this celling.

''It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts: a history.'' That big bushy haired girl named Hermione said. I think well I did too in response! It was hard to believe that there was a celling there at all and it wasn't open roofed.

Professor McGonagall placed a four legged stall in front of us. On top of the stall she placed a patched, frayed and extremely dirty pointed wizards hat. My Grandmother wouldn't have allowed it in the house. I stared at the hat. The hat twitched. A few wimps jumped. A rip near the brim opened wide and started singing.

'' Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor's apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!''

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and became still again.

''So we've just got to try on the hat! I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll.'' Ron muttered under his breath to Harry, his ears red. I have very good hearing. I giggle.

''Poor ickle Ronnikin's believed Big bad Freddie Weddie.'' I tease Ron in a little kiddies sympathy voice. Shannon and Harry chuckle.

''Shut up Katrina.''

''You used my real name!'' I gasp, laughing.

''When I call your name you will be sorted. You put on the hat and sit on the stall!'' She said, holding a long scroll of parchment. ''Abbott Hannah!''

A pink faced girl with blonde pigtails, the girl who was in the same boat as us earlier, put on the hat and sat down on the stall. I it went over her eyes totally.

''HUFFLEPUFF!'' Hannah sat on the Hufflepuff table ( The table furthest to the right) and the Fat Friar waved at her. I actually didn't think I was going to be in Gryffindor. Probably Hufflepuff. I will be in Hufflepuff. I say to myself. I suddenly feel very nervous. I gulp. As long as I don't get sorted in Slytherin I'm fine.

''Bones Susan!''

''HUFFLEPUFF!'' Shouts the hat and she sits next to Hannah.

''Boot Terry!''

''RAVENCLAW!

The second table from the left clapped this time.

''Broklehurst Mandy!''

''RAVENCLAW!''

''BROWN LAVENDER!''

''GRYFFINDOR!'' The table to the far left exploded with cheers. Fred and George were cat calling and they patted a space beside them to show it was there for me and Shannon.

'' Bulstrode Millicent!''

''SLYTHERIN!''

'' Cyrus Katrina!'' I stumbled out of line and put on the hat. It covered my eyes totally and it spoke to me.

''Hard to place, oh yes. Wit, Humour, Beauty. Where to put you? Ambition but not Slytherin at all. Your very cunning. Creativeness. Loyalty oh yes. Bravery. Definite. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Oh yes. That will be a good choice.

''RAVENCLAW!'' The hat shouts and the twin's eyes widen. The table second from the left exploded with cheers and I smiled sadly at the twin's. They look at me with sadness and shock in their eyes. I gulp and silently walk to the Ravenclaw table. I feel very sick Where would Shannon go?

''Congratulations young one!'' Smiled a prefect. I sat down next to her. ''I'm Penelope Clearwater! The prefect for Ravenclaw!''

''Hey you forgot me!'' Cried another tall boy. I laughed and looked down the table.

''Finch-Fletchley Justin!''

''Hufflepuff!''

Sometimes the hat shouted the house at once but for other people, like me people had told me, the hat took ages to sort. I had taken nearly five minutes to be sorted. Seamus Finnigan- the boy who was in the boat with me, the hat had taken nearly a minute to sort, before putting him in Gryffindor.

''Granger Hermione!'' She almost ran up to the front and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

''GRYFFINDOR!'' The hat shouted. Ron looked annoyed.

When Neville Longbottom was called up the hat took ages to decide where to put him. He stumbled over on his way to the front too. He got put in Gryffindor and he ran off with the hat still on, he had to go back with people laughing at him badly to give it to a boy whose name was called out as Morag, MacDougal.

''Malfoy Draco.''

The hat barely touched his head and he got his wish from Diagon alley almost instantly.

''SLYTHERIN!'' He went to join his huge wimpy bodyguards. Not many people were left now.

Moon, Nott, Parkinson( the pug), then a pair of twin girls.

''Patil Paraviti!''

''GRYFFINDOR!''

''Patil Padma!''

''Ravenclaw!'' I clapped very loud. She came and sat between Penelope and me.

''Hey Padma.''

''Hey Katrina is it?''

''Yeah, but I prefer the nickname Kat or Kathy.'' I laugh.

''Hey Kat! What house was the hat going over?''

''Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, I was too creative and logical for Gryffindor.'' I say. She smiles and shakes my hand. Then Sally Ann Perks then was sorted.

''Potter Harry!''

''The Harry Potter?'' Whispers broke out around the hall..

''He's my friend!'' I say quietly. Everyone beams and looks curiously at me.

''Go Harry!'' I cheer, numerous people look at me. I don't care, I beam at him and he smirks back. After nearly five minutes the hat sorted him.

''GRYFFINDOR!''

''Go Harry!'' I cheer. Everyone looks at me. I laugh. The Weasley twin's start yelling.

''We have Potter! We have Potter!'' They look at me sadly, but then there eyes light up as I smile evilly.

''Slewyn Shannon!'' Everyone gasped, after all her parents were well known death eaters.

''RAVENCLAW!'' The hat screamed. She looked thrilled.

''Breaking the family tradition!'' She shouted we made the crazy swan position. One leg up parallel and bent and arms in a straight v with hands bent down. I stood up and we high fived each over. Everyone laughed and I sat down at the table, ignoring every ones teases.

''Everyone will see that we're not to be messed with.'' I laugh. Padma introduces herself to Shannon and thy get on amazingly well. Here's our trouble making trio. Oh yeah!

Turpin, Lisa became a Ravenclaw. Penelope patted a spare space on the other side of her for Lisa. Lisa was a little boring. It was now Ron's turn.

''GO RONALD!'' I shout Laughing. The twin's join in.

''GO RON! GO RON! GO RON!'' We stop as the hate screams:

''GRYFFINDOR!''

''OH YEAH!'' I shout. He smiles. I wipe a pretend tear from my eye and hold out my hands like I don't want him to go.

''Zabini Blaise!'' Is the final name. I wink at him and everyone looks at me.

''Do you know everyone or something?'' Penelope laughs. I tap my nose, raising my eyebrows. I stop and laugh.

''SLYTHERIN!''

Oh no, I think. Never mind. I have a Slytherin friend and loads of Gryffindor's and my own house!

Someone's ringtone goes off and me and Shannon look at each over.

''Are you thinking what I'm thinking?''

''Yep are you?''

''Uh huh. Opion Ganmang style!'' We laugh and do the mini sitting down dance to the ringtone as a Muggleborn from the table tries eagerly to find her phone. We laugh. Everyone looks at us like we're mad, but suddenly every Muggleborn joins in. I finishes. Everyone laughs. You can tell whose Muggleborn and pureblood from this. The exception being me and Shannon.

''OSH! Something muggle that a couple of purebloods know!'' Laughs Shannon.

''You're purebloods?!''

''Oh yeah!'' I giggle. Everyone looks and a note hits me. I pick it up. The person, who I assumed was Albus Dumbledore, opens his arms in welcome and steps up to the platform.

''Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words! And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!'' He sits back down. Ever6yone claps and cheers and the Slytherin table roll their eyes.

''He's a little mad isn't he?'' Padma laughs to Penelope.

''Mad?'' Said Penelope with a smile on her face. ''He's amazing! I reckon he's the best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad.'' She laughs. Food was everywhere! Dishes of potatoes! Carrots, pork, roast chicken, Yorkshire puddings, peas, toad in the hole, gravy, ketchup and mint humbugs! I take a couple small toads in the holes, a spoonful of pea's, some potatoes and last of all loads of gravy!

''Oh delicio! Bon apitite!'' I laugh in an Italian accent. Shannon nods along going

''Oui, Oui, what she's saying I do not know! Oui! You know I've always been awful at MFL!''

''What's MFL?'' Asks Penelope.

''Modern Foreign Languages! Like French or German or Italian!'' I laugh she sniggers back. ''I was so surprised at being placed in Ravenclaw! I mean I'm so not clever at that muggle primary school. I was good at writing stories and everything but not at anything else! I thought I was gonna go to Hufflepuff. The hat says I'm sly and ambitious for Slytherin but I haven't got the right personality, No qualities of Hufflepuff what so ever and it was torn totally between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I didn't sway it either way.'' I say. Penelope smiles and me. I very politely eat. I finish pretty quick, I take some more food and eat that relatively quick too. The main courses and our plates disappear really quick and they were replaced with amazing ice creams, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs, jam doughnuts

''CUSTARD DOUGNUTS!'' I shout. I slap my hand over my mouth. Everyone sniggers. There are so many different types of fruit.

I take a custard doughnut. I also scoop some berries onto my plate with some coffee ice cream.

''Wow, quite- quite a mix there Kat!'' Penelope laughs, Padma looks disgusted. Shannon burst into tears of laughter. The teacher look quite entertained. Families came into talk now.

''I'm half blood.'' Penelope smiles. ''Fathers a pureblood wizard, mothers a Muggleborn. What about yours Kat?''

''Oh! My parents got apparently killed by you know who but my already huge vault at Gringotts gets updated with about two hundred galleons each week by someone. They must be my parents. I apparently have a false name to keep me safe. Only the Pureblood well known death eater families the Black family and the Malfoy family, know my real name. Though I don't think that the young Malfoy heir knows that I'm who I am. I think my parents must be death eaters.'' I say sadly. ''I was adopted when I was three by a muggle family, now I've been moved to the Weasley's and my parents think it's for my protection and theirs; it's because they can't now I have to go to Hogwarts.'' I say, now smiling.

''Cool!'' She says,'' Sorry about your real parents, though. I'm sure the truth would come out someday.'' She smiles reassuringly. I finish my food and nod. The plates disappear.

''Thanks.'' I smile. A note hit me on the back. ''Ow!'' It hurt it's very sharp. I pick up the paper aeroplane. I read it; it's in Percy's handwriting.

_I shall get you back from the prank in my bedroom. Plus the one in the prefect carriage's. _

I laugh I write back.

_Yeah right, perfect prefect Percy prank the pranksters?! Like that'll ever happen! _

Percy's right behind me. On the table, back turned.

''Oh yeah Percy- your so gonna prank me, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Shannon.'' I say sarcastically. Penelope bursts into laughter.

''So you pranked the prefects carriage?!'' She laughs.''Your awesome at shooting!''

''Thank you! DUSK!'' I shout and run up to my Kneazpord. It meowed and purred.

I walk back to the Ravenclaw table, numerous people try and stroke it.

''This is Dusk!'' I announce to the Ravenclaw table. They all look at my really cute Kneazle Leopard creature. I stroke it and it curls up on my lap. I point to the whole Slytherin table.

''Enemy. Apart from Blaise.''

I then point to the rest of the hall and the teachers. ''friends. Do not attack enemy's until I tell you to.'' I say. ''Attack Malfoy.'' I say and point to him. Shannon bursts into laughter. The teachers look entertained. Dusk jumps off me.

''Ah, ah. Don't make him end up in the hospital wing, just enough to get revenge for calling me a Mudblood.'' I whisper. Dusk knows.

''Aren't you cute?'' Malfoy smirks, folding his arms.

''Go on!'' I urge Dusk in my head. Dusk claws Malfoy and the whole hall bursts into laughter. I pretend to be innocent. Dusk jumps on the table and walks along it. Dusk snuffles close to Blaise and then Raises hackles again and full on attacks Malfoy. Harr6y and Ron burst into laughter. I call off Dusk.

''Oh I'm so sorry, Dusk likes to attack- Bullies who call people Mudbloods.'' I smirk. Malfoy looks fuming and everyone's laughing. Blaise is the only one on the Slytherin table laughing. Dusk wonders back over to me.

''Good girl Dusk.'' I say and Dumbledore opens his arms again.

''Ahem, just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.'' Dumbledore looked at the twin's and I smirked.

''I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used in the corridor's. Quidditch trials should be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams, should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death.'' Dumbledore carried on. A few people laughed. I didn't I looked intuitively at him. ''And now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!'' Cry's Dumbledore. Al the teachers seemed to have fixed smiles on, apart from a very dark greasy haired looking teacher.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick and a golden ribbon flew out and twisted into snake like words.

''Everyone pick your favourite tune! And off we go!'' Said Dumbledore. The school bellowed.

''Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whenever we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now their full of air,

Dead flies and bit's of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've got,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot!'' Everybody finished the song at different times and soon only me, Shannon, Fred and George were left singing the song to a slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted our last few lines with his wands and once everyone had finsished he was one of the ones who clapped loudest.

''Ah music,'' He said, wiping his eyes. ''A magic beyond all we do here! And now bedtime. Off you trot!'' Penelope beamed at all us first years and the Ravenclaws got up and started moving.

''The Ravenclaw dorms and common room is up in a tower, facing the black lake the forest! Follow us! Oh yeah! I'm Penelope and he's Jack. Come on then!'' She laughs, winking at us. We trudged up many stairs and there were so many, my legs felt like iron.

''Whoa the portraits move!'' I gasp, yawning. Penelope smiles.

''Oh yeah, so before you enter you get to this portrait.'' She says. I watched mesmerised. '' Now, you have to solve a riddle! They are very logical so you'll be able to solve them easily! People who are not Ravenclaw don't usually have much logic, so can't figure them out.''

''Cool!'' I say.

''For example- Fire away Scarlet!'' ( I took it that Scarlet was the woman in the portrait who did the riddles.''

''What is greater than God,

More evil than the devil,

The poor have it,

The rich need it

And if you eat it you die?'' She asks. I think up the answer in my head.

''Kathy? Do you want to try?''

''Okay, is the answer nothing?''

''Correct! Shouts the portrait and we all walk inside. It's stunning! A huge window display's the forest and the lake. Blue lights light up a huge wall, all with books on. Blue sofa's lay in front of a cosy looking fire. A statue of Rowena Ravenclaw stood tall and amazing. Penelope waves the curtains shut and flaming torches lit up the stone walls. I loved it. Everyone was chatting lively or curled up on a couch reading or something of the sort. Silver framed mirror lined the walls and everyone here was very handsome or beautiful. All except me. I think.

''Girls to the left, boy's to the right!'' Penelope declares. We whizz up and Shannon sees my expression.

''What's the matter?!''

''Well everyone here's so beautiful or gorgeous and I'm just well me.'' I say. ''You are! You're really pretty! Even the sorting hat says so. Don't put yourself down!'' She sighs. I walk into our dormitory. I open my biggest case eagerly and take out my Panda wanzee and blindfold. I take my hair down and dress into my fleece panda wanzee. I burst into the alight lively common room!

''Hey everyone!'' I laugh. Shannon bursts in after me with a Zebra wanzee on. Everyone laughs at us.

''Truth or dare?'' Penelope asks.

''Dare!'' is smirk.

''You should have been in Gryffindor.'' Mutters a tall blond kid. I smirk.

''I'm too smart and logical.'' I say, everyone laughs. He blushes.

''We all dare you two, to teach us how to prank the Slytherin's.''

''Okay!'' I beam. '' First of all ,you've got to think like them. What won't they be expecting? Maybe the whole common room bursting into flames and a load of water balloons in there to put out my amazing fake fire?'' I suggest. Everyone nods.

''Right so then you have to make a plan of action; creep down and set up.'' I yawned. Tomorrow evening we can prank them; I'll be in my dorm at six; I'm too tired for tonight.'' I say.

''Yeah, you two need your energy for tomorrow.''

I fell into bed after running up all of the stairs to the dorms and closed the curtains. I fell asleep almost instantly and pulled up the bronze and blue covers, snuggling into my rather cosy Ravenclaw four posted bed.


	7. The news is all out

I run into Fred's arms for a hug as I run out of the great hall and release him I hug George too. Hermione passes by.

''The hat was wavering to place me in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw but it chose Ravenclaw in the end.'' I say sadly.

''Me too but it put me in Gryffindor.'' Hermione said smartly. She gave me a hug. ''Look, I want to thank you from the train. I had so much fun and I bet I just looked horrified. I was so intrigued!''

''Never mind. We always knew that you were clever enough to make it into Ravenclaw?'' George starts and drifts off.

''Merlin's beard! What wand is that?!''

''English Oak, Triple core as you know and eleven and three quarter inches. Be quiet about this-''

''Isn't that the exact wand Merlin had?! What cores?!'' Hermione exclaims, jumping up in shock. She looks at the intricate handle and patterns. It's so beautiful.

''Shhhhhh! Phoenix feather, dragon heartstring and unicorn hair.'' I laugh as a few passer's by look. ''Yeah. It's Merlin's old wand.'' I say, taking it out of my pocket and twirling it around in my fingers. I laughed as I had just finished breakfast. I'm carrying my bag and I have my longish hair down in a natural side parting and side fringe. My tie is Blue and Bronze and the lining of my robes has died those two colours too I have the Ravenclaw emblem on the front of my robes and they now suit me. My eyes are green today. ''see you around you guys.'' I wink cheekily, not wanting to ruin my reputation. Dusk is asleep in my dorm, which I also share with Mandy, Padma, Shannon and Lisa. I walk off to my first class (Transfiguration) with the Slytherin's. Oh joy! I know; I even feel sorry for myself. There were loads more Ravenclaw first years, it's just I didn't bother to pay attention to none as they were sorted.

A tabby cat sat on the table stiffly and it looked me in the eye as I had forgotten to take a piece of parchment out. I dived into my bag and returned with it. The tabby cat nodded that was one smart cat. Shannon was sat beside me with her feet up and her tie un-done. I poked her.

''I have a strange feeling about that cat- get your tie done up before it reports back to McGonagall!''' I whisper. She nods and takes her feet down, just as Lisa and Padma walk in, the tabby transforms into professor McGonagall.

''What the-?!'' Gasps Shannon and several people leap back in their seats. The sides of her mouth turn up very slightly and then she transforms her desk into a pig and then back again in silence.

'' As most logical people would have figured out, transfiguration is transforming objects to have different qualities. Of course; you won't be able to get to the level where you can turn a table into a pig until sixth year but today we will be starting with the basics. To do transfiguration, you have to have quite an ability to see things in your mind, it takes lots of mind work as well as saying the incantations. We are going to be transforming matchsticks into needles. Please note all of this down.'' She says and a chalk board appears. After about five minutes everyone had written down all of these simple notes. ''Would anybody like to tell me what a switching spell is?'' She asks, my hand goes up very slowly, so does Shannon's. ''Yes Miss Cyrus?''

''Isn't a switching spell where you swap an object which has at least one characteristic for another object?'' I ask. Only picking out the main points and not going into much detail.

''Very correct Miss Cyrus, five points to Ravenclaw. Does anyone know what type of spell turning a match into a needle is? Yes Miss Slewyn?''

''The switching spell miss?''

''Very correct! Two points to Ravenclaw; that was an easier question than Miss Cyrus's. Now as a study in the school we need to find out what wand core and wood is the most popular. So if everyone can hold their wands up in the air. I'm going to ask you the length, wood and core so please could you write it down. I will read each one out. If you can write down any key details, like second hand, new been used by this wizard etc. While we wait please could you start practising the incantation for the switching spell; switcheo meto!''

We all got out our wands. A match appeared in front of me.

''That's a beautiful wand Kathy.'' Padma smiled, looking at the amazing vine patterned handle. It had a Rune on it; the rune of Merlin. It was right at the bottom though. McGonagall started with the Slytherin side (for the wand assessment.

''Switcheo meto!'' I cried and no affect fire came out of the end, the match was lit. Oh great. I closed my eyes and put my hands in fists and then unclenched them in a sharp, quick movement. The fire was put out. Only a few people saw ( my best friends, Padma, Mandy and Shannon) and a Slytherin. Oh great so he knew my powers. If he tells; he looked a little fascinated. I shrugged my shoulders and carried on turning my match into a needle.

McGonagall had gotten to Shannon, next to me.

''Dragon heartstring, Rosewood, 11 ¾.'' She smiled. ''Any other details?''

''It's brand new.'' She beamed. ''It chose me!''

''Brilliant. Miss Cyrus, if you please.''

I passed her my wand. All went silent as her expression turned to shock. I beamed.

''Details?''

''Triple core; dragon heartstring, Phoenix feather, unicorn hair, English oak, 11 ¾.''

''The detail on this is; Oh my word. Any other details?''

''The most powerful wand in Olivanders wand shop and used to be Merlin's wand.'' I say, everyone gasped.

''Merlin's wand?! The Merlin?! It can't be!''

''See there,'' I say, ''Is the rune of Merlin. ''

'' This is vital to know; have you any powers?'' McGonagall asked. Gesturing me to get up.'' Please could you demonstrate them? I need to see and tell Professor Dumbledore.''

''Okay, I have powers that I won't reveal, maybe only to a certain few, maybe my best friends but no one else. I will only reveal that I'm water elemental. I can't say anything else, the power of my wand will be destroyed unless I'm in danger and have to reveal all of them.''

McGonagall makes me stand up.

''Everyone look at the black lake.'' I say and I wave my hands around in a circle creating a giant water tornado. It zoomed onto land. My eyes were now blue and as I clicked my fingers the water dropped and pushing my hands towards the black lake, the water cascaded back into the black lake. Everyone was stunned.

''My names Terry Boot, very pleased to meet you!'' He shakes my hand smiling.

''My names Pansy Parkinson.'' A pug faced girl says.

''You were the girl who called me a name in the black lake. You've had a dose of my water power already.'' I say and don't take her hand to shake.

''I'm very impressed; I never knew my Ravenclaw friend had such power!'' Blaise smiled at me.

''Thanks.'' I say as he enclosed me in a hug.

''You know you're awesome!'' He smirks. He smiles back.

''It comes naturally.'' I snigger, pretending to be arrogant, it doesn't work, I burst into laughter. I was the final person to be assessed and by the end of the class, me Blaise, Shannon and Padma were the only ones able to turn a match into a needle and back again. The bell rang and everyone walked out of class. McGonagall caught me by the elbow.

''Please come to Professor Dumbledore's office at eleven PM on Friday night. Make sure you don't get caught.'' She says, beams at me and walks off. It's now a twenty minute break. We walk down to a tree by the lake. I half climb up it and sit in the tree, munching on a large green apple. A girl, who from the sorting, I gathered was Lavender Brown, scurried over.

''Hello! Is it really true you have Merlin's old wand?!'' She demanded.

''Uh huh.'' I smirk. She looks thrilled.

''Paraviti! She has Merlin's old wand!'' She shouted and ran up to the identical twin of Padma. Padma sniggered.

''Oh great, the gossip machines are here.'' She smirked. We all laughed. They both walked away. ''Phew!''

''So, who can sing?'' Padma rules.

Me and Shannon stick our hands up.

''Let's have a singing session. There's no one here.'' I say. Shannon and Padma laugh. Padma starts singing.

''That's awesome!'' I say once she had finished. She had such a cool voice; she could rap!

''Let's hear you!'' Padma beams.

''Go on! You're awesome at singing! You have such an amazing voice!''

'' Fine then. Let's make this fleeting moment last forever, so tell me what your waiting for…'' I sang the whole of Krewella's alive. Padma and Shannon clapped really loud. I had finished my apple but due to my awful sense of direction and my willingness to lead us to the greenhouses we decide we should set off now. Now it was Herbology with the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, because there had been so little first year Ravenclaw's we had to have classes with the Gryffindor's sometimes. We ran to the greenhouses and I found out that I had an awful sense of direction. We got lost several times. We finally got there ten minutes late.

''Hello girls! You're a little late but I'll talk to you in a minute about this- why are you late?''

''Well it was due to my amazingly awful sense of direction that we got lost, you see I thought I might know the way but Fred and George gave me wrong directions so yeah, we finally got here!'' I laughed. Professor Sprout just chuckled lightly.

''Sound's very much like you Cyrus.'' Malfoy sneered, making sure no one was looking, smiling sweetly I pretended to wind up my middle finger and I took it down quick.

''Whoop's! I really didn't mean to do that!'' I laughed. He looked at me daggers back. Harry and Ron laughed about this incident all week. I always had a comeback. We had to look around the greenhouse and name all the plants and make a quick sketch and do a quick description on what the plant was for and what it was called. We had to do Herbology three times a week and to be honest, I really was appalling at it! At Wednesday, midnight we had to study the night sky.

Defence against the dark arts was the last subject of the day. To be honest it was a bit of a joke.

''This classroom stinks of Garlic!'' I say to Padma. She nods and pinches her nostrils shut. The Hufflepuffs look very worried. I pinch my nose shut to. I can taste the garlic in the air! It's that strong! Everyone has been saying that this was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and he was afraid that it would be coming back one of these day's to get him! What a sad looser! His purple turban, which he wore, he said had been given to him as a thank you present for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, You see, I don't think any one believed his story. A vile smell constantly seemed to hang around him and his purple turban and Fred and George think, when I asked them, that it's stuffed full of garlic too, so he's protected from that vampire wherever he goes!

Finally it's Friday and after yesterday's most awful lesson- History of magic- I felt like a pessimist for today. Yesterday I noticed that everyone except m and Hermione were asleep and we were the only ones taking notes, I only just managed to stay awake! Professor Binn's was said to have once fell asleep in his armchair to teach that day and he forgot his body and came back as a ghost. Me, Padma and Shannon had only got lost once on the way down to the great hall for breakfast today.

''What have we got today Kathy? You always know, you're my planner.'' Shannon sniggered. Blaise winked from the table next to us.

''Double potions with the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's.''

''Oh joy!'' Mandy laughed. Hermione sat up straight and looked at Malfoy. He was doing a very accurate impression of her but h was being very mean. I smiled at him and he smirked back. I done an impression of him. I shrank down in my seat and Padma and Shannon sat up straight and tall and scratched their heads looking dumb. Then we stopped. He looked at us daggers and murmured know it all's. I laughed then using my fingers made a w-then I then m then p. WIMP! He folded his arms. All three of us laughed in hysterics. Then loads of owls flew in and a unrecognisable owl landed on my shoulder. I took the letter and Shannon and Padma looked over my shoulder cautiously. Another huge owl carrying a huge box landed on my table.

A letter in no one's handwriting that I recognised had written a letter to me. I read it.

_Dear Kathy Lilith Cyrus, _

_This is not your real name. Your parents never died. We sent you this letter on command of your parents. They are not in a situation to talk. They were wrongly accused of murder. We are not relatives of yours and we've met you very briefly. We cannot give any more clues. Sent this back to the sender with reply to these questions. Your parents know you have powers, what are they, what is your wand? What is your house? Who are your friends? _

_From a family friend._

_PS: They wanted us to give you this stuff. It's for you as a present as you haven't seen your parents in so long. It's a never ending box, open it alone. _

''Shannon, this is scary.'' I say, handing her the letter. She reads it and looks back at me a little creeped out. I wave my hand and the box disappears into my bedroom. Another owl is for me and it drops a small note on my lap.

I read it out quietly.

''Dear Miss Cyrus,

Please meet me in my office at twelve thirty this afternoon. You can bring Miss Patil and Miss Slewyn with you. Remember I love fizzing Whizzibies.

Yours faithfully Albus Dumbledore. ''

''That's good, we don't have to worry about getting caught then.'' I say to Shannon, she nods. ''Hey Padma!''

''Yeah,'' She smiles.

''I need you to come with me and Shannon today.'' I say.

''Cool, yeah, I'll come.'' She grins. We walked down to the dungeons together.

''Hey Harry.'' I say as we enter. It's a lot colder down here and is very creepy, even without the pickled animals in jars around the walls. The register was read out. He paused at Harry's name, like Flitwick, but didn't topple over.

''Ah, yes,'' He said softly.'' Harry potter, our new celebrity. ''

Malfoy and his stupid gang of dumb Slytherin's sniggered. Snape's black eyes now looked at the whole class.

''You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making.'' He began in barely more than a whisper but he had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. ''As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering caldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human viens, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death is you aren't as big as dunderheads as I usually have to teach.'' More silence crept into the room, like how Snape described. Granger was on the edge of her seat, clearly wanting to prove that she wasn't a dunderhead.

''Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'' Snape demanded suddenly.

''I don't know sir.'' Harry said. Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

''Tut tut- fame clearly isn't everything.'' He ignored Hermione's hand. I can't blame him. I giggled behind my hand. I really don't think Mandy liked Hermione at all because she was in fits of silent laughter.

''Let's try again Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a beozer?''

Hermione stretched her hand as high as it would go without standing up. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyole were shaking with laughter and Harry was looking totally confounded. I felt sorry for him. I took a piece of parchment out of my bag and wrote on it.

_To be honest I have no idea what Crabbe and Goyole are laughing at because there as dumb as a stone, you're not far off._

I write and make it into an eagle bird, which fly's across the room and hit's the slimy git called Malfoy in the back of the head. He picked it up and wrote back. I caught the bird in a flash with my reflexes. This exchange carried on three or four times. I wasn't listening to Snape but I heard the questions and knew the answers.

_I know Crabbe and Goyole are dumb; if it was my choice then I wouldn't hang around with them._

I write back. _What do you mean it's not your choice?! Oh yeah and I said you're dumb by the way. _

_You know you're really charming you filthy blood traitor._

_You know you're a real slimy slithering Slytherin snake Malfoy?_

Malfoy didn't have a comeback.

''I don't know sir,'' Said Harry quietly. I think Hermione does though, why don't you try her?''

I laugh at this. I catch Harry's eye and wink, as does Seamus. Snape was not very happy. He said a few things about the questions and I wrote it all down instantly in my neat fast joined handwriting. Things didn't improve for Gryffindor or Ravenclaw as the lesson progressed. We had to brew a simple potion to cure boils in pairs. Padma was impatient beside me.

''Oh! How come you're potion is amazing where's ours just slightly failed!'' She and Mandy keep saying. Theirs is actually perfect, their just a step behind.

''Snape said to stir four times counter clockwise seven times but if you add a clockwise stir for every three counter clockwise it brews quicker.'' I say under my breath and Shannon nods eagerly. I read all our school books three times each. Including this potion. I had made small notes in the margin. Their potion turned perfect and then Snape came over to ours as we finished.

''Done!'' I laughed to Shannon as Hermione was acting impatient with a Slytherin girl with long thick hair and a

thickset build.

''Well, well, how unusual it is for a first year pair to figure out alternatives to these potions.'' He muttered. ''Did you make these notes or was it your parents who decided to help you?'' He demanded to me.

''Oh! It was me.'' I say. Shannon smiles at Padma.

''You have brewed this potion perfectly. Malfoy's done it better though.'' He says and I snigger.

''Yeah right.'' I chuckle as Snape shows how perfectly Malfoy has steamed his horned slugs. Acid green clouds of smoke clouds my vision and Longbottom has melted Seamus's caldron into a twisted blob. The potion seeped across the floor and burnt hole in people's shoes. I leapt upon my stool Longbottom moaned in pain whislt red boils appeared all over his skin. It was disgusting.

''Idiot boy!'' Snape snapped, clearing the potion with a wave of his wand. ''I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the caldron of the fire?''

Longbottom whimpered. To be honest I don't know how he got into Gryffindor. Seamus was instructed to take him up to the hospital wing. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron.

''You- Potter- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong did you? That's another point from Gryffindor.''

That's so unfair! I took a breath and Shannon put a hand over my mouth to stop me from saying anything. I put my hands on my hips and the bell went. I swaggered out of the dungeon and I grabbed Padma.


	8. Surprise after surprise!

''Twelve thirty!'' I laugh. We all walk to professor Dumbledore's study.

''Password?''

''Uh- maybe that was what he meant!'' I exclaim to Shannon. ''Fizzing whizzibies!''

''Correct!'' The gargoyles shout and leap aside. We enter Dumbledore's study.

''Good afternoon girls. I had a very interesting fact from Professor McGonagall that Miss Cyrus has Merlin's old wand. It chose you. I can guarantee this, the wand will not lose its power, I know some old wands are like that, if you reveal your powers. This is urgent for me to know your power.''

''Okay.'' I say. ''Ollivander reckons I'm an all-round elemental. I've only tested water but it works.''

''Please can we move outside so you may demonstrate all your powers safely?''

''Okay.'' I say. Padma and Shannon look amazed. I beam at them. We walk outside then into the forbidden forest and they lean against a tree beside me.

''Right, you two, please stand over there.'' Dumbledore says, gesturing to a far tree to the side of the clearing.

''Incendio!'' Dumbledore cry's and I flick my hands from my side and a huge expanse of water comes out the lake and I put my hands in front of me, creating a blue, sparkling transparent shield. It stops the fire and put's it out. Shannon gasps; Padma's speechless. He put's ice in front of him.

''This won't affect anything. This only is a fake fire. I used it on the train.'' I say to Shannon and Padma.

I click my fingers and a ball of fire surrounds me and then fireballs form in my hands. I throw them at Dumbledore and he puts them out. I then try ice, I do water and then clench my hands in fists and then unclench them. I have a huge wall of ice in front of me. I throw fireballs at it and it turns into a wall of water again and then I flick my hands towards the lake again and the water flows in. Next I make the weather turn boiling then I put my hands up and it starts snowing. I click my fingers and the normal weather resumes. Padma gasps. Finally I control the wind. I close my eyes and push my hands in front of me hard. Shannon, Padma and Dumbledore get pushed back.

''You are very powerful.'' Dumbledore sighs. ''Maybe with some training you may be even more powerful than me. I'd like you to practise; you three are allowed up to here in the forbidden forest for secrecy. You cannot tell anyone.'' He says. We start walking out of the forest and back into his study. ''May I examine your wand?'' He asks and I give the intricate magical tool to him. He sighs. ''Merlin's wand indeed. I will see you later.'' He says passing my wand and we walk out bidding him goodbye. We walk up to the portrait of Scarlet.

''The potraits being changed! Rowena Ravenclaw is going to be on here!'' Scarlet gasps.

''It's okay, we'll visit you!'' I laugh. She nods sadly.

''What can travel around the world whilst staying in a corner?''

''That would be a stamp.'' Shannon, Padma and I all answer together. We all laugh and walk inside. There's a newspaper clipping on the table.

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work or dark wizards or witches unknown._

_Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that had been searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

_'But we're not telling you what's in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you,' said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon. _

''Me, Harry and Hagrid went to Diagon Alley that day, It might have happened while we were there!'' I gasped under my breath. Hagrid had taken the only thing out of vault seven hundred and thirteen. Day's passed quick.

I noticed that a note was on the note board in the common room; flying lessons! Oh yes! With Slytherin's and Gryffindor's .My joy has gone. Oh yeah did I mention! I have a new enemy! It's official! It's pug face and Malfoy! Obviously.

''Typical. I really want to make a fool of myself in front of Malfoy and all my Ravenclaw and Gryffindor friends.'' I say.

''You won't make a fool of yourself. I think you'll do really well. Remember that time when both of us went flying? You were better than Malfoy that day.'' Shannon encourages. I smirk. ''Anyway, I know Malfoy keeps saying how he's so awesome at Quidditch, but he's- uh well he is pretty good; you'll do better! You were fabulous when you did that seeker training thing with me!''

''You really know how to make me feel better!'' I chuckle. Everyone from wizarding families constantly kept talking about Quidditch. Dean Thomas kept arguing with Ron regurley, I noticed. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where there was no flying. To be honest, neither could I. I loved cheerleading though. I had taught Paraviti, Mandy and Lisa and we could now do the prep and extension standing up lift. I loved it! I was the flier! They chuck me in the air and always catch me.

This morning at breakfast I notice that my owl has a box full of goodies for me from my muggle adopted parents. It took three owls to carry it.

''What have you there Cyrus?!'' Malfoy shouted.

''Sweets and clothes and electronics from, whoa!'' I laugh as I pull out a full guide on how to improve in cheerleading.

I hug Shannon and squeal. Padma sees as she sits down with Mandy and Lisa and we all high five each over! Oh yeah!

''What?!''

''What's it to you Malfoy?!'' I demand with my arms folded. I take out numerous fabulous muggle clothing items and they all suit me wonderfully!

''Like the Weasley's would be able to afford those.'' Malfoy sneered. As he passes our table and peers into my box.

''As a matter of fact they're from my muggle adopted family! I'm meant to be an orphan. Trouble

is I have no idea because my whole life is a lie.'' I say with no expression.

''You're a lie.'' He says sniggering.

''You wouldn't understand rat face. You haven't any feelings for other people. You live in a huge mansion with nice rich parents, who spoil you rotten. How would you understand? How would anyone understand?!'' I spit.

''What even is this muggle rubbish? And my parents do-'' That's it- I punch him. Everyone around me cheers. I smirk and he walks off to bully Neville, who's just received a remembrall from his grandmother.. I laugh. I do my hair up quickly, using magic, and flick my wand to make my box zoom upstairs into my dorm. I still haven't opened up that other box. Malfoy snatched the remembrall off Longbottom but McGonnagal was there in a flash, she had an eye for trouble.

It was now three thirty and I had finally started learning my way around the castle. Me, Padma and Shannon rushed down the front steps with all the other Ravenclaw's to do flying. We hurried down to a smooth lawn, which was the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest. The grass rippled like the glassy water of the black lake in the cool breeze and found the Slytherin's were there already. According to Fred and George Weasley some brooms always flew slightly to the left or they started to lose altitude if you flew to high; they dropped. Madam Hooch approached.

''Go on stand by a broomstick!'' She had yellow eyes and very short grey spikey hair. My broom looked fairly old. ''Stick you right hand over the broom and say up!''

''Up!'' I cry and the broom whipped into my hand, as did Harry's, Ron's, Shannon's and unfortunately Malfoy's. Grangers had rolled along the floor a little bit and Longbottom's had not moved at all. Madam Hooch then said my grip on my broom was perfect, as was Shannon's and she taught Harry how to get on your broom and I was so happy, as was Shannon, Harry and Ron, when she told Malfoy he'd been flying wrong for years.

''Keep your brooms steady and rise a few feet, then lean forwards to come back down. On the whistle THREE, TWO- '' But Longbottom had already gone up. He was rising straight up and wasn't coming down. ''Come back boy!'' He slipped sideways off the broom and hit the floor with a hard BANG. His broomstick flew out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bent over Neville. ''Broken wrist.'' She muttered. She looked at us all.

''None of you are to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms or you'll be out if Hogwarts before you can say ''Quidditch.'' Come on dear.'' She said. Neville was holding his wrist and Madam Hooch kindly escorted a tear streaked Neville to the wing. Malfoy burst into laughter. I could see he had a slight black eye from earlier. Good.

''Did you see his face, the great lump?''

The other Slytherin's joined in.

''Shut up Malfoy.'' Snapped Paravati.

''Ooh. Sticking up for Longbottom?'' Said the pug. ''Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies Paravati.

Malfoy said about the thing that Neville's gran had sent him.

''Give that here Malfoy,'' Said Harry quietly. Malfoy smiled nastily.

''I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect- how about- up a tree?''

''GIVE IT HERE!'' Harry yelled. I pulled my fist back to punch him again. Shannon held me back. Malfoy leapt onto his broom and took off. I jumped onto my broom and followed him. We were at the top most branches of a large oak tree. I felt a rush of pounding adrenaline through my ears, I could hear my heart.

''No! Harry!'' Hermione Granger said. I blocked her girlish cries out. Ron whooped for me and Harry. Shannon had a gleeful expression on her face. I flew to Harry's side.

''Give it here or I'll knock you off that broom!'' Harry calls. I smirk evilly beside him. I open my hand for my bow and arrow and they soar into my hand.

''Oh yeah?'' Said Malfoy, trying to sneer,but he looked a little worried.

''And I'll shoot.'' I say, Harry looked at me.

''Merlin's beard how did you get up here, you had no bow and arrow before!''

''I opened my hand and it came.'' I say. I shot an arrow at Malfoy and he only just got away in time as an arrow and Harry soared like javelins towards him. A few people below were clapping. They had a bit more conversation as I dropped my arrows and bow and he shouted and dropped the glass ball. Me and Harry both soared level with each over. I pulled my broom up a foot from the grass and caught the remebrall with Harry.

''HARRY POTTER! KATHY CYRUS!'' My heart fell to my feet. Bum! I got to my feet after tumbling off my broom softly. I gave the glass sphere to him.

McGonagall was running towards us.

''You might have broken your necks! Never in all my time at Hogwarts!''

''But it wasn't Kathy's nor Harry's fault professor-''

''Be quiet Miss Patil-''

''But Malfoy-''

''That's enough Mr Weasley. Potter, Cyrus, follow me now.''

I nodded to Shannon as she picked up my bow and arrows. Malfoy was looking triumphant. I'm so going to be expelled! McGonnagall said nothing. She opened up many doors and then went into Professor Flitwicks class.

''Professor, please could I borrow you and the Ravenclaw Quidditch teams captain?''

''Yes of course!'' He squeaked and hurried over to us, a tall blonde boy walked through, he was prefect too. McGonagall came back with a burly fifth year Gryffindor.

''What has this got to do with me?'' He sneered as we walked into an empty classroom. Peeves was writing rude words on the black board.

''OUT PEEVES!'' She barked (McGonagall). Peeves threw the chalk in the bin, blew a large raspberry and swooped out cursing. I laughed.

''I have found you a seeker! And Oliver Wood! They dived from fifty foot high and pulled up at the last second and caught a small glass sphere between them. It was Longbottom's wasn't it?'' McGonagall smiled.

''Yeah.'' I say weakly.

''Wow!'' Wood and the Ravenclaw prefect said together.

''You know Charlie Weasley. I reckon that would've given him a run for his money!''

''That is amazing! Welcome to the team! Brandon Flyer is your captain and your hired!'' The blonde boy chuckles, holding out his hand.

I shake his hand. ''My names Kathy Cyrus. Nice to meet you!'' I say. He smiles at me.

''The Quidditch cup is going to have our name on it this year!'' Oliver Wood boasts to Harry and professor McGonagall.

''Or ours.'' Brandon smugly says.

''Ours.''

''OURS.'' Brandon says.

''Boy's that's enough! But I agree with the Ravenclaw team!'' Flitwick rules out. I smile.

''Potters first time on a broom and Cyrus's-''

''Second time.''

''In fact Charlie couldn't have done it! Both naturals!''

''Their both built for seekers too, light, speedy. They need decent brooms Nimbus 2000's?''

''Yeah!'' Wood exclaimed excited.

''We can't let Slytherin flatten us again! I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks.'' McGonagall said.

''Your father would've been proud Potter, your mother too Kathy.'' She beams.

I strut into the great hall with a huge smile on my face. Shannon laughs.

''We thought you were gonna get expelled! What are you smiling about exactly?'' Shannon asks as we walk to the Ravenclaw table.

''The Ravenclaw Quidditch team has a secret weapon this year.''

''No way?! Any punishment for breaking the rules?!''

''No way!'' I laugh and Malfoy looks at me. ''I got no punishment for giving Longbottom a helping hand!''

''You didn't get in trouble?!'' Demanded Malfoy.

''Nope, bad luck ferret face.'' I sneer and me I explain what happened to Shannon. Shannon and Padma gaped at me.

''Stop it! You look like guppy fish!'' I laugh. They laugh with me.

''Seeker?!'' I hear Ron say about Harry. I look at Ron.

''And me!''

''Wow! But first years never- you must be the youngest house players in about-''

''A century.'' Said Harry as I took a big mouthful of chicken and ham pie. I finally finished after ages. I had some pudding and Fred and George hurried into the hall and over to me.

''I heard what happened. Well done!'' They laughed and George gave me a bug hug. '' We're on the Gryffindor house team, beaters.'' They say in a low voice. ''You two must be good! Wood was literally skipping when he told us. Even if you are on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team!'' They said and we walked over to Harry and said the same thing. ''Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordon reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school.'

''Bet it's that one behind the statue of-''

''Greggory the Smarmy?'' I asked.

''Yeah, that we found in our first week. See you.'' They say, shocked that I knew about it- and they smile and

walk off. George winks at me. Then someone far less welcome turned up; Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyole.

''Having a last meal Potter? When are you getting the train back to the muggles?''

''You're a lot braver now you're back on the ground and you have your little friends with you.'' Harry said coolly. Harry was talking ironic now.

''Plus you haven't got me aiming a bow and arrow at you, you hated me on the train didn't you?''

''That was you?! I just thought you stole it off a Hufflepuff wimp!''

''Good for you.''

''Anyway, Potter. I'll take you on tonight on my own and you Cyrus. Wizards duel. Wands only, no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizards duel before, I suppose?'

''Of course they have!'' Say Ron and Shannon together, Ron turning around, Shannon walking over.

''I'm Harry second, yours?''

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyole, sizing them up. ''Crabbe'' He says.

''And I'm Kathy's second. Of course Padma will be coming as she can just watch. We can't leave her!'' She smiles. Malfoy soon went.

''What is a wizards duel?'' Me and Harry ask together. '''And what do you mean, I'm my second?'' Me and Harry ask again in sync.

''Well a second there to take over if you die,'' Said Ron casually. ''But people only die in proper duels you know, with real wizards. The most you guy's will be able to do is fire sparks at each over. No one knows enough magic to do any real damage.''

''Except maybe Kathy.'' Shannon adds.

''I expected he think you two would refuse anyway.''

''And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?'' Harry asks. I laugh.

''I'll lend you an arrow or-''

''You can throw it away and punch him on the nose!'' Ron and Shannon suggested. They looked at ecahover and laughed.

''Excuse me?'' We looked up; it was Hermione Granger.

''Can't a person eat in this place?!'' Ron insisted.

Granger ignored him and started on Harry. I felt sincerely sorry for him.

''I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying-'

''Bet you could.'' Ron muttered. Shannon giggled.

''And you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor- And Ravenclaw'' She added looking at me.'' If you're caught and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you.''

''And it's really none of your business,'' Said Harry.

''Goodbye!'' Finished Ron and Shannon. I laughed.

I waited in bed until Mandy and Lisa were asleep, thinking about the duel. This was a time to beat Malfoy. I couldn't miss it. I hear their deep snores and Padma and Shannon muttered.

''Half eleven.'' Padma smiled.

''Time to go!'' I whispered. I pulled on my Panda wanzee and we crept to the Gryffindor common room. I hear from inside. I held my wand in front.

''Lumos'' I say and the light flickers on.

''I can't believe your going to do this Harry.'' It was Hermione's voice. Oh for Merlins fluffy slippers? What is it with her and interfering?!

''You! Go back to bed!'' Ron snapped furiously.

''I almost told your brother! Percy- he's a prefect- he could put a stop to this.''

''And she'd be a huge snitch.'' I giggle. How could anyone be so interfering?!

''Come on.'' Said Ron and they saw me, Shannon and Padma outside the door. Hermione followed them through.

''Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves? I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about switching spells!''

''Go away.'' I smiled sweetly.

''Okay, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when your on the train home tomorrow, your so-''

Hermione had turned around and the fat lady was gone. Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.

''Now hat am I going to do?'' She demanded.

''That's your problem.'' Ron smirked.'' We've gotta go! We don't want to be late!''

Hermione stayed there and then we reached the end of the corridor.

''I'm coming with you.'' She says. She started saying on how she wasn't going to wait for Filch to catch her and she says If we all get caught then she'll tell the truth.

''You've got some nerve woman.'' Padma giggled.

''Shut up! Everyone.'' Harry snapped sharply. We all heard something. It was a snuffling noise.

''Mrs Norris?'' Breathed Ron, squinting. It was Longbottom. I burst into laughter. He jerked suddenly awake as he walked closer.

''Thank goodness you've found me! I've been out here for hours. I couldn't remember the new password to get to bed.

''The new passwords pig snout but it won't help you now. Fat ladies gone.''

''How's your arm?'' Harry asked.

''Fine, Pomfrey mended it in a minute.''

''If either of you get us caught then I'll never rest until I've learnt that curse of the bogies Quirrel told us about and use it on you.'' Hermione opened her mouth maybe to tell Ron exactly how to use it but we crept forward. We finally reached the trophy room and no one was in here yet. Maybe they were just late.

''It was a trick!'' I snapped. A noise in the next room made us all jump. Someone spoke and it wasn't Malfoy.

''Sniff around my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner.'' It was Filch speaking to Mrs Norris. We crept down a long gallery with suits of armour. Neville let out a frightened squeak and ran, then tripped, then grabbed Ron by the waist and toppled into a suit of armour. Loud enough to wake the whole castle.

We all ran! We sprint down the gallery. We ripped through a tapestry and came out near and a charms classroom. Wheezing Neville leant against a wall.

''I told you!''

''Yeah, yeah we all should've listened to you Herm but we need to get back to our different towers, as quick as possible.'' I demanded.

''Malfoy tricked you,'' Hermione declared.

''Yeah, we all know that,'' I say,'' Maybe I said it earlier when it was clear that he wouldn't turn up.'' I say.

''You do realise that don't you? He was never going to meet you! Malfoy must have tipped Filch off.'' She probably was right but I wasn't going to say. She should've been in Ravenclaw.

''Let's go.'' Harry says. After barely more than twelve paces Peeves zoomed out from a classroom.

''Shut up, Peeves- please- you'll get us thrown out!'' I whispered.

''Wandering around at midnight ickle firsties? Tut tut tut, naughty, naughty you'll get caught.''

''Not if you don't give us away Peeves, please.'' Shannon begged, her eyes glistening with tears, she has a gift for persuasion.

''I should tell Filch I should. It's for your own good you know.''

''Get out of the way,'' Snapped Ron, I gasp as he takes a swipe at Peeves, this was a big mistake.

''STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!'' Peeves bellowed. We duck under Peeves and ran for our lives and slammed into a door; it was locked.

''This is it! We're done for! This is the end!'' Ron moaned. I sniggered.

''Oh excuse me.'' I say as Hermione shoves me aside with Harry's wand.

''Alohomora!''' I say before Hermione can. The door clicks and opens. We run inside and all press our ears against it. We listened intently. Padma was whimpering, Neville was poking Harry.

''What?!'' Harry demanded. He turned around. This was way to much, I whipped around too. I gasped. We were not in a room, we were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. Any guesses on why it was forbidden? I knew it was going to be a no. We were looking into the eyes of a gargantuan three headed dog. Beads of silver saliva dipped from its three lolling tongues and huge bared yellow fangs. The door growled thunderously. Death or Filch? We'd all take Filch.

''I think this may be a good time to say I love this world! It will love music. Trust me.'' She starts singing and she has an amazing voice. The dog goes to sleep and we bolt back to our towers.

''Where have you been young ones?'' Asks a beautiful lady in a portrait who I assume to be Rowena Ravenclaw, looking at my flushed face and my Padma and Shannon's dressing gowns hanging off them.

''Now's not the time to ask, sorry Rowena.'' I pant.

''Okay, answer this; What came first, the phoenix or the flame?''

''It is a never ending cycle you need either to carry out this cycle.'' Padma pants.

''Very well-reasoned, inside you may go.'' She smiles and the spectacular common room awaits us. We run up to our door.''

I sit in bed drifting slowly to sleep. The dog was guarding something. A trap door and Hagrid had said that Hogwarts was the safest place to keep stuff apart from Gringotts. I think that small grubby little package was being guarded by the dog.


	9. New friends are always a credit

As we walk into breakfast that morning looking very tired and watery eyed but as crazy and alight as usual, Malfoy Crabbe and Goyole looked like they couldn't believe their eyes. Personally I think that the three headed dog adventure had been awesome. I casually filled in Padma and Shannon what I had thought about and they agreed with me.

''Yeah, dangerous and valuable. It couldn't be more dangerous than that dog! That terrified the wits out of me!'' Shannon gasps quietly.

''Mmmm.'' I say.

**Six day's later**

Owls flooded into the great hall but everyone was looking at the long thin two packages that had taken six large screech owls each, to carry. I was just as interested and Harry looked at me, to see what was in it and one package landed in front of me and one in front of Harry. I'm amazed. He looks at me.

I open the letter first carefully and lightly.

''Oh you look so dainty when you open things like that!'' Shannon says in a posh accent. I hit her lightly and we both chuckle.

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

_Me and Brandon have decided to give you a nimbus two thousand and three. Beware this is only a prototype but Mr Flyer decided to ask his father if her could have an early prototype, as his dad works in a nimbus factory. Do not open it at the table, I don't want everyone knowing you have one or everyone'll want one. Brandon Flyer will meet you on the Quidditch pitch at five o clock tonight for your first training session._

_Good luck, Professor F. Flitwick._

''WOW! That's awesome!'' Shannon gasped, as I handed her the letter and she read it. ''I mean a nimbus two thousand and three! That's just spectacular! I've never even laid a finger on one. ''

We walked out the hall and Malfoy snatched the parcel off me.

''Oi, hand it over!'' I say. He throws it back at me and he grabs Harrys parcel as he comes out too.

'Their both broomstick! You'll be in for it! Both of you. First years aren't allowed them. Ron nor Shannon couldn't resist the temptation.

It's not just any old broomstick; it's a nimbus two thousand. Have you got the same Kathy?''

''Nope, the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch teams works in a nimbus factory. I have a Nimbus two thousand and three.''

''Two thousand and three?!'' Ron yelped.'' Anyway, what did you say you had at home Malfoy? A comet two sixty?'' Ron grinned at Harry. ''Comets look flashy but their not in the same league as the nimbus.''

''What would you know about it Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle,'' Malfoy snapped back.'' I suppose you and your brothers have to save up, twig, by twig.''

Before Ron could answer Flitwick appeared by Malfoy.

''Not arguing I hope?'' He squeaks.

''Potter and Kathy have been sent broomsticks sir.'' Malfoy says quickly.

''Yes, so you got it? Do you like it Miss Cyrus?''

''Yes, Thank you sir!'' I say.

''McGonagall and me have evaluated the special circumstances. What model are they again?''

'' A Nimbus two thousand and a Nimbus two thousand and three, sir.'' Says Harry and I burst into laughter at the look of horror on Malfoy's face.'' And it's really thanks to Malfoy that I have it.'' He added. Harry and Ron laughed and went a separate way to the dormitory.

''I agree with Harry!'' I explain to Shannon as we walk upstairs. ''It's all true 'cuz if Malfoy hadn't have stolen the remembrall then I wouldn't have dived and caught it!'' I laugh. We then turned around and went to the Gryffindor common room.

''Password?''

''Pigs snout.'' I recited from a few nights back. She let us in.

''And I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking us rules?'' An angry Hermione stated.

''I thought you weren't talking to us?'' Asked Harry.

''Yeah don't stop now, it's doing us so much good!'' Hermione walked away with her nose in the air after Ron's comment. Before we had dinner that night we un-wrapped our brooms together. It had a mahogany black handle with Nimbus two thousand and three written on it. The broom was sleek and shiny and streamline. It was stunning , with a tail of neat lined twigs. I whipped down to the pitch for my first session and I warmed up by circling the whole pitch and going upside down and everything. It was so much fun!

''Hey Cyrus! Down here!'' Brandon had arrived. He was carrying a case full of Quidditch things.

I dived down and pulled up.

''That brooms wonderful.'' I smirk. He smiles back.

''Do you know how to play Quidditch, I saw you reading Quidditch through the ages yesterday?''

''Yeah,'' I reply.

''Okay, good then, so please can you try and catch this snitch?'' He says, opening the box and letting a golden walnut sized thing fly out. ''Go!'' He shouted and I searched the skies with my eyes and I saw it. I dived for it on my broom and caught it with my left hand. I slid off my broom.

''The cups got out name on it this year.'' Brandon says and we have to leave to get dinner.

In charms Ron managed to upset Hermione and she went of crying. I felt sorry for her but didn't at the same time. She didn't turn up for any lessons that day.

I walk into the hall and it's magnificently decorated. A thousand live bats flapped from the walls and ceiling. Many more swoop in huge low black groups, like storm clouds, over the tables, making the candles in the pumpkins flicker more than ever before. The feast appeared on the plates, just as magnificent and amazing as at the start of term. Then Quirrel sprinted in and up to Dumbledore.

''Troll in the dungeon, just thought I'd let you know.'' Then he sank to the floor in a dead faint.

''Prefects lead your houses back to their dormitories immediately!'' I hurried over to Harry and Ron as they went out.

''How could a troll get in?'' Harry asks Ron.

''I don't know, maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke?''

''Granger is in the girls toilets on the first floor!'' I say, after pushing through many crowds of people to get to them, with Shannon.

Ron bit his lip. Shannon folded her arms and pouted.

''Percy better not see us!'' He snaps. We slip down a deserted corridor and down to the girls toilets. We hear quick footsteps behind us. Ron pulled me and Harry behind a large stone griffin.

''Percy!'' He whispered, but as the person swept across the hallway, we found it was Snape, not Percy. We carried on walking and I held my wand and head aloft. I sniffed and a putrid smell greeted me.

''EWWW!'' I gasped as the vile smell. A mixture of old socks and an old public toilet that no one cleans. Something can be heard shuffling towards us. Gigantic feet. We shrank into the shadows and watched a giant horrible creature, bathed in moonlight, emerge around the corner.

Twelve feet tall, it's skin was the colour of mossy granite, lumps over it's body, a small head that looked like a coconut compared to the rest of the thing. It's legs were as thick as tree trunks. It stopped next to a doorway, scratched it's head and shuffled in.

''The key's in the lock.'' Harry muttered.'' We could lock it in?''

''Good idea.'' Ron said nervously. We all edged towards the door, hoping the troll wouldn't come out. Harry grabbed the key, slam the door and lock it. We bolted down the hallway. My heart had to stop. It was Hermione's scream. Oh Merlin's beard. I roll my eyes and run back to the door and turn the key. I step in first, followed by Shannon, then by Ron and then Harry. The stench was unbelievable. Hermione was shrinking against the wall in fright and the troll was trudging up to her, knocking all the sinks off the walls as it went.

Ron threw a tap at the troll and it started blinking stupidly, a few feet from Hermione. It rather reminded me of Crabbe or Goyole. The troll went for Harry instead. I screamed and pushed him out the way as it it the place where Harry was frozen, with its huge club.

''OY pea brain!'' Yelled Ron and threw another pipe at it. It approached Ron and Shannon instead. She stood in front of Ron, this gave Harry time to run around it.

''Come on, run, run!'' Harry yelled at Granger but she wouldn't move, she was flat against the wall in terror. The troll roared again and I screamed. The troll looked very dizzy, allowing Harry to jump on the back of the troll and distract it. The troll couldn't feel Harry there but even a troll would notice if you stuck a bit of wood up its nose. Harry only did it accidently. Harry clung on for dear life as the troll moaned and stumbled everywhere in pain. Hermione and Shannon were sunk against the back wall in fright, Ron had pulled out his wand and he shouted Wingardium Leviosa!

The club suddenly flew out of Ron's hand and rose up in the air, and with a sickening crunch I flicked my hands down and the club banged the troll on the head. The troll moved side to side and then fell on its face with a thud that made the whole corridor, I expect shake like and earthquake.

Ron and me looked at each over then what we had done. Ron's wand was still raised, my hands over my mouth. It was Hermione who spoke first,

''Is it- dead?''

''I don't think so, it's just been knocked out.''

He bent down and pulled his wand out of the trolls nose.

''That's disgusting!'' I shrieked. Grey lumps of a glue like substance covered it.

''Bogies!'' Shouted Shannon and Hermione sniggered lightly. I was laughing.

''Look at what've done. What will the teachers think. Their gonna tell us off really bad once they realise that we didn't follow rules.'' A sudden slamming and loud footsteps occurred. The door burst open and I was petrified. Professor McGonagall looked at me, Ron and Harry. She looed so angry. Her lips were a pale white.

''What an earth were you thinking of?'' She had cold fury in her voice. ''You're lucky you weren't killed. Why weren't you in your dormitory?''

A small voice came out of the shadows. Hermione was clutching Shannon's hand and Shannon had an arm around her. Hermione looked terrified.

''Please, Professor McGonagall- they were looking for me.''

''Miss Granger!'' Hermione had gotten to her feet and Shannon walked over to stand by me.

''I went looking for the troll because I- I thought I could deal with it on my own- you know I've read about them.''

Ron dropped his wand. I stumbled back. Granger, lying to a teacher?!

''If they hadn't of found me I'd be dead right now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron and Kathy knocked it out with its own club. Shannon tried to calm me down. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived.''

I tried to look as if this story wasn't new. Shannon nodded and Hermione hugged Shannon. I didn't think I'd ever live to see this day.

''Well in that case…'' Said Professor McGonagall, staring at me, Ron and Harry. ''Miss Granger you foolish girl,

how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?''

Hermione hung her head, me and Ron were speechless.

''Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, go to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses. Hermione left. Professor McGonagall turned to us four.

''Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full grown mountain troll. You each wish five points each. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go.'' We all hurried out of the chamber and to our towers. From that moment Hermione Granger had become our friend.


	10. Christmas at Hogwarts! Oh yes!

As November closed in chilly weather took a hold. I was glad that my adopted parents had bought a new grey thick winter trench coat from muggle London and I was so glad of the warm clothes they sent me. I have to wear my white fleece gloves everywhere I go now and my fleece scarf. I wear earmuffs, not hats. The towering mountains now were Ice capped and were grey and silver. Every morning, when I woke up and opened my curtains, very thick layers of glittering silver frost coated the dark forbidden swaying forest and the Hogwarts grounds.

The Quidditch season had now begun and on Saturday Slytherin were playing against Gryffindor. Hardly anyone had seen Harry or me play as both Quidditch captains decided that we should be secret weapons. The news that me and Harry were playing as seekers had come out and to be honest I don't know which is worse- People saying that I'd be amazing or people calling through the corridors that they'll make sure that the headmaster installs a carpet of mattress or trampolines for us; for a safe measure.

Hermione was very useful as a friend as she was so trustworthy and reliable and if you ever needed help, she'd be there for you. Hermione had stopped being so worried about breaking the rules thank to Merlin, she's so much funnier and happier now! I and the trio had been outside in the courtyard the day before Harry's new Quidditch game, Shannon had been flirting with some 'hot' Slytherin boy's. To be honest I don't see any fun in it. Hermione had conjured up a bright blue fire which could be carried around in a small glass pot. We were standing with our back to it, getting warm and then Snape limped over. He was limping! I looked at Hermione and we she looked guilty. I hid the fire from view. Snape hadn't seen the fire.

''What's that you got there, Potter?''

Harry showed him Quidditch through the ages.

''library books are not meant to be taken outside school.'' Sneers Snape.'' Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor.''

''He just made that rule up.'' Me and Harry insisted as Snape moved away. ''Wonder what's up with his leg?''

''Dunno, but it's really hurting him.'' Said Ron bitterly.

I sat curled up in my wanzee doing my charms homework when I decided that I was bored, finished my homework and started wondering around the castle. I bumped into Harry. We go into the Gryffindor common room.

''Oh hey, didn't see you there.'' He says. He tells me all about the Snape incident I gasp and stutter at all the right moments. Hermione agrees with my points I find out and soon everyone realises that I'm not in Gryffindor.

''What house are you in? Out, out!'' Demands the female prefect.

''But I only need talk to my friends.'' I say and she sends me out. I trudge up to the Ravenclaw common room and hop into bed, I couldn't sleep. Not very well anyway.

I wake up at six in the morning and I create a poster with a cartoon version of a, lion on it. I die it red with a simple charm and the words' GO GO GRYFFINDOR!' In gold. I figured I would make everyone chant go go Gryffindor loudly. Shannon came out with the same idea, only she was better at drawing. I had my usual grey trench coat on and I wore a pair of red jeans and Some white padded fake fur lined boots. I had my white scarf on, plus my white gloves and grey ear muffs. I was ready to go! I set off to the great hall and I smelt the delicious smell of fried eggs. I decided that I would have chocolate cereal though today. I hummed a Christmas song and soon Shannon joined me. I had soon finished.

I grabbed a pair of binoculars. Dean Thomas had created a poster with a lion on it, saying Potter for President. Hermione had done a tricky little charm to make the paint flash different colours. All of the Quidditch teams ( Of both Gryffindor and Slytherin), walk out onto the pitch and everyone cheers.

''Mount you brooms on three, two, one.'' Madam Hooch says and blows her whistle.

''And the quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too-''

''JORDAN!''

''Sorry, Professor.''

Lee Jordan, who was someone I saw with the Weasley twin's, was commentating; closely watched by McGonagall.

''GO GRYFFINDOR! GO GO GRYFFINDOR!'' I shout and Shannon joins in. Nobody else does. I run over to the Gryffindor stand, instead of the Ravenclaw stand. ''EVERYONE JOIN IN! GO GO GRYFFINDOR! GO GO GRYFFINDOR! GO GO GRYFFINDOR!'' I shout and everyone soon joins in.

''And there is Kathy's awesome choir there, love the lyrics Kat!'' Lee Jordon speaks.

''JORDAN! YOUR MEANT TO BE NON BIASED!'' McGonagall gasps.

''Sorry Professor. GO GO GRYFFINDOR!'' He shouts and everyone laughs. I conduct everyone.

The match was long and Gryffindor kept searching but then the Slytherin seeker spotted the snitch, then Harry a second later and they both dove after it and then the Slytherin captain, Flint, hovers in his way, making Harry fall towards the snitch and it disappears.

''FOUL!'' Shouts Lee Jordon. ''So after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-''

''Jordan!''

''I mean, after that open and revolting foul-''

''Jordan, I'm warning you-''

''All right, all right, Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in position.'' Lee comments and I burst into giggles.

Harry dodged another Bludger and then his broom gives a huge lurch. I gasp and stick my hand over my mouth. The broom did it again; this was not normal; Nimbus two thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their owners off. His broom was zig- zagging through the air but Harry didn't seem to be in control at all. All f this was happening and Lee was still commentating.

''Slytherin in possession- Flint with the Quaffle- passes Spinnet- Passes Bell- hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it breaks his nose- only joking, Professor- Slytherin score- oh no…''

The Slytherin's burst into a huge round of applause and I looked around. I only just noticed Hagrid was in the stands by Ron and Hermione. Shannon was talking to another friend and I ran over to them. People were all pointing up at Harry. I was gasping.

''Harry no!'' I shouted. His broom had started to roll over and over; he only just managed to stay on. The broom gives a huge jerk and he stated to fall off, but gripped the broom with one hand.

''Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?'' Seamus whispers.

''I don't think so. It looks like very powerful dark magic; no kids in league with you know who here.'' I say.

''I agree with Kathy, can't have, can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful dark magic- no kid could do that to a Nimbus two thousand.'' Hagrid growled, his voice shaking noticeably.

Hermione looked at the crowds.

''I knew it!'' Hermione gasped.'' Snape look!''

''And Quirrel, Quirrel's smiling, Snape's looking unhappy.'' I say, no one seems to hear me.

''What should we do?'' Ron asks. Grey faced.

''Leave it to me.'' She says, I roll my eyes and follow. She knocked Quirrel over headfirst into the front row. Good! I think he was muttering the curses. Harry stopped on his broom and it looked normal. Snape yelped as Hermione set his robes on fire. She scooped the flames back into a jar and he never knew what happened. He was doing the counter curses.

Harry zoomed for the snitch and he opens his mouth and coughs it onto his hand. He lightly tumbled off his broom.

''AND GRYFFINDOR WINS! FINAL SCORES 170 T0 60! HARRY POTTER CAPTURES THE SNITCH!''

I clapped and then ran down to the pitch and enclosed Harry in a hug. I heard Flint howling again. That troll.

He didn't catch it! He nearly swallowed it!''

''Well done! Guppy.'' I joke.

''Ah no! Don't call me Guppy! I hate that name!''

''You're not meant to like a joking nickname!'' I say. I hug and congratulate him again and we walk down to Hagrid's hut. Shannon follows.

''It was Snape!'' Ron was explaining to Harry and Shannon then Harry again. ''He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you.''

''So was Quirrel!'' I demand. Everyone looks at me curiously.

''Rubbish, both of you.'' Hagrid was saying, who hadn't heard a word of what happened next to him in the stands. ''Why would Snape do something like that?''

Harry, me, Ron, Shannon and Hermione look at each over. Harry looked at me and nodded. I nod back. We all wondered what to say.

''I found out something about him.'' He says. ''He tried to get past that three headed dog at Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding.''

Hagrid dropped the teapot he was holding.

''How would you know about Fluffy?''

''Fluffy?! What a name to call a very not so fluffy, rather vicious and terrifying monster! How ironic!'' I laugh in disbelief.

''Yeah! He's mine- I bought him off a Greek chappie in the pub las' year- Ient him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

''Yes?'' Said all of us eagerly.

''Now don't ask me anymore.'' Gruffly, Hagrid said. ''That's top secret, that is.''

''But Snape's trying to steal it!'' Harry sounded so desperate.

Hermione started shouting at Hagrid about jinxes.

''I'm tellin' yer! You're wrong!'' Said Hagrid hotly.'' I don't know why Harry's broom aced like that but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now listen to me! All three of yeh- yer meddlin' in things that don't concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog and what it's guardin', that's between professor Dumbledore an Nicholas Flamel. ''

''Ah! So a guy called Nicholas Flamel involved, is there?!''

Hagrid looked livid with himself.

Chapter 11

It was snowing once more and every day I wake up to a three foot blanket on the Hogwarts grounds. I was in the middle of a growing spurt but the snow made me look terribly short. I half sat out my dormitory window, half in, I felt the snowflakes land upon my Ravenclaw robes and nose and I giggled and stuck on my headphones. I slid back into my dorm and just stuck my head out the window and rest it upon the window ledge. The black lake was given a new name by me; the white lake. It no longer fitted the name black lake as it did not ripple like black velvet in the moonlight; the several thick feet ice and snow, which covered the lake, made the lake appear a solid white expanse rather than a mirror of the black night sky. The Weasley twins kept getting in trouble, and punished and they bewitched snowballs to hit Quirrel in the back of the head and bounce off his turban- personally I found it thoroughly entertaining.

My friendship group, which now consisted of Shannon, me, Padma, Mandy and Lisa, all challenged, Fred, George, Ron, Lee Jordon and Harry to snowball wars.

''Shannon no! That way, build the wall that way!'' I shout and wave my hands up and snow creates a huge shield in front of our part built fort. We quickly built it and took the wall down.

''How childish.'' Sneers a cool arrogant voice.

''Just because you don't know how to have fun Malfoy.'' I retort and throw a huge snowball at him. I nod at everyone and everyone starts hurling snow balls at him. He starts screaming and Run's off with Crabbe and Goyole. I laugh. We all gather the wasted snow and put it to be created into snowballs. I gather up some and throw them at Fred and Georges team, which they've named Gryffindor boy's. We've named ours Ravenclaw girls, until Hermione joined, then we had to reconsider and called ourselves terrifying tigers. Oh yeah! No we named ourselves the posh panda's; the boy's just made themselves the terrifying tigers as they needed an animal name. Just because we all, funnily enough, have matching panda wanzee's that we wore in our wars. The boy's wore tiger wanzee's that I made. Everyone thought they were awesome! I actually bought them from a muggle shop. Cool huh? The Slytherin's thought we were idiots. Except Blaise; he met up with me occasionally and we had become very good friends. I love all my friends.

''No!'' I screamed and laugh at the same time as an snowball slides down my back. I pretend to faint and be dead for ten seconds, for the sake of the game. I now have to get up and sprint back to the fort without being caught. I'm not a very easy target as I'm quick, slender and small. Not easy to get. I throw back ice and snow in an avalanche with my powers. I love it!

''REVENGE IS SERVED SWEET!''

''And with a smirk served on the side!'' Blaise joins in. I jump down from the fort and hug him. He hugs me back.

''Hello Kat.'' He smirks as I release him.

''Hey Blaise!'' I chuckle. ''You better join their team; they have limited numbers.'' I say, gesturing to the

terrifying tigers. ''Would you like a wanzee?'' I can make a replica?''

''Okay, as long as it's no trouble, I don't want to not look apart of this awesome Snow war.'' He smiles. I laugh, as I wave Merlin's old wand and he holds it as a wanzee appears. He slides it on over his clothes. I grin. ''Is that really Merlin's old wand as I didn't belive those rumours.'' He says, I hold out my wand.

''Yeah, they were true.'' I say, he examines it with wide eyes.

''You know, your awesome!'' He laughs. I laugh and pull my hood up.

''Thanks, I know I am.'' I joke. He taps my arm playfully and pulls his hood up and joins the boy's. He high fives all of them.

''I have to stay at Christmas, are you?''

''Yeah, Mr and Mrs Weasley are going to visit Charlie Weasley in Romania. ''

''Awesome, how many Weasley's are there?!''

''Loads.'' I reassure. My team win the awesomely invented snow war. Oh yeah, like usual.

I sit warming myself near the fireplace I thought about everything. How boring muggle life was compared to this one, how potions classes were so fascinating, even if Snape was boring. How much I loved transfiguration- I was of Hermione's intelligence levels and how the Slytherin's made fun of me for it. Never mind- I loved this life- even the bullies weren't as bad here- I had been using a few of my powers to get them back regularly. I loved the pranks as well- oh how I love them so much!

It was one potions class one day and everyone was over their caldrons warming themselves in the Sub-zero Artic cold dungeon. We could all see our breath in front of us in clouds, mingling with the caldrons hot fumes.

''I do feel very sorry for the people who have to stay at Hogwarts because they're not wanted at home.'' Draco Malfoy said. He looked directly at Harry, Ron and me when he said this. You see I had the option to go home and see my muggle adopted family, but somehow I don't think I would be much help to them, I regularly end up blowing Christmas up. Last year they had to replace an expensive kitchen because of me.

''I do feel sorry for people's parents if their child is a spoilt brat who goes around sneering and making fun of everyone who isn't in Slytherin or isn't as rich as them.'' I say in a sorry voice and look directly at Malfoy when I say this.

''You see I feel very sorry for people who are poor.''

''You see I have the second biggest vault in Gringotts and I need a bigger vault. So technically I'm not poor, very much the opposite.'' I boast with a smirk on my face. He has no comeback so we get back to our caldrons. Malfoy had been awful to all Gryffindor's, me and Shannon since the Slytherin's had lost he had made fun of how Harry had amazingly captured the snitch. Malfoy was just explaining how a wide mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as seeker next; then realised that no one found this particularly entertaining because they were all astounded on how Harry had managed to stay on a jinxed broomstick, trying to throw him off. I still keep the nickname for Harry as Guppy.

Every day, me, Shannon and the trio look around the library constantly for the name Nicholas Flamel, I remember reading it somewhere but I can't remember where. Madam Pince was constantly breathing down our backs, making it much harder to search for an unrecognised name.

Christmas day was finally here! At last! I awoke to a rather huge pile of presents at the end of my bed and Shannon had loads too. I squealed in delight.

''I have pressies! I really do!'' I laugh.

''Good for you!'' She laughs, examining her huger pile of presents. I take out my first present.

''Actually, should we go to the Gryffindor co-''

My wand starts to sing my favourite song in my voice. I laugh. ''Do I say answer? It's like a phone! I answer!'' I laugh, gasping for air.

''Hey! It's Hermione! I can do the phoning spell! Speaker phone style!'' She laughs.

''That's awesome!''

''We personally invite you over to the Gryffindor common room, the passwords Baubles. ''

''Thank you! Let's open our pressies together!''

''Yeah! Nobody else has woken up yet apart from the people in my dorm.''

''Yeah, everyone's woken in our house!'' I laugh.

''Lucky ones!''

''Ha ha ha!'' I laugh, ''We're coming! See ya!''

''Bye!'' She smiles and the wand stops rolling over like a phone.

''Do you think it changes to your favourite song?'' I ask to Shannon, she nods as she charms a bag to put all her presents in and puts them all inside. I do the same and another box flies through the window from and owl. The owl flies out. The box is labelled; TO KATHY LILITH CYRUS. It's from my muggle adopted parents. I put that in my charmed bag too. I still haven't opened the box that I got ages ago on the house table at breakfast with that mysterious letter. I opened it. A jet black box with Merlin's mark was inside. Shannon had gone into the common room. I tapped it with Merlin's wand and it clicked open and talked.

''YOU ARE THE TRUE HEIR OF MERLIN. YOU SHALL HAVE POWERS OF GREAT EXPANSE AND SHALL BE USED TO DISTINGUISH THE EXISTANCE OF AN ALMIGHTY DARK WIZARD- MERLIN HIMSELF DESTROYED MANY DARK WIZARDS AND WITCHES ALIKE IN HIS TIME; YOU SHALL TOO. THIS ONLY OPENS FOR YOU. USE YOUR POWERS FOR THE GREATER GOOD AND GOOD LUCK. OPEN THIS BOX FOR ADVICE.'' It says and I nearly faint of shock, my knees are shaking in shock and I must be as pale as the Bloody Baron. I slide the box into my bag and I walk into the Ravenclaw common room, holding my charmed bag.

''What's the matter Bestie?! You look like you've seen a muggle horror movie like paranormal activity.'' Padma says and shudders, smiling she gives me a huge hug.

''Yeah! Fine! I just need to get to the Gryffindor common room.'' I say, we walk out and wish Miss Ravenclaw a happy Christmas. We get to the Gryffindor tower after conversing very animatedly about heirs of family names. I don't tell Padma about the incident earlier. I don't tell her I'm the heir of Merlin. The portrait for the Gryffindor common room asks for the password.

'''Baubles!'' I laugh. She swings open with shock on her face. We skip in.

''I'm Kat!''

''And I'm Padma!''

''And together we're KAMA! Terms and conditions apply, you may call us by our separate names or by KAMA, KP or PK.'' I laugh. Everyone bursts into laughter as we bounce in, full of energy, powered by excitement.

''KAT!'' Ron shouts and runs and hugs me. Shannon isn't here; she had to go to the Malfoy's. I feel very sorry for her. Padma flounces over to her identical twin, Paravati, and her twin's best friend (Lavender Brown, Queens of gossip). We all start opening our presents. I first take out a large soft, lumpy package. I unwrap it to reveal a gorgeous woollen light blue jumper with a golden eagle chasing a golden snitch around a bronze coloured K on it. It's beautiful. A pack of homemade fudge is inside too. A letter came with it; a howler. Oh dear, it started smoking at the edges and the common room burst into tears of laughter,

''You haven't wrote to us at all! What house?! The boys are talking about your powers? What powers? What wand have you got? Have you figured your real family? What did you get from them?! Hoping your enjoying yourself so much at Hogwarts! Love Molly xxx'' It shrieked but then faded into the light airy voice of Molly Weasley.

An explosion of questions came. I didn't answer them at all in fact-

''BE QUIET!'' I shout. Silence comes. ''That's better,'' I sigh ''Anyway, this is my personal letter so please, personal space!'' I laugh. Everyone backs off. I write back.

_Sorry! I hadn't realised. Time goes so fast when you're having fun! Everything's amazing apart from a bully- the Malfoy's son. I'm in Ravenclaw but the sorting hat was torn between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but my creativity and witty snap backs made the hat chose Ravenclaw. I have powers, I'm an elemental; Water, Ice, Fire, Wind and Earth. I'm also a shadow walker, which is quite a dark power, don't reveal any of this, and I can also do wandless magic as I have demonstrated. I will send Ginny's pressies to her today. I have Merlin's old wand- English Oak, eleven and three quarters, Triple core; Dragon Heartstring, Unicorn hair and Phoenix feather. I haven't yet opened my family's present and their friends with someone who gave me Merlin's box from my parents. Love you! From Kat, Kathy or Katrina, whichever you prefer! _I write and send the letter. Dusk pounces into the common room.

''I've been looking for you! Where have you been?!'' I demand, Dusk snuggles closer and I give in. I give Dusk a hug then carry on unwrapping presents. I slide on my Weasley jumper. It's very warm and cosy. We all carry on unwrapping our presents. Shannon gives me a beautiful dress and a handful of galleon to buy prank tools with, Hermione gives me a book on advanced charms, Harry gives me a broomstick servicing kit, Ron gives me a small Honeydukes hamper, Fred and George both give me some amazing pranking tools and a book on inventing your own pranks and setting up a joke store. I laugh at this.

I unwrap another present at the same time as Harry, mine's in mysterious inky black wrapping parchment. His is in brown packing paper. Silvery folds of a silky smooth liquidly like material falls onto the floorboards of the Gryffindor common room. The light silver grey material forms a set of robes.

A smooth note is taped onto the package. It is written in loopy curly handwriting.

_There are two notes, one from me and one from an unknown source. This is rightfully yours but is the non-acknowledged non identical twin to Harry Potters. It is of the same origin, but from different non related families. Here it is, use it for the greater good; use it well. _

Then a note falls out of the robes on a crumpled, scrunched up piece of parchment. The writing is very similar to mine. Ron and Harry peek over my shoulder

_If you ever get this present. It's from your true family. I cannot put the family name in writing- too dangerous- use this cloak for your privileges. All I can say is your father was in Gryffindor and I was in Ravenclaw. We're guessing your as witty as you were when you were only a toddler. You will see us in a few years. We hope to see you soon. Hopefully you inherited our brains, wit and beauty, you had it when you were three. You will be a very powerful witch, even if it hasn't presented itself to you yet. The usual witch presents and shows magical gifts at seven; you presented them at a mere two years old. Your Merlin's heiress. Use gifts well; he's from your father's side. You also have a sister. This will present itself to you soon. She looks only a little like you. She's stunningly pretty like we know you will be like. _

_Love from Your real parents. _

My eyes widen I slide the cloak on and look in the mirror; I'm gone! It must be- an invisibility cloak!

''WHOA!'' Ron gasps as I examine myself. I creep up behind Ron and jump on his back. ''Don't do that! Scare Malfoy or someone you don't like! I'd give _anything_ for one of those though!_ Anything_.''

''Okay! That's actually a good idea.'' I say as I slide my cloak off and put it in my pocket. I receive loads of books and don't get me started on cards- I must've received hundreds. My adopted family gave me a few sets of clothes and a muggle laptop and a phone. I download all my iPod songs onto it and play all of them. We play a bit of wizard chess and it's the same as usual chess only the figures move. It's a little violent. I soon find out I'm absolutely appalling at chess and Ron is excellent. Fred and George bounce inside, as hyper as usual.

''Merry Christmas! Hey, look- Harry and Kathy have Weasley jumpers too!''

Fred and George have blue jumpers like me, one with a large yellow F on it the other with a large yellow G.

''Kathy's and Harry's jumpers are better than ours though, looks at the detail on Kathy's!'' Said Fred gesturing to me. I walk over to them grinning ear to ear.

''Why aren't you wearing yours Ron? Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm.'' George insisted.

''I hate maroon.'' Ron moaned, pulling his jumper on.

''You haven't got a letter on yours,'' Says George nodding knowledgeably. 'I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid- We know we're called Gred and Forge.''

I burst into laughter at this. I'm easily entertained.

''What's all this noise?'' Percy Weasley walks in, looking disapproving. Fred seized the woolly jumper on Percy's arm.

''P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one.''

''I- don't- want-'' Says Percy thickly as the twin's forced on the jumper. I giggled.

''And you're not sitting with the prefects today either,'' Says George laughing. ''Christmas is a time for family.'' They frog marched Percy from the room, his arm pinned to his sides by his jumper.

I carried on unwrapping and soon it was Christmas lunch.

''Blaise!'' I shouted as I saw him alone on the table.

''Hey Kat! Thank goodness you're here. I've been so alone, seriously it's been so boring even with my amazing presents. ''

''What did you get?'' I ask as I sit beside him and Fred and George sit beside me on my left.

A hundred huge roast turkey's, mountains of precociously balanced plates of boiled and roast potatoes, platters of chipolatas and boats of thick gravy and cranberry sauces. Along the table several wizard crackers stood but these were not like normal feeble muggle Christmas crackers. I pull a cracker with Ron and it doesn't just do a small bang. I screamed when the cracker went off as it went off like a huge cannon and it created a huge explosion and a cloud of blue smoke and I burst into laughter as a jesters hat flew out with several white live mice. Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizards hat for a flowery bonnet and was chuckling at a joke that Professor Flitwick had just told.

Golden baubles decorated the gargantuan great hall with towering Christmas trees which were hung with Blue, bronze, black, yellow, green and silver streamers and tinsels of all rainbow colours. Sparkling, shimmering disco style coloured baubles hang from the dark mossy green branches of the huge firs. The great hall was spectacular.

When I left the table I was wearing a jesters hat, had a pack of exploding snap cards, lit up balloons that never went out unless you commanded them too, some instant darkness powder and a wizard chess set. The white mice have gone, I think Mrs Norris is going to have a nice meal tonight.

We all started a snowball fight and it was I, Blaise, Ron and Fred on a team verse Padma, Lavender, George and Harry. Paraviti then Percy join too and this time Padma, Lavender, George, Harry and Paraviti win. Percy kept hurling snowballs the wrong way and I didn't want to reveal to the gossip machines nor the school, that I was an elemental in ice/snow too.

After being totally thrashed several times and feeling rather annoyed, I walk off to my dormitory, feeling rather cold, wet and uncomfortable. I change into a pair of joggy bottoms, slippers a long sleeved blue t-shirt and my awesome woolly Weasley jumper. I then ran to the Gryffindor common room and broke in mine and Harry's new chess sets by losing awfully to Ron. I was a little better than Harry, mind you Percy was trying to help too much and he seemed to be awful at chess.

I had a tea of turkey sandwiches, crumpets and trifle I felt rather full, I don't like Christmas cake so I had another piece of strawberry trifle. I slurped up my pumpkin juice and help Fred and George steal Percy's prefect badge and run away from Percy. It had been the best Christmas I had ever experienced and I climb slowly into bed. Oh wow. Then I thought about my invisibility robes. The whole of Hogwarts was a huge land to be explored. Oh yes. Bright excitement flooded through me in the silent gloomy dark.


	11. The mirror of Erised

I want to be alone for once, not be in the centre of attention for once. Padma lightly snored. I wasn't going to wake her, this is my parents old cloak, for the first time I _want_ to be alone. I creep out of my dormitory and through the common room, through the portrait hole. I could find out who Nicholas Flamel was. Search the restricted section in the library. I creep down the eerie gloomy dark corridors and when I got to the library it looked as if it was something out of Ghostbusters or one of those muggle horror movies. I held a lamp in front of me and I drew my invisibility robes closer into me. The restricted section of the library, which was only used for older students studying advanced defence against the dark arts and you could see why.

The titles of the books were mostly written in gold peeling letters in languages that I didn't understand. Some books had no titles. I heard someone walking around in the restricted section too and I put my hand on their shoulder.

''Who is that?'' I ask.

''Whoa! Hey Kathy.''

''Hey Harry.'' Harry murmurs.

The books seemed to whisper and we both pulled out a large black and silver volume and a piercing blood curdling scream came from the book. I shrieked in surprise and whipped around, knocking over my lamp. Harry stuffed the book back on the shelf and we both ran somewhere, I followed Harry's footfalls and then we froze.

''You asked me t come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and someone's been in the library; the restricted section.''

I felt my flushed face drain of colour. It was Snape who answered. The voice was getting nearer.

''The restricted section? Well they can't be far, we'll catch them. Filch and Snape prowled around the corner. The corridor was rather narrow and our only hope was to slip inside the ajar door on the left. I slipped straight through and bumped into Harry as Snape and Filch walked past.

I think it was a disused classroom as chairs and desks were up against the wall and the waste paper basket was upturned. However, something stood magnificent and amazing up against the far wall. I paced up to it and placed a finger on the glass. There was an inscription on it- Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. I looked in the mirror, stood back and saw Harry take of his invisibility cloak. I took of my item and stood back. I gasp in shock. A whole crowd of people stood behind me. The room was empty. A tall fair woman stood in the mirror with brown eyes and if she really was there then I'd feel her, nothing but cool air fell through my fingers as I clawed. She smiled and she had deep brown eyes and blonde long tousled hair, very thick. Her eyes were the same shape as mine but a different colour. I edged closer to the glass, seeing Harry do the same.

There was a very tall thin brown haired man with bright green eyes and he wore a smile. He had few freckles and he had his arm around the beautiful woman. They both wore long black robes and I had a scared vivid vision. I look at the other faces of the people and they all were all very tall and vain looking. I shook my head, I'm nowhere near as beautiful as my family. I saw my sister and I recognised her. She was sorted into Slytherin. She had a fake surname though. I hated her; she bullied me with Parkinson. She was very beautiful though. She had big brown eyes and a gorgeous white smile. She had shoulder length tousled blonde hair and a pale no freckly complexion.

''Mother, Father?'' I ask they nod and in the mirror I see my own very beautiful mother putting an arm around me. ''What do you see Harry?''

''My family.''

''Me too.'' I say. ''Maybe it shows your hearts most deepest desire.'' I say.

''Or maybe it shows your family?''

''Na.'' I say, smiling. A noise snaps me back into reality. Then I realise I need to get up and move somewhere. Back to bed, I think and I get up and dust myself off. I feel a terrible sadness and I touch the glass.

''I better go.'' I say.

''Remember the box.'' She mouths, I nod and get back to bed. I tell Shannon in a letter.

_Dear Shannon,_

_I received a invisibility set of robes; they were from my family and I went and searched for Flamel in the restricted section but then the book screamed and Filch nearly caught me, I hid in a room. Now there was this mirror and I saw my family; my deepest desire. I have a suspicion they are death eaters and are in hiding. I'm really scared now. I don't recognise them from the wanted posters and a girl- Leah Ashley- the girl in Slytherin, who bullies me, stood beside me. I think she's a long lost sister. To be honest I don't know what's next, maybe Mrs Malfoy being 'the family friend?! That's crazy right?! I'm so scared and need to discover my real family. Any idea's to help me? You know my real family, please tell me! Missing you and hoping you had a good Christmas, Kathy._

Send this to Malfoy manor. I say to the owl as it fly's away, Dusk curls up on my lap and I stroke her hazel coloured fur. I receive a letter later that day and it lands on my desk, but it's not from Shannon. In fact I'm not even sure who it is.

_I couldn't help looking over my dearest friends shoulder and your parents are Death Eaters? Please don't reveal this to anyone, my parents are too but were cleared of all charges. Your deepest desire is to see your family? How terrible. Plus Leah Ashley might be your long lost family? Explains why you're so beautiful, with genetics like hers! I hate the girl though. Missing teasing you. From someone. _

I shudder, anyone could've come across my letter. They called me beautiful?! What a liar. But how charming. Then another letter flies through the window. This one is from Shannon. I write a reply to the other letter.

_Who are you? Why lie about my looks?_

I send the letter back and open up Shannon's letter.

_Hey Hi little one! Well someone came across this letter, don't know who though. Who would want to be related to that Ashley girl?! She's a cow! Your much nicer. Well I can tell you everything in third year on Dumbledore's orders but I owled Professor Dumbledore and he said I can reveal that they are you're real family. He also says that Narcissa is 'the family friend'. Don't tell anyone I told you this. Yeah your definitely a pureblood and very distantly related to me- I'm like a fifth cousin or something. Missing you too, I had a lame Christmas and the only fun thing has been redecorating my rather plain room and pranking Malfoy, Shannon._

I send my final letter for a few days back.

_Thanks. _

That night I went to the mirror room with Ron and Harry again.

Ron was staring stunned at the mirror.

''Look at me!'' He laughs.

''Can you see all your family standing around you?'' Harry asks, confused.

''No- I'm alone but I'm different. I'm older and I'm head boy! I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup. I'm Quidditch captain too! Do you think this mirror shows the future?''

''How can it? All my family are dead.''

''I look the same age and my family are all-'' I don't carry on the sentence.

''Let me have another look.'' Harry says.

''You had it all to yourself last night, give me a bit more time.''

''You're only holding the Quidditch cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents.'' Harry says. I gasp, what an emotional blow.

''Don't push me-''

''STOP BOY'S! STOP FIGHTI-'' A sudden noise in the corridor stopped my shouting.

''Quick!'' They gasped and I slide my cloak back on. The lowing eyes of Mrs Norris came around the large wooden door. Did the cloak work on cats? Mrs Norris left and me, Harry and Ron all walked back to our beds.

I and Harry both walk to the room again and sit in front of the mirror. I gaze into it and sigh as my parents stand beside me and my sisters laughing with me, not at me for once.

''So back again, Harry and Kathy?''

Albus Dumbledore sat on the desk by the door.

''I- I didn't see you sir.'' Harry murmured.

''Strange, how short sighted being invisible can make you,'' Dumbledore pondered and was smiling.

''So,'' He murmured, sliding onto the floor with Harry beside him. ''You, like hundreds before have discovered the delights of the mirror of Erised.''

I was temporarily speechless.

''I didn't know it was called that sir.'' Harry says. I'm now rendered fully speechless. My words were caught in my throat.

''But I expect you've realised by now what it does?''

''It- well shows my family. ''

''And it shows your friend Ron, himself as head boy.''

''How did you know?''

''I don't need a cloak to become invisible. Now can you tell what the mirror shows us all.''

Harry shook his head, I nodded very slightly.

''Let me explain the happiest man on earth would be able to use the mirror of Erised like a normal mirror. That is, he would look into it and just himself exactly as he is. Does that help?''

''It shows us what we want… whatever we want…''

''Yes and no-'' Dumbledore started and then I joined in.

''It shows us nothing more or less that the deepest most desperate desires of our hearts.'' Dumbledore nods at me.

'' You and Kathy, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of them all. However this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth.'' Dumbledore droned on for a bit and sent us to bed.

I walked alone and thought. Harry had asked him a very personal question and got a very untruthful answer. Dumbledore wanted something bad.


	12. There's a first time for everything

My invisibility cloak lay un used at the bottom of my wardrobe the whole Christmas holidays and they had been so fun; we even managed to prepare to prank the Slytherin common room. I eat a chocolate frog and take out the card. Dumbledore again, wait but I found Nicholas Flame! I grab a book that I got from the library.

I ran to the Gryffindor common room and Hermione was scanning the same book as I.

''Nicholas Flamel,'' I whisper dramatically with Hermione,'' Is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!''

Shannon gasps and falls off her seat backwards, earning a few laughs from the surrounding kids. Harry and Ron both asked in sync. ''The what?''

Shannon had her eyes open in excitement. I could feel it pulsating through my veins.

''Oh honestly, don't you two read? Look- read that there.''

She pushed the book towards them and I read it out:

'' The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.

There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr Nicholas Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle ( Six hundred and fifty eight). '' I say.

''See?'' Says Hermione when I had finished reading. ''The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosophers stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it. That's why he wanted the stone moved out of Gringotts!''

''A stone that makes gold and stop's you ever dying!'' Harry gasped. ''No wonder Snape's after it! _Anyone _would want it.''

''And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that study of Recent Developments in Wizardry.'' Ron explains.'' He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty five, is he?''

''I think that it's Quirrel after the stone. Quirrel was muttering and cursing the broom, he was making total eye contact! Let me say this. Quirrel's putting up an act! We have to see through his act and not trust him! Trust me!'' I say, in total disbelief.

''Rubbish!'' Hermione, Harry, Ron and Shannon all laugh. I look at them with an expression of mingled fear, helpfulness and anger on my face.

''Don't be ridiculous. Quirrel's too much of a wimp. '' Ron sniggers and I fold my arms in anger.

''Yeah right.'' I mutter.

Me, Ron and Hermione wished Harry a good luck and Shannon was flirting openly with Blaise Zabini. He was laughing at all her awful jokes and he shot me a look that said help.

''Shannon! Harry wants a word!'' I call and now it's Harry that looks helplessly at me now.

''make something up.'' I whisper.

''Yeah?!'' She asks.

''Um, I wanted to advise you about using curses on Malfoy- make sure you try your hardest.''

''Oh yeah.'' She cackled evilly. I smirk. We all walk to the stands and we see Dumbledore standing up on a stand and Snape seems to be refereeing. Ron, Hermione and Shannon had been practising the leg locker curse- Locomorter Motis. They were ready to curse Snape if needed. I would curse Quirrel I think savagely.

''Look their off! Ouch!''

Someone had poked Ronald in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.

''Oh, sorry, Weasley didn't see you there.''

Malfoy broadly grinned at Crabbe and Goyole.

''May need to get your eyesight checked. You may be colouring blind. Everyone can see a bright red.'' I say brightly. Crabbe punches me in the eye and I yelp and fall backwards into Blaise. My reward for my comeback is a black eye. How charming.

''Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone wanna bet? What about you, Weasley?''

''I'll bet until the match is finished and time for an amazing victory lap. As long as he wants to stay on his broom, he will!'' I say proudly, Blaise helps me up. Malfoy looks and smirks at me.

''Really now?'' He sneers, looking at my eye. ''Who punched you?''

''Crabbe.'' I sneer. Then punch Crabbe back, he stumbles back clutching his nose.

''Busted your conk as Peeves would say!'' I laugh. Malfoy looks like he's trying to hide a chuckle. I frown at him and his usual arrogant sneer is back upon his face.

Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had just hit a Bludger at him.

''You know how I think they chose people for the Gryffindor team? It's people they feel sorry for. See there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasley's who've got no money- You should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains.'' Malfoy says loudly.

''Oh! Tell you who should be on the team then!'' I shout, everyone looks.

''Who then?'' He asks, smirking inquisitively at me.

''You. You're so arrogant and filthy stinking rich that it's ruined you. And you're a Slytherin. Everyone feels sorry for them, except Blaise because he's my friend.'' I say. He looks at me with wide eyes.

''And you should be on the team because you're a know it all who has no family!''

''You know my family. It's your family's secret!'' I say, putting my hands on my hips, blushing furiously. I'm too loyal and I will not let him insult my friends. I will not take this lying down.

''Well I'm simply saying Longbottom has no brains.''

Neville went a brighter red still and turned to face Malfoy.

''I'm worth twelve of you Malfoy,'' He stammered.

''Oh yeah! Go Neville!'' I cheer.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyole howl with laughter and I kick Crabbe again, just for the fun of it. He stands towering over me and I stomp on his foot as hard as I can and he falls over crying.

''Wimp!'' I snigger.

''You tell him Neville.'' Ron mumbles, not taking his eyes off the game.

''Longbottom, if brains were gold then you'd be poorer than Weasley and that's saying something.''

Ron looked livid. He was on the edge of attacking Malfoy. I don't think he would though.

''I'm warning you, Malfoy- on more word.'' Ron warns but Hermione breaks the tense atsmousthere.

''Ron! Kat! Look! Harry!''

''What? Where?''

Harry had then dove spectacularly, gasps and cheers from the crowd arose. Like a bullet from an air rifle. So fast like a falcon.

''You're in luck, Weasley, Potters obviously spotted some money on the ground!'' Said Malfoy.

Ron snaps. He dives onto Malfoy, punching every bit of slime that his hands could reach. Neville hesitated but then climbed over the back of his seat to help.

''COME ON HARRY!'' Hermione screamed, not even paying attention or acknowledging the fact that Malfoy and Ron were wrestling each over under the seats. Not even the yelps and whirl of fists that were Crabbe, Neville and Goyole. I planted several kicks at Malfoy at the back of his neck then Crabbe, then Goyole. Malfoy punched me and it sent my flying towards the back of a few seats and I gasped as I was winded. I stretched and pulled a muscle. I kicked Crabbe and Goyole, especially hard; I had learnt to throw my leg up hard and strong in ballet. I received a nosebleed from Malfoy. Shannon was smirking at us all. I yelled in triumph as I helped knock Crabbe and Goyole out by jumping from the seat above and doing a karate kick in the air. I felt rather sorry for Malfoy, but he got what he deserved.

''I've always wanted to do that!'' I squeal, grinning. Blood was pouring from my nose and Ron had won the fight between Malfoy and him and Malfoy was whimpering in the corner. Harry dove and caught the snitch holding it in his hand up in the air. We had won!

''You got what you deserved you filthy pureblood slime bag.'' I sneer and jump up on a chair.

''GO HARRY! WOO! GRYFFINDOR WON! GO GO GRYFFINDOR! OSH! OH YEAH! BEAT DAT HUFFLEPUFF!'' I cry everyone looks at me. So just for my reputations sake. ''RAVENCLAW WILL BE BETTER THOUGH! HELL YEAH!'' I cry and a huge cheer from the Ravenclaw stands come.

No one could ever remember a snitch being caught so quickly. All the Gryffindor's and me, ran down to Harry to cheer for him.

Ron and me cheer together through heavy nosebleeds.

''Who did that?''

''Malfoy.'' I answer to Harry's question

''I never thought Malfoy would punch a girl.''

''I would, honestly, I kicked him several times. It was my own fault.'' I snigger, remembering his reaction. We disappeared off to the Gryffindor common room, after I showed them a few secret passages me, Fred and George had discovered. They were amazed.

''Harry! Where have you been?'' Hermione squeaked.

''We won! You won! We won!'' Shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. ''And I gave Malfoy a black eye, Kathy was amazing and gave him a kick at the back of the neck. Though she did get a few harsh swings from Malfoy, she also help knock Crabbe and Goyole out for several hours, even if Neville is still out cold. Talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens!''

''Never mind that now but Kathy are you okay.'' He says as the place in which in my heart is positioned pained me and I screamed, I couldn't breathe and I felt very faint and woozy all of a sudden. I gasped for air and the pain stopped as I took another huge gasp for air. I placed my hand on my heart. I slump against the nearest wall.

''Kathy, are you okay?''

''I think so.'' I say to Ron's question. Harry lends a hand and I lean against the wall and against Ron. Ron blushes a bright red colour. I laugh. Harry then told us what he'd seen. (If you've read Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone). I gasp. ''You don't understand it-''

''So we were right, it is the Philosophers Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrel to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy- and he said something about Quirrel's ''hocus pocus''- I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments probably. Plus Quirrel would've done some anti- Dark Arts spell which Snape needs to break through-''

''So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrel stands up to Snape?'' Said Hermione in alarm, I thought Hermione might of figured it out with me properly.

''It'll be gone by next Tuesday.'' Says Ron. I smirk and shake my head.


	13. A few mysteries solved

My invisibility cloak lay un used at the bottom of my wardrobe the whole Christmas holidays and they had been so fun; we even managed to prepare to prank the Slytherin common room. I eat a chocolate frog and take out the card. Dumbledore again, wait but I found Nicholas Flame! I grab a book that I got from the library.

I ran to the Gryffindor common room and Hermione was scanning the same book as I.

''Nicholas Flamel,'' I whisper dramatically with Hermione,'' Is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!''

Shannon gasps and falls off her seat backwards, earning a few laughs from the surrounding kids. Harry and Ron both asked in sync. ''The what?''

Shannon had her eyes open in excitement. I could feel it pulsating through my veins.

''Oh honestly, don't you two read? Look- read that there.''

She pushed the book towards them and I read it out:

'' The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.

There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr Nicholas Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle ( Six hundred and fifty eight). '' I say.

''See?'' Says Hermione when I had finished reading. ''The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosophers stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it. That's why he wanted the stone moved out of Gringotts!''

''A stone that makes gold and stop's you ever dying!'' Harry gasped. ''No wonder Snape's after it! _Anyone _would want it.''

''And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that study of Recent Developments in Wizardry.'' Ron explains.'' He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty five, is he?''

''I think that it's Quirrel after the stone. Quirrel was muttering and cursing the broom, he was making total eye contact! Let me say this. Quirrel's putting up an act! We have to see through his act and not trust him! Trust me!'' I say, in total disbelief.

''Rubbish!'' Hermione, Harry, Ron and Shannon all laugh. I look at them with an expression of mingled fear, helpfulness and anger on my face.

''Don't be ridiculous. Quirrel's too much of a wimp. '' Ron sniggers and I fold my arms in anger.

''Yeah right.'' I mutter.

Me, Ron and Hermione wished Harry a good luck and Shannon was flirting openly with Blaise Zabini. He was laughing at all her awful jokes and he shot me a look that said help.

''Shannon! Harry wants a word!'' I call and now it's Harry that looks helplessly at me now.

''make something up.'' I whisper.

''Yeah?!'' She asks.

''Um, I wanted to advise you about using curses on Malfoy- make sure you try your hardest.''

''Oh yeah.'' She cackled evilly. I smirk. We all walk to the stands and we see Dumbledore standing up on a stand and Snape seems to be refereeing. Ron, Hermione and Shannon had been practising the leg locker curse- Locomorter Motis. They were ready to curse Snape if needed. I would curse Quirrel I think savagely.

''Look their off! Ouch!''

Someone had poked Ronald in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.

''Oh, sorry, Weasley didn't see you there.''

Malfoy broadly grinned at Crabbe and Goyole.

''May need to get your eyesight checked. You may be colouring blind. Everyone can see a bright red.'' I say brightly. Crabbe punches me in the eye and I yelp and fall backwards into Blaise. My reward for my comeback is a black eye. How charming.

''Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone wanna bet? What about you, Weasley?''

''I'll bet until the match is finished and time for an amazing victory lap. As long as he wants to stay on his broom, he will!'' I say proudly, Blaise helps me up. Malfoy looks and smirks at me.

''Really now?'' He sneers, looking at my eye. ''Who punched you?''

''Crabbe.'' I sneer. Then punch Crabbe back, he stumbles back clutching his nose.

''Busted your conk as Peeves would say!'' I laugh. Malfoy looks like he's trying to hide a chuckle. I frown at him and his usual arrogant sneer is back upon his face.

Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had just hit a Bludger at him.

''You know how I think they chose people for the Gryffindor team? It's people they feel sorry for. See there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasley's who've got no money- You should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains.'' Malfoy says loudly.

''Oh! Tell you who should be on the team then!'' I shout, everyone looks.

''Who then?'' He asks, smirking inquisitively at me.

''You. You're so arrogant and filthy stinking rich that it's ruined you. And you're a Slytherin. Everyone feels sorry for them, except Blaise because he's my friend.'' I say. He looks at me with wide eyes.

''And you should be on the team because you're a know it all who has no family!''

''You know my family. It's your family's secret!'' I say, putting my hands on my hips, blushing furiously. I'm too loyal and I will not let him insult my friends. I will not take this lying down.

''Well I'm simply saying Longbottom has no brains.''

Neville went a brighter red still and turned to face Malfoy.

''I'm worth twelve of you Malfoy,'' He stammered.

''Oh yeah! Go Neville!'' I cheer.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyole howl with laughter and I kick Crabbe again, just for the fun of it. He stands towering over me and I stomp on his foot as hard as I can and he falls over crying.

''Wimp!'' I snigger.

''You tell him Neville.'' Ron mumbles, not taking his eyes off the game.

''Longbottom, if brains were gold then you'd be poorer than Weasley and that's saying something.''

Ron looked livid. He was on the edge of attacking Malfoy. I don't think he would though.

''I'm warning you, Malfoy- on more word.'' Ron warns but Hermione breaks the tense atmosphere.

''Ron! Kat! Look! Harry!''

''What? Where?''

Harry had then dove spectacularly, gasps and cheers from the crowd arose. Like a bullet from an air rifle. So fast like a falcon.

''You're in luck, Weasley, Potters obviously spotted some money on the ground!'' Said Malfoy.

Ron snaps. He dives onto Malfoy, punching every bit of slime that his hands could reach. Neville hesitated but then climbed over the back of his seat to help.

''COME ON HARRY!'' Hermione screamed, not even paying attention or acknowledging the fact that Malfoy and Ron were wrestling each over under the seats. Not even the yelps and whirl of fists that were Crabbe, Neville and Goyole. I planted several kicks at Malfoy at the back of his neck then Crabbe, then Goyole. Malfoy punched me and it sent my flying towards the back of a few seats and I gasped as I was winded. I stretched and pulled a muscle. I kicked Crabbe and Goyole, especially hard; I had learnt to throw my leg up hard and strong in ballet. I received a nosebleed from Malfoy. Shannon was smirking at us all. I yelled in triumph as I helped knock Crabbe and Goyole out by jumping from the seat above and doing a karate kick in the air. I felt rather sorry for Malfoy, but he got what he deserved.

''I've always wanted to do that!'' I squeal, grinning. Blood was pouring from my nose and Ron had won the fight between Malfoy and him and Malfoy was whimpering in the corner. Harry dove and caught the snitch holding it in his hand up in the air. We had won!

''You got what you deserved you filthy pureblood slime bag.'' I sneer and jump up on a chair.

''GO HARRY! WOO! GRYFFINDOR WON! GO GO GRYFFINDOR! OSH! OH YEAH! BEAT DAT HUFFLEPUFF!'' I cry everyone looks at me. So just for my reputations sake. ''RAVENCLAW WILL BE BETTER THOUGH! HELL YEAH!'' I cry and a huge cheer from the Ravenclaw stands come.

No one could ever remember a snitch being caught so quickly. All the Gryffindor's and me, ran down to Harry to cheer for him.

Ron and me cheer together through heavy nosebleeds.

''Who did that?''

''Malfoy.'' I answer to Harry's question

''I never thought Malfoy would punch a girl.''

''I would, honestly, I kicked him several times. It was my own fault.'' I snigger, remembering his reaction. We disappeared off to the Gryffindor common room, after I showed them a few secret passages me, Fred and George had discovered. They were amazed.

''Harry! Where have you been?'' Hermione squeaked.

''We won! You won! We won!'' Shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. ''And I gave Malfoy a black eye, Kathy was amazing and gave him a kick at the back of the neck. Though she did get a few harsh swings from Malfoy, she also help knock Crabbe and Goyole out for several hours, even if Neville is still out cold. Talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens!''

''Never mind that now but Kathy are you okay.'' He says as the place in which in my heart is positioned pained me and I screamed, I couldn't breathe and I felt very faint and woozy all of a sudden. I gasped for air and the pain stopped as I took another huge gasp for air. I placed my hand on my heart. I slump against the nearest wall.

''Kathy, are you okay?''

''I think so.'' I say to Ron's question. Harry lends a hand and I lean against the wall and against Ron. Ron blushes a bright red colour. I laugh. Harry then told us what he'd seen. (If you've read Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone). I gasp. ''You don't understand it-''

''So we were right, it is the Philosophers Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrel to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy- and he said something about Quirrel's ''hocus pocus''- I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments probably. Plus Quirrel would've done some anti- Dark Arts spell which Snape needs to break through-''

''So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrel stands up to Snape?'' Said Hermione in alarm, I thought Hermione might of figured it out with me properly.

''It'll be gone by next Tuesday.'' Says Ron. I smirk and shake my head.


	14. Several deals and the dragon

I decide that night, to take a break from writing so I asked Flitwick to judge a talent competition in the Ravenclaw common room. Every kid in the school was allowed to enter- all ages. Of course I wanted to enter. The judge was Flitwick and McGonagall. The prize was twenty galleons and a hamper from Honeydukes. Mandy sang because of you and her voice is amazing. She burst into tears at the end. I gave her a hug.

''That was terrible! I'm sorry everyone!'' She cries. The common room is free to all so the doors open and a load of Slytherin's walk in- unfortunately including Malfoy. My name is called out so I can sing. Oh no.

''Kathy Cyrus!''

''Ha! Bet you she's going to be awful She attacked me the other day- she's violent but so feisty.'' Malfoy sneers to a few girls in our year. They look at him dreamily. I look at him in disgust.

''Okay!'' I laugh and wonder up to the small temporary stage. I start singing in love with the world by Aura Dionne and I sound quite good. I can do a range of songs, I'm not that great at rapping though- I can sing fast but not rap. I do a few gestures and pretending to be enjoying it. I want to show everyone that I'm just a crazy hyperactive non talented kid with only the creativity to be in Ravenclaw. I should be in Gryffindor really.

I finish and take a curtsy and Malfoy's eyebrows rise in sheer shock. Several boy's wolf whistle and I smirk around and stroll down and stand next to Mandy and Shannon. I hear several sixth year girls squealing how cute and amazing I was. I smirk.

''You were amazing, you should have seen all the first year boy's down here! Seamus Finnigan was practically drooling and Blaise Zabini was just looking dreamily at you. Malfoy was smirking and smiling at you. You were owning the stage!'' She laughs. Mandy, Lisa and Padma nod along. They prance off to interrogate Seamus Finnigan. I feel sorry for him.

''You have such an amazing voice and your soooooo pretty; I'm kinda jealous, I'm sorry I've been so horrible to you! I never realised and I saw you somewhere, supposedly thinking to yourself. I saw you cry when Pansy was making fun of you. I'm sorry for how us Slytherin's have been towards you. I'm Aphelia Olivia Willow. Call me Li or Meeli. My names a little exotic I suppose. I'm a Slytherin, sorry.'' She says, then I realise this girl was the other girl that looked like my sister in the mirror, only now she is wearing a blue knee length puffy dress, with a black belt around her very slim waist. Coming back to subject, the mirror! I gasp. ''What's the matter?'' She asks, looking confused and she slips on a black long thin cotton button-less and zipless cardigan.

''Oh, Nothing, my full names Katrina Lilith Cyrus.'' I say. She looks at me with disbelief in her eyes.

''Oh! I love your name! Do you like mine?!''

''Yeah! Your names so exotic, beautiful and extravagant!'' I laugh. I had a feeling this girl was going to be an amazing friend.

''Oh Thank you! So do you fancy any boy's? I do! Oh Draco is so dreamy and hot. I need him on my arm.''

''Oh no, I have friends who are boy's but that's it.'' I laugh, she giggles. ''How can you fancy Malfoy?'' I whisper, she raises her eyebrows and I look over at Malfoy, he slicks back his greasy platinum blonde hair and walks in mine and Li's direction.

''Hey girls.'' He sneers. ''Decent voice there, Cyrus. Anyway, Willow, pug face is looking for you.''

''Okay! Nice meeting you Katrina.'' She sings and bats her eyelashes at Malfoy, he ignores her and she prances off.

''What you looking at blood traitor?'' He sneers as I widen my eyes at him. We're alone. This is awkward, ;last time we saw each over I was kicking and punching everything out of him and his bodyguards.

''Malfoy, thanks for the complement.'' I say, smirking.

''Huh? Me complement you? What a dream you're having! But I can't lie. Everyone knows you have a good voice. See ya Bloodtraitor and remember to donate some money to Weasley.'' He sneers, with a cold expression on his face. Anger bubbles up inside me and Lisa, Padma, Shannon and Mandy all walk over with Seamus smirking.

''Hey looking good today.'' He smirks and I blush and giggle but then fold my arms. I'm wearing a pair of black high waist shorts, skin colour tights, a black long sleeved lace top and my hair in a semi side ponytail with a red bow in it. I also have red lipstick on and blemish concealer. I added a little mascara quickly before I came into the common room.

''Thank you. You too.'' I answer politely. I smile at him.

''I'm Seamus Finnigan- you can call me Seamus.''

''Okay, I'm Katrina Cyrus, as you probably know. Call me Kathy, Kat or Katrina.'' I add. My friends are urging him to do something.

''Um- will you meet me in the Gryffindor common room tonight- I'd like to get to know you a bit better.'' Seamus says, Blaise comes over and starts twirling strands of my hair around his fingers.

''Looking beautiful, as usual.'' He smiles at me. I giggle and give him a hug. Malfoy looks disgusted, Seamus looks a little shocked at Blaise's interruption.

''Are you going out with him?!'' Seamus demands.

''No. All free, but he is a close friend.''

''I think he has more than friends on his mind.'' Shannon sniggers. I blush bright red.

''Go away.'' I snap and Seamus stands by me and starts flirting.

''Did it hurt?''

''Huh?''' I ask.

''When you fell from heaven?'' He laughs. I burst into laughter.

''I think you may be mistaken, I'm perfectly down to Earth.'' I chuckle, feeling rather nervous. Blaise reassures me through looks. I feel very slightly calmer now. ''I better go now.'' I say to Seamus. He nods and places a kiss on my hand and walks off, everyone who knows him is giggling. Malfoy comes over.

''What did he want?!''

''Just to meet me.'' I say.

''He wanted more than friendship. So does Blaise.''

''Wait, you two are friends?!'' I laugh nervously, shocked.

''Yeah, just he's very different from me.'' Blaise nods, holding my hand. I look at our hands and he lets go, we both blush.

''How cute, Bloodtraitor has an admirer and a crush.''

''Shut up Malfoy.'' I say, everybody stops what they're doing. The teachers have gone into a different room to decide who wins the competition. Loads of people entered and everyone who sang had amazing voices, apart from Parkinson who sounded terrible like a terradactol, that dinosaur. Everyone stares as me and Malfoy stand up. I left my wand in my bedroom.

''Poor thing hasn't got any pockets so can't hold her wand to curse me.'' Malfoy teases.

''I have powers.'' I sneer, he shakes his head.

''Lying won't get you anywhere.''

''I think you'll find I have many powers than you think. Secrets Malfoy.'' I say, tapping my nose. My face is cold and expressionless. He comes closer to me, pointing his wand at me.

''I just need to practise a spell Loco-''

I hold my hands to my side and sweep them in front of me, creating a huge glassy shield. I close my eyes.

''Whoa, never mind that won't stop me practising this- curse.'' He says and starts saying the incantation for the leg locker curse and I clench my hands in fists in front of my body then unclench them and open my eyes, they're blue then they fade to a green colour. The water soaks through his expensive clothes. I snigger.

''Stu-''

''Expelliammus.'' I say and wave a hand to the side, disarming him. I catch his only weapon.

''What but-''

''I have powers, which some can include an elemental and an ability to do wandless magic.'' I say, tapping my nose and smirking. I hurl his wand at him with surprising speed at accuracy but somehow he has fast reflexes and catches it in his hand.

''You know everyone hates ugly fat know it all's who always seem to have comebacks for everyone.'' He sneers and slams the Ravenclaw common room door. I keep a hard face until he gets out. I then burst into tears and run up the stairs to my dormitory, I hide my mascara streaked face my pillow and I pull the duvet over myself. I hear calls of my name. Padma, Mandy, Lisa and Shannon all burst into my room calling my name. They enclose me in this huge hug.

''We get to do this performance of our cheerleading routine and we have a crying flyer.'' Mandy says, putting an arm around my shoulders.

''You're NOT fat, You're very beautifully smart and to be honest, everyone loves your magnificent sense of humour and your amazingly witty comebacks. You're so beautiful as well, even if you can't recognise it yourself, all the boy's will be secretly swooning over you in fifth year. No surprise really. You don't see them swooning over me.'' Lisa reassures.

''Let's do some cheering then!'' Shannon, Padma and me laugh together. I clean myself up and we get on our awesome blue, silver, gold, black and bronze cheerleading dresses. There awfully short. Never mind. We wear shorts underneath. We walk out and earn a few cat calls. We take the stage and all the teachers look a little distressed.

We all crouch with our heads down and then do some bouncing motions and jumps to the quick paced night-cored music. Now the lifts and throws. Hands to sides. We do liberty and I do the scorpion and flip out of it into my friends arms. The pull me into a basket and throw me, lucky the celling is more than fourteen metres high; they did use magic for height. I kick my left leg up into the air, allowing me to flip to the side. I land in a pike position and they catch me easily, with magic, the impact would be too much for them. We do the split lift and we all do gym. We all do handsprings and do the dance part. We're done our routine! Everyone applauds. That act isn't counted in the competition. There's different areas of talent so it's rather difficult to judge. The judges announce the three last places and the first three places.

''So, the results are- In last place Miss Pansy Parkinson. Sorry.''

''There must be a mistake Professor Flitwick. I was way better than anyone- especially Cyrus there.''

''No, no mistakes to be made or heard of. It was judged very fairly.'' He answered. She crossed her arms and stormed out after her Drakie Poo. I sniggered. She was so stupid it's almost noon existent. Malfoy hated her quite plainly. The Professors now came to the final three places.

''In third place is Miss Mandy Brocklehurst!'' Flitwick announced, smiling. ''What a talent you have for that muggle instrument and your voice is amazing. Be proud of yourself.'' He said, handing her a small hamper of Honeydukes treats and a pouch of seven sickles.

''In second place, takes Aphelia Olivia Willow! For her brilliant voice.'' McGonagall announces. I hear her whisper to Aphelia. ''You're the only Slytherin who I can stand.''

Aphelia laughs and walks off, boasting a medal and a galleon with a medium hamper of Honeydukes sweets. ''

''Congrats!'' I laugh and hug her. She beams back.

''Thanks.''

After all she had an amazing voice.

''A friend who has been told of the result shall announce this one.'' Flitwick squeaks, clapping his hands and we all clap and Shannon enters the stage. Well Shannon has plenty of friends. I haven't got an amazing voice.

''Now this girl, who I think we all know who it is, has such a beautiful voice but doesn't realize it. To be honest we all knew from the moment she started singing that she was going to win. It's the awesome loyal Ravenclaw girl called Kathy Lilith Cyrus!'' She announces. Wait what? Did she say my name?

''There's been a mistake- It's me guaranteed. I'm so much more amazing at singing than her!'' Boasts a sour poker faced tall sixth year looking Slytherin girl. ''She's a first year and all!'' She says, hands on hips. I glide onto the stage.

''I just want to say, Thank you! But I honestly can't believe I have won the talent comp really. I'm not acting

fake and innocent to grab everyone's sympathy, It's all real, so thanks!'' I laugh. Receiving a huge basket of Honeydukes sweets and a pouch of Galleons. I hold it up and a photo is taken. I bow and walk off.

''Thanks!'' I cry and me and my whole dorm mates walk upstairs. They're so loyal, my friends, yeah maybe Mandy and Lisa could stay in Ravenclaw but me, Padma and Shannon are like an all-girl golden trio. We all fall asleep slowly and I wake early with an owl on my bedside cabinet, It carries a letter in its beak and I instantly recognise the beautiful snowy owl as Hedwig, (Harry's owl).

_We're going down to Hagrid, meet us now in our common room. Bring Shannon. See ya. We'll wait for twenty minutes. The password to our common room is Never tickle a sleeping dragon. _

The letter bursts into flames and I put them out and whip on a long sleeved top, slim fitting cream coloured woollen dress with short sleeves, a blue trench coat that I received for Christmas, some red woollen mittens, some red woollen coated earmuffs, a pair of thick white cotton tights, some blue rose earrings, a red woollen scarf and a pair of white knee high fake fur inlaid boots, leather on the outside. I looked pretty cute. I swept my hair into a ponytail, which was positioned only very slightly to the side, and brushed my side fringe. I looked awesome. I grab Shannon and she's looking very tomboyish. I earn a few cat calls from several first year boys, as I run to the Gryffindor common room. I hold out my hand and my very small white leather handbag zooms into my hand, containing my phone, iPod and my smaller travel pair of headphones. I stick them on and say never tickle a sleeping dragon, to the fat ink lady. The Gryffindor common room door swings open and Hermione bowls me over with a hug and she steps back.

''Need a hand up?'' Chuckles Blaise as he passes. I laugh and take his offer. Shannon wolf whistles.

''He does not have a crush on me and I don't on him! We're just friends! I'm only eleven! I don't want to date anyone! I want to enjoy my childhood!'' I giggle. Blaise chuckles. Shannon busts into laughter.

''Let's go to Hagrid's then!'' Harry says somewhat annoyed.

''Bye Blaise!''

''Bye Kat.'' He smirks and walks off. I beam at Ron, Hermione, Harry and Shannon. We trudge through the still snowy paths on Hogwarts- I seem to sense someone behind us. I keep looking back. We knock on Hagrid's small hut that I may call a hut.

''Who is it?'' He snaps and opens the door a crack.

''Oh, It's you five. Come in.'' He mutters and we all slip inside, It's truly sizzling in here. A log fire is crackling away warmly in the hearth. Talking about the fire a large marble looking black egg sits in a caldron, in the fire.

''Hello Hagrid.'' Harry greets.

''Bit warm in here don't you think?''' I say, scathingly. I make eye contact with Ron and he looks over to the fire, gesturing to the egg. I nod.

''Hagrid! What are you doing with a Dragons egg?!'' Ron gasps. Hagrid looks over at me, narrowing his eyes at me- I don't think he likes me. Never mind.

''Where did you get it exactly?1 They're meant to be class A non-trade able products!''

''In a pub. An old Greece guy seemed interested in Fluffy, so I just told him a little information about Fluffy and he seemed very curious and he gave me a dragons egg. I'd always wanted one!''

''Yes, but Hagrid, you live in a wooden hut!'' Hermione gasps.

''It's a Norwegian Ridgeback!'' I exclaim. '' What did you say about Fluffy Hagrid?!''

''I mean I said after Fluffy a dragon would be simple!'' He shouts. I laugh into my sleeve. Hagrid talks to the trio for a little bit and then we walk back up to the castle and that week lessons drag by again. Soon Ron and Harry get a letter.

_It's Hatching._

''Well what if we get caught! We need to persuade Hagrid to get rid of it! It'll be the length of his house in the first several weeks!'' Hermione gasps when walking to Herbology one day.

''I seriously agree. To be honest it's kinda sad to accept a random Dragon of a stranger. '' I whisper harshly. They all look disappointed by my words.

''Yeah, but when do you see a Dragon hatching ever?! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity!'' Harry says, loud enough for other people, a few feet away, to hear.

''I double that!'' Ron smirks.

''This evening then.'' I say. Malfoy had stopped dead in his tracks to listen to our conversation, so had Zabini. Blaise wasn't interfering though. Malfoy looked me in the eye inquisitively.

''Go away.'' I snap.

''Alright Cyrus!''

''Stop Eavesdropping because you never know, one day, you might get in trouble for it.'' I snap. I know that comeback wasn't particularly creative or witty but oh well, it shut him up and he slumped off.

''That was very correct Miss Cyrus, quite the intelligent one here, aren't you?'' McGonagall smiles a very rare smile. ''Now everyone the best mark for the homework had to be a rash decision between Miss Cyrus and Miss Granger here.''

''Typical know it all's.'' Malfoy sneers to Blaise.

''Please stop moaning about Kathy mate. Look I know you hate her. You go on about her too much. Are you sure you hate her?'' Blaise whispers back in a friendly voice. I make a disgusted look at Malfoy and roll my eyes.

''I'm pretty sure I hate that Bloodtraitor.'' He says, then his whisper got quieter. They do say curiosity killed the cat! I have to listen. ''Father told me to find out about that daughter of my family's friends. She sounds good to know- I'm correct they had one young son and two daughters about the same age, they may be twins. Mother said they're not identical.''

I look curiously at him. He looks angrily back for Eavesdropping. His slimy long lean fingers close around my wrist after class.

''Let me make-''

''A negotiation?'' I finish his sentence, he looks thoroughly irritated. Good.

''Yes- that- you don't tell anyone about those girls and that boy I have to find- I need your help to find them. They're meant to be very beautiful according to mother, they should be relatively easy to find. I won't tell anyone about the snippet of conversation that I heard earlier.'' He says.

''Deal.'' I say and he takes my hand. It's surprisingly warm. He shakes it gently. ''Come on- you're not that weak are you? Or don't you want to hurt me?'' I tease with a mocking smirk on his face, we're still holding hands.

''No!'' He says and shakes my hand rather firmly. He releases my hand and we walk away, both with sneers on our faces and a secret to keep.

We walk down that night to Hagrid's hut, (The trio and me).

''Come to mummy! He knows his mummy!'' Hagrid coos after an hour of totally ignoring us. It kept breathing extremely warm puffs of smoke and occasionally fire.

''Oh for Merlin's woolly sake Hagrid! He's not a baby.'' I sneer.

''But he knows his mummy Kathy!'' He coos again. I really did mean what I said.

''He really needs to go! What have you named it anyway?!'' I say.

''It's not it! _He_ is called Norbert.''

''So what's guarding the philosopher's stone apart from Fluffy?'' Harry insists, breaking the tense atmosphere in the hut.

''Of course I can't!'' Hagrid frowns. ''Number one I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That stone's here for a very good reason; it was almost stolen outta Gringotts- I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how you even know abou' Fluffy.''

''Oh come on Hagrid, you do know everything that goes on around here,'' Hermione says in a warm flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and I could sense he was smiling underneath. I decided to use my Ravenclaw persuasive skills.

''We're _only_ wondering who done the guarding, who Dumbledore had trusted to help him, apart from you. He must have a lot of faith in you Hagrid, to allow him to help you guard something so precious that could be used for such power and danger?'' I say. Releasing the rest of my breath, I did my puppy dog eyes. Hagrid's chest swelled with pride at our words. Harry and Ron beamed at me and Hermione.

''Well I don' s'ppose it could hurt ter tell yeh that… let's see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… then some o' the teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout…Professor Flitwick… Professor McGonagall… Professor Quirrel-''

I gasped. No! Quirrel, if he was going to get to the philosophers stone, he would know all the other enchantments perfectly. This means he could get past them all easily! No! I froze and may have blacked out

I woke up to blinding white and a crumpled letter for me.

_This is your real mother. Why aren't you replying? Could you open the box? He was on your father's side. We know the Weasley's are looking after you. If they dare mistreat such a purity then we shall make sure we have a talk to them. You have a brother and sister. Your brother wouldn't be old enough to attend Hogwarts yet. I know it seems complicated but we're obviously not dead but are on the run from both the dark side and light side. A little like the Potters only they were running from just the dark. Our faithful side will accept us back after time. He said. We still cannot reveal your surname but you have a real name. We hope you're in Slytherin. As long as you're not in Hufflepuff we will be proud. Please reply. We are in close contact with a family friend. They will keep contacting you. Only they and the Blacks know about these messages. _

_From Adrianna… You're __**True**__ mother. _

I took a deep breath again. Shannon walked in and saw the letter as I hid it behind my back.

''Kat! Are you okay?!''

''Yeah! I'm absolutely fine.'' I say. I hate being confused. A tear tracked down my face.

''What are you hiding? If it's about your family I can help. I'm forbidden to tell you anything until third year though.''

''Okay.'' I say, handing her the letter. She reads it and I see her eyes widen.

''Please can I show this to someone?'' She asks.

''Yeah! Sure, as long as it's not anyone I hate or despise.''

''Don't worry! It'll all be fine!'' She says and disappears. Madam Pomfrey hurries out.

''You can go now!'' She says. I grab all my stuff and feel my head. I feel awfully dizzy. I stumble back. ''Oh! Drink this first- you had concussion.'' She says. I don't actually remember anything, like how it happened.

I nearly spit out the gross solution. Eugr! I run down to Hagrid's to find Harry, Ron and Hermione watching Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback breathing fire.

''Charlie!'' Harry says. Oh yeah!

''You're losing it too. I'm Ron.'' Ron smirks sarcastically. I giggle, he smiles at me.

''Kathy! We thought that you were gonna be out for day's, rather than a whole week!'' He says and hugs me.

''I've been out for a week?!'' I yelp.

''Hey Kat, but carrying on, Charlie, studies Dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him then put him back in the wild!''

''Brilliant!'' Exclaims Ron, releasing me from his hug. ''How about it Hagrid?''

Hagrid soon agreed with a little of my persuasion and we were going to ask Charlie via Owl post.

Wednesday night, me, Harry, Hermione and Shannon were all studying at midnight. I had told Shannon about the Dragon and she hadn't seemed surprised.

''Malfoy told me. He's told me he made a _negotiation _with you.''

''Yeah.'' I nod.

''What about?'' She asked. The portrait door burst open and Ron pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak.

''It bit me!'' He said, his hand was a tinged yellow but didn't look infected. That's what a normal bite looked like. It was rather bloody. ''I'm not going to hold a quill for a week! I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met but the way Hagrid goes on about it you'd think it was a fluffy bunny or something! When it bit me he told me off for scaring it. He sang it a lullaby as I left it!''

'' So what was that negotiation with Malfoy, Kathy?''

''Basical-''

There was a loud tap on the window and Hedwig fluttered furiously outside. I jumped out of my seat and ran to open the window.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? Thanks for the letter. I'll be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing to do would send him over with a few friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying the illegal dragon. _

_Could you get the Dragon up to the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away whilst it's still dark. Send me an answer as soon as possible. Love Charlie. _

''We have a couple of invisibility cloaks. It shouldn't be too difficult.''

The last week had been so bad that we all agreed with him.

Ron's hand had swollen to twice its usual size this morning. By the afternoon though, the cut had changed a sickly shade of green.

Ron looked terrible when I go to visit him in the hospital wing.

''It's not just my hand!'' He whispers. ''Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my library looks, so he could have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me.''

''I would've punched him.'' I say snidely.

''Well that's what caused all this- it's why he's doing it.''

I shrugged my shoulders.

Harry and Hermione were both saying about midnight on Saturday.

''No! Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took! He's going to know we're going to get rid of Norbert!'' He gasped. We didn't have time to answer; madam Pomfrey busied in.

''So what was that negotiation Kathy?'' Hermione said as we walked out.

''I'll tell you in a second. I shouldn't really be spilling the beans, Malfoy hasn't has he?''

''Nope. Not uttered a single word, so yeah?''

''He knows about the dragon and I overheard him talking about something to Blaise in transfiguration. He asked me to help him so he wouldn't snitch or tell tales on us. We shook hands for it. It's a full deal.''

We crept down to Hagrid's hut to pick up Norbert, with the invisibility cloak. Norbert was packed and in a large crate.

''He's got lot's o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey.'' Hagrid grunted sadly. ''An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely. ''

Loud tearing noises came from inside the crate- the teddy probably being shredded into tiny pieces. That dragon must be vicious if it makes me feel sorry for an inanimate object. Harry and Hermione stepped underneath the invisibility cloak with the crept and we crept silently up through the castle after Hagrid's goodbye (''Mummy will never forget you!''). This had made me earlier burst into raucous giggles. I earned an evil glare from Harry. I smirked at him back. Midnight ticks nearer and we soon get closer to the astronomy tower. I'm wearing my invisibility robes over my normal heavy ones. A sudden movement in the shadows made me stop dead in my tracks. A lamp illuminates the corridor and I snigger, there stands professor McGonagall, in a tartan dressing gown and a hairnet, with Malfoy by the ear.

''Detention!'' She shouted in her thick Scottish accent. ''And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you-''

''You don't understand, Professor, Harry Potter's coming and he's got a dragon!'' I feel kinda sorry for him now; I mean he is kinda true but what about our negotiation? Well suppose it wasn't exactly part of our deal. But that slimy, cunning, sly, Slytherin - I will not finish that sentence- how dare he betray my friends! Well I suppose enemies are meant to hate and betray each over. We are enemies.

''What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on- I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!'' She booms.

After this incident the steep spiral staircase was fun and we could finally throw off our cloaks. Me and Hermione started jigging around.

''Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!''

''We could do a duet!'' I announced dramatically.

''Don't.'' Harry advised. We chuckle about how to tease Malfoy and get him expelled for a while the four brooms zoomed into the astronomy tower. They were a cheery four and quickly showed the harness for Norbert. We all thanked them and they zoomed away. Finally Norbert was going…going and at last gone. We all slipped down the spiral staircase. Thank goodness! No more Dragon, Malfoy in detention what more could spoil our day?!

Filch's face loomed eagerly out of the darkness.

''Well, well, well. We are in trouble.'' He whispered. I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I knew something was missing from my otherwise perfect day! We'd left both Harry's and my invisibility cloak on top of the tower.

How could we get out of trouble? There was nothing. We are cornered and we know it; we are totally doomed. Something else needs to go wrong to balance out the day. How could I have- Oh brain stop it! Stop being such a pessimist! What was she going to think had happened? Does Malfoy have proof to back himself up? Numerous questions chase after me non-resistant with full resilience, they're not going to leave me alone. Neville sat by us

''Harry! I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy say he was going to catch you and Hermione, he said you had a drag-'' Neville burst out but Harry shook his head and Neville stopped.

''I would've never believed it of any of you. Mr Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o clock in the morning! Explain yourselves.'' McGonagall barked. Hermione nor me had an answer this time. I stare at my slippers on my wanzee covered feet.

''I think I've got a good idea of what has happened! You probably told Mr Malfoy a false story to try and get him into trouble. I caught him earlier. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom believed it too?'' She explains and I look at Neville. McGonagall doesn't notice. I shake my head and gesture to all three of us. He still looks a little hurt.

''Terrible! You five out of bed?! You Miss Granger I thought you had a little more sense. Miss Cyrus- how despicable! I never would've expected it from you! As for you Mr Potter- I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. Nothing gives you the right to walk around in these dangerous times! Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. ''

''Fifty?'' Harry gasped. I slapped my hand out of my mouth.

''Fifty points each.'' She breaths. Oh my Merlin. No. This cannot be happening. I mean Ravenclaw only lost fifty points but so what?! It's everything to me.


	15. The detention

I'm so ashamed of myself. I could say that I dropped a library book down the toilet? No. That wouldn't work. Maybe I lost a library book? Yeah, that would do. The Ravenclaw's didn't mind that I had lost a library book and when I told Shannon the truth she was admiring my bravery. I kept telling her I wasn't that brave.

I wouldn't dare meddle with anything that came my way again, but they do say curiosity killed the cat. One day I heard Quirrel whimpering to himself.

''No…No please not again. I'll do better this time!'' I bumped into Harry at this point. Quirrel ran out the empty classroom straightening his turban. Harry probably thought about Snape stealing the stone. I ran to Shannon and told her everything.

''Whoa! Okay so that's just backed us up that it's Quirrel!''

''Yeah, what did you do with the letter?''

''Well, I've found out that yeah. The Malfoy's are the close family friend- the non-related ones. I haven't told Malfoy that it was you're letter. I said I just found it lying around somewhere. I don't think he believed me- he's always had a good instinct when it comes to lying or the truth. He definitely doesn't think it's yours. ''

''WHAT?! So my _real _family are close friends with the Malfoy's and the Blacks? I don't even understand the letter! Should I send a reply back?''

''Yeah. I think you should.'' She mutters. I grab a quill and piece of parchment without further ado.

_Dear Adrianna,_

_To be honest I do not understand your letters. I think you may be mistaking me for someone. I'm just an orphan. You haven't replied because I'm scared of the unknown. I could open the box. I'm in Ravenclaw but the hat was going to put me into Gryffindor, so I'm a very brave loyal Ravenclaw. My best friends are: Shannon Slewyn, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, the whole Weasley family, Padma Patil and Mandy Broklehurst. My enemies are Pansy Parkinson and someone I don't like, as he keeps insulting my best friends and me is Draco Malfoy. I don't like Parkinson because she's a cow. I don't think anyone likes her. I saw my you, my father, my sister, who I know to hate me, in a mirror that shows your hearts truest deepest desire. My whole family's beautiful, excluding myself. _

_Love hopefully your true daughter, Kathy Cyrus._

I write this and send it with an owl.

I receive another note that next morning.

_Your detention will take place eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr Filch in the Entrance Hall. Prof. . _

Whoops. Okay then. I got what I deserved.

I walk alone in my new mustard yellow coat and blue jeans and black leather knee high boots. I have my wand in my back pocket. I decide to stay quiet that whole night unless someone provokes me. Just Filch was in the Entrance Hall. It was quarter to eleven; I was closely followed by Malfoy. I folded my arms and turned away from him. Hermione, Harry and Neville all came down in a group and I forgot Longbottom had a detention.

''Follow me.'' Says Filch, lighting a lamp and leading us outside. ''I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again won't you, eh?'' He leered. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms and muttered 'no' to myself. ''Oh yes… hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me… It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out, hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've still got the chains in my office. Keep 'em well-oiled just in case there ever needed.''

''That sounds the least painful punishment I can think of. To be honest I'm glad the old punishments died out then.'' I say to Filch, folding my arms and rolling my eyes. I wasn't going to take that lying down.

''And you need to stop the attitude with me Missy or else those chains will be used on you.''

''Yeah right.'' I sneer. Malfoy joins in.

''Yeah, It's not like you're ever going to have the guts do anything illegal within Hogwarts.'' He says. He folds his arms and I listen for Filch's reply.

''Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do.''

We march of across the night drawn grounds of Hogwarts, hearing the continuous snivels of Longbottom. The punishment must be terrible if Filch was sounding clearly enthralled. Full moon cast eerie shadows across the grounds and I kept my hands in my pocket, ready to use both my powers and my wand if any danger came our way. Hagrid shouted from his hut. Oh no, please don't say that oaf is taking our detention.

''Is that you Filch? Hurry up, I want to get started.''

Harry's face lit up very slightly.

''I suppose you'll think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again- it's into the Forest you're going and I'm much mistaken I you'll come out in one piece.''

Neville whimpered slightly. How he didn't get into Hufflepuff, I do not know? Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.

''The Forest?'' Malfoy repeated. He didn't sound as easy going as he always seemed to be. ''We can't go in there at night- there's all sorts of things in there- werewolves I heard.''

''Scared Malfoy?'' I teased, looking at him.

''No!'' He said a fraction too quick. He was lying. I rolled my eyes.

''This _punishment_ should be okay.'' I say, challenging Filch. I needed to walk in the forest with no fear visible so I could prove Filch wrong. I smirked as we carried on walking.

''That's your lookout, isn't it?'' Filch sneered, looking utterly gleeful. ''Should've thought about werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?''

I shrugged. Hagrid strode out the hut, carrying a crossbow and a sack of arrows. I summoned my shiny new bow and arrow and slung the sack over my shoulder.

''Abou' time,'' He said. ''I bin waiting fer half an hour already. All right Harry, Hermione, Kathy?''

Us three nodded weakly.

''I shouldn't be too friendly to them Hagrid. They are here to be punished after all.''

''That's why yer late. Are yeh? Bin lecturing them eh? Not your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit. I'll take em from 'ere.''

''I'll be back at dawn.'' Says Filch. ''For what's left of them.'' I couldn't help but feel sorry for Longbottom who came to warn me, Harry and Hermione. Well maybe not I but I care for my friends. Malfoy turned to Hagrid as I watched Filch and his lantern bob back to the castle.

''I'm not going in the forest,'' He says. I agree inside but I don't let it show.

''Yeh are if yeh want to stay at Hogwarts.'' Hagrid growled. ''Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've gotta pay for it.''

''But this is servant stuff, it's not for student's to do. I thought we'd be writing lines or something. If my father knew I was doing this he'd-''

''Tell yeh, that's not how it is at Hogwarts,'' Hagrid growled. ''Writin' lines! What good's that gonna do for anyone? Yeh'll do sommat useful or Yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you'd be expelled then get back off to the castle and pack. Go on!''

Malfoy didn't move, he looked at Hagrid furiously, dropped his gaze and spared a look at me. I rolled my eyes at him, shrugged and turned away.

''Right then,'' Hagrid grunted.'' Now listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we gonna do tonight an' I don't want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment.''

He led us to the very edge of the supposedly Forbidden Forest. A light breeze tousled my hair as it rippled through the trees in the green canopy.

''Look there, see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have to put it out of its misery.''

''And what is whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?'' Malfoy quivers.

''I agree.'' I add quietly. Neville whimpers loudly.

''There's nothin' living in the forest that will hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang.'' He says simply. ''An' keep to the path, Right now. We're gonna split inter two different groups and search for the unicorn. As you can see there's two trails o' blood.''

''I want Fang.'' Malfoy says instantly, looking at Fang's long teeth. I giggle.

'''All right but I warn yeh; he's a coward. So I, Harry and Hermione will go one way an' Draco, Kathy, Neville an' Fang'll go the other way. Now if anybody finds the unicorn, shoot up green sparks. If anyone gets in trouble send up red sparks and I'll come and get you.''

''Or I'll use my powers.'' I mutter under my breath.

''What you have powers?'' Malfoy demands, under his breath too.

''Duh dimwit.'' I say.

Hagrid and the other two had set off, I lead my group into the forest on the other twisted leaf strewn path. We took the right. I light up my wand with 'lumos ' and every now and again, rays of moonlight lit up pools of glimmering metallic silver blue unicorn blood. I hear the light buzz of chatter from the Centaurs- not very far away- and the low grunt of Hagrid. I shake my head and continue leading the way, making my senses all aware again, holding my wand and left hand aloft. The Centaurs chatter seems to fade away and I can suddenly hear everything; the call of birds, the hooting of dangerous non-tameable owls, the footfalls of my enemy behind me and the wimp. How Longbottom got into Hufflepuff I do not know? It all went silent and I turned around and I saw Malfoy creep up behind a stunned and naive Longbottom. I pointed my wand at Malfoy but too late he creeps up and makes poor Neville jump, which made poor Neville jump out of his skin and shoot up red sparks. I was literally just about to warn Neville but oh well.

Hagrid comes tearing through the bushes with his crossbow up and I round on Malfoy.

''Why in Merlin's name would you do that to Longbottom?'' I ask. Malfoy, who doesn't seem to care, just shrugs but then looks a little scared when Hagrid rounds on him.

''What's happened?!'' He demanded, searching the surrounding bushes with his eyes.

''M-Ma- Malfoy c-crept up b-b-behind me and I- I didn't know w-what it was!'' He whimpered, crying. Hagrid looked livid and gestured for me, Malfoy, Fang and Longbottom to follow him. We scrambled through the dense trees.

''We'll be lucky to catch anything with the racket you two were makin'. We're gonna change groups- Harry you swap with Neville to join Fang and those two idiots.'' He growled.

I put my hands on my hips.

''I'm not an idiot.'' I say. ''I'm in Ravenclaw, call him an idiot all you like.'' I finish, gesturing to the blonde haired slimy kid behind me.

The silver pools of blood seem to be increasing and the trees are now so thick that sticking to the path was now quite a task. For half an hour we walk.

A huge oak stands in our path. I pull back my bow with an arrow attached, ready to aim at any dangerous creature.

''Look-'' Harry says and holds out his arm as he steps closer to the wounded unicorn. The unicorn was so exquisite but the fact it was so horrifically injured and its legs were in un-natural positions made me want to weep over it. Using my wand, I shoot up green sparks. I barely have time to think about what could do such a horrific injury when a slithering sound stopped me in my tracks. I pull back my crossbow and the cloaked figure reaches the unicorn. I whimpered as it started drinking blood out of its wound. Malfoy positively howled and bolted with Fang, he grabbed the back of my coat and pulled me with him.

I tripped and he looks at me sorrowfully…

''Sod off Malfoy.''

Then carries on running. I could hear a centaur far, far away and then a slithering. This slithering was close by very close by and I saw the branches of a bush quiver. I screamed and reached for my wand; it wasn't in reach. I swear it was in my back pocket.

I scramble back and limp on a broken leg. I have nowhere else to go; another huge tree is in my way. I close my hands into fists and reach up towards some roots and they lift up and I make a weird twisting motion with my hands, in the direction of the cloaked figure as it crawls closer and closer. I scream once more. Come on: I can influence the earth with my elemental powers- I can do this! The roots seem to nod and my instruction. I point to the figure and the roots enclose themselves around it. I scream as it thrashes around and I create a net with roots and the figure hangs there limply inside. I aim an arrow and as it soars towards the creature, it disappears into a puff of smoke; I hear my name being called.

BANG. My arrow strongly and accurately pierces the middle of a tree trunk.

''Kathy! Katrina? Where are you?'' Its Hermione calling and I just realise I've been crying. Oh how so typical. I get up and brush some mud off me. Most of it sticks stubbornly onto me and refuses to dry. I must have fallen into a puddle. My hair's tangled; I'm a mess.

She rushes around the corner.

''Kathy!'' She screams and pulls me into a tight embrace. Hagrid storms into the clearing.

''What do you think you're doing by hunting down that creature?!''

''You think I'm that stupid? Now who's the idiot?'' I sneer, still wiping away tears. Hermione releases me.

''Do you know what unicorn blood does?'' She asks me.

''No.'' I say and fidget nervously.

''Only those with monstrous hearts and only have anything to gain would slay a unicorn. It'll keep you alive even if you are on the brink of death, because it's such a crime to slay something so pure, the moment you feel it on your lips that you shall only lead a half-life- one that's cursed. Who do you think has everything to gain, nothing to lose and want to be back in full power once more?''

I gasp.

''That- That- that was you know who?''

''Yes.'' She sobbed. ''You went looking, didn't you?''

''Of course I didn't! Seriously! You're meant to be smart.'' I snap.

''Sorry.'' She murmurs.

''How dare you be so stupid as to look for you know who?''

''I did not.'' I snap.

''Did.'' He argues.

''No.''

''yes.''

''No''

''Yes.''

The argument carries on until Harry stops it.

''Hagrid I respect you but Kathy wouldn't do such a stupid thing.''

''Would.'' He adds childishly.

''Who votes she wouldn't.'' Hermione says.

''Me.'' Hermione says.

''Me.'' Harry votes. Fang wanders up to me and rubs his nozzle on my arm. I wipe the slime away and mutter ''Evenesco.'' It disappears.

''Even Cyrus wouldn't do something as stupid as that.'' Malfoy mutters, looking Hagrid fiercely in the eye.

''Thank you. Point proven.'' I say, lighting my wand. I cannot simply keep it still; I'm still rather violently shaking with fear. ''Now let's get out of this creepy forest before one of us gets killed.'' I snap and walk along the path to Hogwarts.

''You can't be serious?'' Shannon gasps as I finish the story from last night. I look over at my trunk and a note is pinned to my silvery flowing invisibility robes.

_I believe you lost something. I believe it may be yours. _


	16. To be revealed

An owl flew inside my window as I woke up that evening.

_I'm sorry for when I left you when you tripped. I simply assumed you would get up and run again; I would've helped you if I had known that you had broken your leg. _

_Yours sincerely Draco._

I decide to write back.

_It's okay. But you're still Malfoy to me. Say hi to Blaise for me. _

_From 'The Kathy Cyrus'._

I send the owl back off and five minutes later a letter comes back.

_I need to meet up with you- seventh floor corridor twenty minutes. Be there. _

I answer: _Okay_

I scramble into a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I put on my Ravenclaw scarf and put my hair up. I run to the seventh floor corridor.

''Hey Malfoy.'' I smirk as he walks down the hallway with his arrogant signature smirk on his face and a pair of black jeans on, a green top and his Slytherin sweater.

''Hey Cyrus, There's a room here. It's called the room of requirement.'' He says and walks up. He seems to be alone and not flanked with his cronies for once. A door appears and we enter together- a large hall with weapons.

''Huh? I'm missing the point.'' I say, smiling.

''Show me your powers.''

''What if I don't want to?''

''You can trust me.'' He smiles. Not smirks but smiles. I smile back at him.

''Whatever.'' I smirk again.

''So you will.'' He smiles.

''Fine.'' I smirk impatiently.

''I know it seems a little sad but will you be my distant friend?''

''Uh-''

''I need you to be my friend because I need advice.''

Okay, this is just getting really scary now. Draco Malfoy? The Draco Malfoy needing advice?

''Okay, as long as we can keep this 'friend' thing a secret.''

''Fine. As long as you show me your so called powers?''

''Deal.'' I say, shaking his hand. It suddenly doesn't seem so slimy any more. I wish for a tree and the tree of my imagination appears- this I take it, is a part of the room's abilities-.

''I don't get- whoa.''

I sweep my hands lightly against my side and I wave them upwards and the branches mimic the movement of my hands. I gesture for the tree to grab Malfoy.

''PUT ME DOWN! NO! I DEMAND FOR THE TREE TO PUT ME DOWN!''

''I won't direct the tree to do something unless you say please!''

''Please Katrina, instruct the tree to put me down?''

''Okay.'' I sing and swish my hands so the tree drops him.

''That hurt.'' He complains, I smirk.

''That's what friends are for.'' I laugh.

''Show me more powers.''

''Water, wind, fire or ice?''

''All.''

''Okay.'' I say and create water and freeze it into ice. I melt it with fire and the blow the fire with huge gusts of hurricane force gusts of wind. Malfoy looks stunned.

''That's not all.'' I boast. ''Ready?''

''For what?''

''Wandless magic?''

''Huh?!''

''Expelliammus!'' I laugh and catch his wand in mid-air.

''You are amazing.'' He says and puts his hand on mine. I slap it off and fold my arms.

''You know I still haven't properly forgiven you for the forest incident.'' I snap.

''Well I'm sorry- I'm a Slytherin and it's in my nature.'' He retorts. Calmness has faded.

''It's in your nature because you're a Slytherin? What kind of excuse is that?!''

''A normal one you know it all!'' He sneers. I storm out. He follows.

''I'm not taking any-more sorrys.'' I snap again. He doesn't respond and I walk off again. I walk straight to the Gryffindor common room, I knock on the portrait door, with much protests from the fat pink lady.

''Hang on!'' Hermione shouts. She opens the door and squeals through her fingers and hugs me. The exams finally came and they were not very easy in sweltering hot classrooms, I did say they are not easy but I didn't say it was the questions, I'm only talking about the heat. After all I am a 'know it all'. We had to use anti cheating quills.

I had not been getting enough sleep recently- due to the fact that nightmares were annoying me. Ones with a figure dripping with silver blood and people in long black cloaks, pointy hats and masks. Once the exams were finished though, I was literally whooping with joy and I ran to the black lake and joined Shannon Jordon, Fred and George tickling the giant squids tentacles. I saw Harry jump to his feet. He started running to Hagrid's hut with Hermione and Ron.

''Me and Shannon have got to go somewhere.'' I add to Fred, George and Lee, then run after the trio.

Harry started asking Hagrid questions so fast that I only caught was strangers and something about Hogwarts but then I fully listened in.

''So I told him after Fluffy a dragon would be easy.''

''And did he- seem interested in Fluffy?''

''Well- yeah- how many three headed dogs have you met? So I told him Fluffy's a piece of cake if you know how to calm him down. Play him a bit of music and he'll go to sleep.''

Hagrid looked horrified. We rushed up to the school to find Dumbledore so Harry started blurting numerous bits of info out at McGonagall.

''How do you know about the philosopher's stone?'' She splutters.

Then she started going on about how the stones well protected. We then started talking about what Snape was meant to have done.

''But I tell you! It's Quirrel after he philosophers st-''

''Good afternoon.'' Snape says smoothly. I gasp.

''Sorry sir, didn't notice you there.'' I smile. He shakes his head and tarts having a go at Harry again. I roll my eyes. Hermione waits outside the staff room for Flitwick- supposedly and it all goes wrong. That night at dinner they tell me and Shannon we're going for the philosophers stone by several notes. I throw a note back.

_Okay_

Then another note hits me but it's from the Slytherin table.

_Please? Friends?_

_Fine then_ I write back. He smirks at me and throws another note.

_Knew you loved me._

_Stop being so arrogant. But fine, only friends. _

_Yeah, maybe something else _

_Go away_

_I can't help it_

_How?_

Our conversation was interrupted though. I then remembered about what we had to do.

_You can- you're a Slytherin, think up another cunning plan. I'm not going to be your friend anymore._

_Fine you filthy Mudblood- Didn't want you to be my friend anyway._

_Good. _I send back and he frowns at me. No, I'm not going to be friends with Malfoy. No way. I scramble up from my seat, as it's the end of dinner and I hurry to the dorm with Shannon.

''So, invisibility cloak?''

''Check.''

''Wand?''

''Check.''

''Powers intact?''

''Check. I smirk and we leave the dormitory and nobody's in the common room. We stroll out the portrait hole and meet Hermione, Harry and Ron outside the third floor corridor without bumping into anyone.

''Are you ready?'' I whisper to them, I could hear their breathing.

''Yeah.''

''If you want to go back, I won't blame you.'' Harry murmers.

''Don't be stupid.'' Me, Shannon and Ron all mutter at the same time.

''We're coming.'' Said Hermione, folding her arms.

The dog sniffed in our direction like a lunatic as we slipped inside the ajar door and a golden harp lay at its paws. It awoke and I started singing and the dogs eyes slowly managed to droop. Hermione looked impressed, I sang the only song I could sing well home by Gabrielle Aplin. The dog tottered on its paws and the trapdoor ring gleamed against the beads of silver saliva that clung to the doors teeth and jaw. Harry pointed to himself and opened the trapdoor.

''What can you see?'' Hermione asked anxiously.

''Nothing- Just black- there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop.'' Ron says, peering over Harry's shoulder. I drop the invisibility cloaks by the closed door- that led to the way to safety. Harry lowered himself into the ditch, I crossed my fingers.

''See you in a second.'' I say and he drops after murmuring something to Ron.

''It's a soft landing! You can jump!''

''Okay.'' Ron says and plunges into the blackness. I carry on singing, going straight into another song.

Shannon drops and I hear Ron curse.

''Language Weasley.'' I sing into the song. He laughs. Shannon jumps followed by Hermione and then I stop singing and run to the trapdoor, hear the dogs growls and jump through the hole. The plant that we have appear to have landed on is snaking itself around us, Hermione was kinda free, I stopped struggling.

''Devils Snare, Devils snare… What did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and the damp.''

''So light a fire!'' Chokes Harry.

She shrieked something that sounded unrecognisable to me then Shannon shouted something that I'd never thought she'd say.

''HAVE YOU GONE MAD YOU STUPID GIRL?! YOU'RE A WITCH YOU STUPID GRYFIINDOR! YOUR MEANT TO BE SMART! Duh!''

Maybe the Malfoy's had rubbed of on her a bit. I saw the breath leaving her as the plant wrapped around her neck.

''No!'' I screamed. I controlled the plant and untwisted Shannon, she was a sick pale purple in the face but could now breath. She had usual complexion now. A jet of bluebell coloured flames shot out from Hermione's wand and they pulled themselves free as the plant and it cowered away to where I was. It started wrapping around my chest and neck. I made a sweeping motion with my only free limb and I pulled free and scrambled across the tangle of weed. I ran along a long stone hallway and caught up with the others.

''I'm so sorry!'' Hermione gasps and hugs me. Shannon looked like she had been crying. An amazingly lit chamber stood at the end of the hallway and millions of brightly coloured things were batting their wings and flying around. Harry sprinted across the chamber and pulled on the door, nothing happened. Shannon tried Alohomora on the door but it still wouldn't budge. Brooms stood up against the opposite wall and I admired the flying- _keys. _

I spotted a huge silver key with bright blue wings, Ron sped after it and crashed, only just being able to cling onto his broom.

I sped and caught the key and all of our cheers were echoed around. I stuffed it into the lock and stepped inside the next darkened chamber to reveal- _Whoa. _A _GIANT _chessboard. Ron started directing us across. T5he first real snap back into reality came when the white queen smashed down the other black knight. Ron was on one out of two.

The white pieces show no mercy and then Ron speeds around the board taking lots of white pieces as much as the white pieces had taken black. The white queen turned her blank face towards Ron.

''Yes… It's the only way… I've got to be taken.''

''No!'' Hermione, me, Shannon and Harry all shouted.

''Yes, that's chess, do you want to stop Snape or not?'' He snaps. I thought now would not be a good idea to say it's Quirrel who's attempting to take the stone for you know who instead.

''Don't hang around once you've won.'' He says and steps forward, pale and determined. The white queen struck Ron around the head with her stone arm and Harry moved three spaces to the left. Hermione was crying and we all watched as the white queen dragged an unconscious Ron off the board. I was shaking with fear. Me, Shannon, Hermione and Harry all watch as the king lays down his crown at Harry's feet. We all bolt through to the next passage.

The next task was a huge troll, who had already been defeated and had a huge lump on its forehead; it had been knocked out cold. We paced through to the next chamber and seven bottles of different shapes and colours lay on a table. We step into the room and purple flames light up behind and black in front.

Hermione and me grabbed a roll of parchment and I read it.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_  
_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_  
_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_  
_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_  
_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_  
_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._  
_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_  
_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_  
_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_  
_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_  
_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_  
_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_  
_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_  
_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_  
_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_  
_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

A logic puzzle okay. I quickly solve it. Hermione started murmuring and she sighed and clapped her hands.

''I've got it too, the smallest bottle will get us through the black fire. The round bottle on the end back through the fire.'' I say. Hermione looks amazed. ''I am a Ravenclaw.'' I say. She grins.

''Same solution as me.'' She smiles kindly and hugs Harry.

''Hermione!'' He gasps.

''Harry- you're a great wizard you know.''

''I'm not as good as you.'' He mumbles as she let go of him. Poor Harry seems to be embarrassed.

''Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important thing- friendship and bravery and- oh Harry. Be careful.'' She laughs. I beam at him.

''I can control fire for myself, I can't quite master it for other people. It's the only element I struggle with.'' I say. Hermione looks shocked.

''You can control fire as well?''

''Yeah.'' I smile.

''You're an amazing witch Kathy.''

''Thanks Hermione- your better than me.'' I say, shyly for once in my life. Well I was scared with the sorting hat as well but we'll leave that out. Hermione took a long gulp and gave the rest to Shannon and I didn't hear their conversation as I couldn't hear them over worries about what's going to happen next.

Hermione and Shannon turned to the flames behind us and walked straight through. Harry gulped all of the smallest bottle and walked through.

''You haven't had any! You're trapped!'' Harry shouted from the other side.

''Remember, powers.'' I say, I roll my eyes and smirk. I close my eyes and concentrate, I wave my hand aside, the curtain of fire sizzles to the side and I walk through again, waving my hand back to create the curtain of fire again.

''I forgot.'' He mumbles. We are now in the last chamber and I'm right. They're standing there.


	17. The final days

''You?'' Harry questioned and Quirrel smiles, no twitches or anything.

''Me. I wondered whether I'd be seeing you here, Potter. Cyrus was a little bit of a shock.''

''But I thought- Snape-''

''Severus?'' Quirrel laughs in a cold sharp sounding tease and I shiver.'' Yes, black bat like Severus. What did you think Cyrus.''

''I always suspected you. I saw through your pathetic act.'' I sneer sharply, folding my arms and standing my ground.

''Yes but who would suspect p-p-p-poor st-stuttering P- Professor Quirrel?''

''But Snape tried to kill me!''

''No Harry. I told you it was him.''

''No, no, no, no. I tried to kill you but as Miss Granger tried to set fire to Snape, she knocked me over. Another few seconds and I would've had you off the broom and Snape was muttering counter curses under his breath trying to save you.''

I widened my eyes. Snape? Try to save Harry? That's a good one.

'' I'm going to kill you both now.''

''Nice to know but not if I can help it.'' I say. Ropes sprang to life out of Quirrel's aloft wand and wound around Harry's ankles and they bound me up totally. I gasp. I had not been expecting that. I was too busy daydreaming and thinking up solutions in my head to listen to the conversation between Harry and Quirrel. But then I saw it. No. That's what Dumbledore was talking about! The mirror of Erised stood tall and intimidating in the flame lit stone chamber. I clicked my fingers and held out my hand to my side and I caught my invisibility cloak. I fell backwards and hear a loud bang. I couldn't stand up and Harry and Quirrel ignored me. I still had one hand free though. I pulled my hand closer to me, it pulled a flame with it, a torch had gone out nearby. I clicked and it twisted into a flame I could use to char away the rope but not hurt me in any form. They slowly burnt away (A bit of rope), I cough in clouds of smoke and I clench and unclench my fists, creating a gust of wind that blows out the fire and the smoke away. I find the rope had been charred away and I burst out of the rope and slide on my invisibility robes on top of my normal Ravenclaw robes. I can't see myself. Quirrel looks at the pile of ropes (Where I was before).

''Where's Cyrus gone?!''

''Find her.'' Comes a cold high voice that's slightly muffled.

''I will master.'' Quirrel answers. I gasp. I slap my hand over my mouth and stand in front of the mirror. I see myself holding a fake philosophers stone and dropping it in my pocket. I wink at myself and I walk away from the mirror. I have not been listening to their conversation and Harry is now standing in front of the mirror. I cross my fingers for him.

Harry walked towards the flames and Quirrel demanded he come back there. I sink into the shadows behind the mirror and take of my invisibility cloak. I step out, only Harry notices me. I pull out my wand.

''The girls behind you. Let me speak to them both, face to face…''

''Wheres the girl but master your not strong enough!''

''I have strength enough for this. The girl is behind you.'' The cold voice spoke again. Quirrel un-wrapped his turban and I let out a whimper. A face was on the back of Quirrel's head, chalk white with slits for nostrils and red slits for eyes. It's pure evil.

''Girl, get over there with the boy.'' Quirrel snaps.

''What if I say no?''

''Then I shall kill you.'' Quirrel laughs high and merciless. I whimper and point my wand at Quirrel as he turns to face me. I walk around Quirrel and stand by Harry.

''Harry Potter and … I do not know the girls name.''

''See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapour.''

The thought struck me hard and frightening. This was you know who. The one who killed Harry's parents and who had many flowers called Death Eaters.

''I only form when I share ones body. Quirrel has been drinking unicorn blood for me- for strength- now once I have that stone in your pocket, I can create a body of my own.''

He knew. How? Harry stumbled backwards, I pointed my wand at Quirrel.

''Don't be a fool,'' snarled Voldemort. ''Better save yourself and join me or you'll meet the same end as your parents, they died begging for mercy.''

''LIAR!'' Harry shouts, I start thinking about what spell to use on Quirrel/ Voldemort thing. The thing of pure evil smiles at Harry. It started hissing about bravery. I shook my head and sat down.

''NEVER!'' Harry shouted.

''Because I have it!'' I shout, earning Harry's thankful gaze.

''Seize them!''

Quirrel's hand slithered around Harry's and mine wrist, keeping us restrained. Harry started yelling about his scar. I karate kicked a whimpering Quirrel and his hand was covered in blisters.

''Seize them both! BOTH!'' He screamed. I yelped as Quirrel kicked me over and pinned Harry to the floor, both hands around Harry's neck. A curse hit me and I was blasted to the other side of the chamber. I was bleeding quite badly- I seemed to have been blasted into the mirror and smashed it. I had pieces of glass stuck in my arms and side, especially my back. It was painful to walk.

''Master, I cannot hold him, my hands, my hands!'' He positively bawled.

''Then kill him and the girl and be done!''

Quirrel raised his hand to perform a deadly curse and Harry grabbed Quirrel's face and I swept my hands swiftly to my side then pushed the air in front. Harry and Quirrel were pushed to the other side of the room. Harry clung onto Quirrel, Voldemort yelled

''KILL THEM! KILL THEM!'' I cursed Quirrel into oblivion and Albus Dumbledore hurried inside and caught and unconscious Harry. He didn't notice me.

''Sir!'' I gasped and I twisted my hands around and then shoved a mixture of air, fire and air in front of me. They enclosed Quirrel in a huge blistering hot cage and he was yelling in pain. Albus Dumbledore performed a spell of some sort and a black vapour zoomed through the ceiling and I'm assuming, out of Hogwarts. I stopped my enclosure and created a huge waterfall and stopped using my powers. I collect my invisibility cloak and slide my wand back in my ripped open robe pocket.

''Amazing Miss Cyrus.'' Dumbledore sighs. I walk out with him and walk back to the hospital wing on his orders.

''Kathy! You what?! Harry! Kathy! You look terrible, Harry's even unconscious!''

''You know who's work, with the help of Quirrel.'' I say.

''Call him by his real name, fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.''

''Yes sir.'' I say. Hermione goes to bed on Dumbledore's orders. I take a look at myself to see a mess of ripped clothes, blood and glass.

''Oh! Look at you! What on Earth happened?!'' Madam Pomfrey gasped as soon as she saw me and Harry. ''You poor children! What happened Albus?!''

''Just to do with the Philosophers stone; they may not realise it but they just saved the wizarding world temporarily.''

''What?! How did you-''

''We'll talk later Poppy.''

''Yes Professor.'' The old woman nods and carries Harry to a bed and I stumble over to another bed with Pomfrey's help. She gave me some medication to stop pain affecting me. She directed me to help her pull glass out my arm. She cleaned all my wounds and healed them. Madam Pomfrey made me go to sleep with a simple sleeping draught and I woke at about seven that next evening. In time for dinner! Flowers, cards, chocolates and sweets lay on my bedside cabinet, plus, for some odd reason, a Hogwarts toilet seat. I burst into laughter. I then get changed into a spare set of clothes with a note on top.

_Tell me everything that happened. I'm eager to know. I also put out a spare set of clothes on your table as I thought you'd appreciate them. From Shannon._

''Hey Ron!'' I laugh, he awakes and rubs his eyes. I also thank Shannon, mentally, for my clothes.

''Kathy! What happened? I woke up last night when you came in and Harry was unconscious and you were just, a mess.''

''Thanks.'' I say, rolling my eyes, taming my hair with a brush. ''It was you know who's work.''

''What?!''

''Tell you later.'' I whisper as Madam Pomfrey comes in and discharges Ron and smothers a paste over a scar on my cheek.

''That cut will be there for a few weeks, dark magic dear. Dangerous stuff.''

''Thanks Miss.'' I say.

''It's okay. Your fine to go.''

''Thank you.'' I nod and smile and walk out, with a new spring in my step. I see, on my way out, Harry's still out cold. I banish my presents and invisibility robes up to my room. I walk into the Hall for dinner. Shannon squeals, the teachers look at me amazed and my little friendship gives me huge hugs. We walk to the Ravenclaw table.

''Is it true that you got past all the teachers enchantments?!'' Demands numerous members of the Ravenclaw table.

''Yeah, I suppose it is, Hermione, Ron, Shannon and Harry helped though.'' I add. They start bothering me with questions until Blaise stepped in.

''Uh- I was looking from the Slytherin table and couldn't help noticing how much attention Kathy was receiving and how annoyed she was looking so I'm sure that Kathy doesn't want to be bothered with this many question's.''

''Thanks.'' I say. He walks away with a stupid arrogant smirk ,that unfortunately I think he got from Malfoy, on his face. Tomorrow was the Ravenclaw v Gryffindor match and I have a feeling that we will win. Oh yeah. Once I had finished, I scrambled into bed again and fell asleep.

''QUIDDITCH MATCH IN THREE HOURS!'' Shouts Shannon.

''But I want to sleep.'' I moan, putting the pillow over my head. I grab my iPod and put on the huge Sony headphones and I get dressed in the bathroom. I put on my Quidditch robes; I also forgot to tell everyone. We won all the Quidditch matches so far and I haven't been talking and telling about my matches. I beat every seeker and keep catching the snitch in record time. I tie up my air and flounce out into the common room with my nimbus two thousand and three. Everyone claps.

''Oh it's our first year superstar!'' Penelope chuckles. I take a melodramatic bow and laugh it all off. I walk down to breakfast in my little group of Mandy, Lisa, Shannon, Padma and me. We flounce into the great hall and I have discovered I'm quite tall. I gulp down my breakfast and get out to the Quidditch field and do a few laps then I go into the changing rooms.

I talk with the team for a bit and then stroll out onto the pitch. The whistle blows. I search the skies, scanning and keeping on guard at all times. Our chasers were doing the job perfectly and soon the fifth goal was scored.

''That's Fifty, twenty to Ravenclaw. Come on Gryffindor!'' Lee Jordon screams through the megaphone. I see the snitch and dive, the other seeker spots it too and I grab the snitch in my hand and jump off my broom clutching the snitch!

''Ravenclaw win's the Quidditch cup! Congratulations!'' Lee Jordon shouts in a slightly false cheery voice. Mind you we just steam rolled Gryffindor!

''OH YES!'' I shout. The whole team chucks me up in the air and I'm laughing and cheering at the same time. I've never seen Gryffindor so disappointed.

''At least the second most decent house won,.'' Malfoy moans as he shoves past the team to go to the great hall for the evening feast. I finally escape after half an hour of being chucked up in the air and cheering for Ravenclaw. I change and glide into the feast hall, I'm one of the first, the rest of the school joins swiftly. Harry walks in.

''Hey Harry!'' I shout and give him a hug. Everyone laughs at his expression. Slytherin are still going to win the house cup though, then it's us. Slytherin banners were hung up and the Slytherin's didn't look so much like poker faces anymore. Then that girl who I met at the talent completion waved and beamed at me. That was Aphelia Olivia Willow. The girl with an exotic name, she hurried over and the rest of the Ravenclaw's looked disgusted to see her at our table.

''Hey Kathy, I haven't really spoken to you since we met. I just want to ask, are the rumours true? Did you get past the teachers enchantments?''

''No. That's why there's so many crazy rumours.'' I nod knowledgably. She chuckles.

''That's amazing. We need to meet up over the summer. Owl me!'' She calls and run's to the Slytherin table again and join's pug face. If she's my sister I'm glad. Dumbledore walked in and the babble of voices died down at once. He drones on for a few minutes.

''Now as I understand, the house cup needs awarding. The house points stand as so- In fourth place Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty two, Ravenclaw have four hundred and twenty one and Slytherin with four hundred and seventy two.''

A huge cheering came from the Slytherin table and it seriously annoyed me to see Slytherin winning for the seventh time .

''Yes, Yes, well done Slytherin, However recent events must be taken into account.''

The room went very still and the Slytherin's smiles faded slightly.

''I have a few last minute points to share. First to Ronald Weasley.' 'Dumbledore continuous.

Ron blushes bright red and I chuckle. Everyone looks at me.

''For the best played game of chess, Hogwarts has seen in years, I award Gryffindor fifty points.''

Gryffindor cheers could be heard loudly. Percy was boasting.

''He was amazing! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set.'' I laugh down the Ravenclaw table over the noise. What? I couldn't skip this time to boast.

''Second to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of calm logic in the heat of stress, I award Gryffindor fifty points!'' Hermione, I think had burst into tears.

''Third to Mr Harry Potter. For pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor house sixty points. ''

''I also award Gryffindor ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom; it takes an awful lot of courage to stand up to your enemies but more to stand up to your friends.''

The Gryffindor's went wild.

''Ravenclaw.'' Dumbledore says and everyone looks at me and Shannon. ''To Miss Katrina Cyrus. I award fifty five points for astounding courage worthy of challenging a Gryffindor and keeping cool in the face of fire. I also award Miss Shannon Slewyn five points for pure loyalty and sticking by the lucky friends who need you.''

Shannon is now alight with pride, as am I! Slytherin came third! Ravenclaw second and Gryffindor- by one point- came first!

The trio and me started talking as gold and red banners replaced the silver and green ones and laugh at Malfoy, who look like he had the full body bind curse on him. Arrogant slime.

The best evening in a long time- for certain.

I forgot the exam results had to come. I receive my owl and am overjoyed when I find I was top of the year with Hermione Granger. Hopefully Goyole- the gargoyle- Is thrown out. Later that day I find that unfortunately he passed to. How stupid. Him- how can he pass?

The train was fun as well and we I taught Fred, George and Lee Jordon how to do archery properly. I got changed from my witch robes into my normal muggle clothes.

''You must come over this summer.'' Shannon laughs.

''Yeah, or you've got to come mine- It'll be way more fun. I have to also visit my adoptive parents as well.'' I say. I am greeted by Mrs Weasley when I fall through the barrier to the muggle platform. Harry's very unpleasant Aunt and Uncle frown at me and Dudley looks terrified at the mere sight of me. Who knows why? I see Harry walk away with his family with an evil smirk on his face. I have a feeling this summer's going to be so fun. Dusk now returns from her long trip where she disappeared. As I said- This summer's going to be so much fun.


End file.
